Golden Cougar
by moonshadow427
Summary: Sequel to Black Fox. It's Morgan's fifth year at hogwarts and times are different now, with new teachers, past rivalries and the possibility to regain what she lost...but at the cost of a life, will she sacrifice everything for her own selfish reasons?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter FFS-

Same as the other story! If I get a review, favorite, or alert I upload a chapter. :-}

Chapter 1-

I have to say, it was pretty funny walking by Draco and Parkinson trying to deal with the first years, they were so rude, snapping at them and, in Draco's case, sneering. Hermione was pissed, stomping around, yelling at them, trying to calm down the first years, a few of them were crying, and I could tell, even from where I was, that Draco was holding back laughter.

I waited calmly by a carriage, 'kindly' discouraging anyone from going into the cabin and gazing over the carriages but I froze.

_There was something in front of the carriage! _

It was a skeletal horse, the one on my carriage was looking at me with unblinking black eyes, its skin was gray was leathery. It suddenly snapped in my brain, all last year when I was looking through all those creature books I came across a horse that can only seen by those who have seen death, I watched Cedric die before my very eyes, so now I could see them, I could see Thestrals.

"What're you looking at Love?" an arm wrapped around my waist and I turned around,

"Nothing." I lied, he couldn't see them, so why say I could? I jumped into the carriage and looked at Draco, who had slid in next to me.

"Who's joining us?" I asked casually, glancing out the window.

I saw Amanda, Ayla, Nott, Zabini and Parkinson pile into a carriage and the Thestral leading it fidgeted impatiently, pawing at the ground. Draco looked over my shoulder,

"I'm not sure, I doubt anyone will—" the door opened and both of us scowled,

"Go find a different carriage." Draco snapped.

"There aren't any others Malfoy, do you really think we _want_ to share a carriage with you?"

"Well you're here now aren't you? I think you could find some little first years to squish and sit with them, then you can get even more attention from people staring at your forehead, we all know how much you enjoy that." I sneered, but was forced to move over so someone could sit beside me, moving over so Draco was against the wall and wouldn't freak out if he had to sit next to someone in the Potter Fan Club.

"Now wait one second—" Potter started, he was already in a bad mood and being stuck with Draco and I was not helping.

"Harry, please!" Hermione said, "He _is_ a perfect, git or not! Don't go picking a fight." She hissed, trying to keep her voice down. I cleared my throat,

"Hey Hermione," I whispered, "We can still hear you."

"Oh!" she blushed, looking at her feet. I felt Draco laugh and, just before the thestrals started to move the carriages forward someone burst through the doors,

"Wait!" I groaned and looked around, Neville burst in, holding that toad of his in hands tightly and there weren't any more seats. "O-Oh are there no more seats?" I shook my head,

"No I can make one more." I sighed and looked at Draco, "Draco?" he scowled and I dropped my bag on the floor, shifting slightly so I could stand up, "You can take my seat Neville."

"W-Where are you going to sit?" I smiled and took a step to the side, sitting back down on Draco's lap.

"Right here, now go ahead and sit." He blushed and sat down carefully, trying to keep his distance from both of us.

"This is a little awkward." I whispered in Draco's ear.

"Very much so." He whispered back, nipping at my ear lobe, pulling lightly on my earring. I stifled my giggles,

"Not here." I hissed, jabbing my shoulder into his chest.

"Will you two stop that?" I looked up and found everyone blushing and shuffling awkwardly.

"Well excuse me for liking my boyfriend." I sneered, leaning back into his chest even farther.

"Bloody hell, I'm getting sick." Ron muttered,

"Just don't puke on me, I think Potter could use a make-over though." Draco snickered and the carriages pulled to a halt. Everyone else sprang out and hurried into the castle. I laughed,

"Well we found a new way to scare people off."

"And I find it quite enjoyable." He replied with a smirk,

"Well let's get going, we don't want to be left behind."

We walked into the dining hall, finding two seats quickly and settling down. The hat sang its new song and I was shocked into silence,

"The hat…wants all the houses to band together?" I asked quietly.

"Why would we do that? I can't work with dumbbells from Hufflepuff, freaks from Ravenclaw and _especially _gits from Gryffindor." I laughed,

"Oh come on…people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't _that _bad." He didn't respond but listened to the sorting, clapping once or twice for each new Slytherin kid and waiting.

Finally the food appeared and everyone dug in, but I just took a single piece of bread and ripped it to shreds with my nails, not eating. I was thinking about the hat's song, what was the hat saying? We needed to work together against Voldemort? Or maybe something else but it was probably him.

"You okay?" I looked up slowly,

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, just thinking." Draco studied me and frowned.

After everyone finished eating (or murdering bread) Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. He re-introduced Professor Grubby-Plank and a new teacher, she was fat, covered in pink, short and looked like a frog. I remember her, I had heard about her from Mr. Malfoy: Umbridge.

"Also we will be holding tryouts for House Quidditch teams on the—" Dumbledore looked to the new teacher, as did I, hearing her little _hem, hem_.

I couldn't believe it! _No one_ interrupted Professor Dumbledore. I smirked, maybe this'll be interesting. Unfortunately for anyone with the same thoughts as I did he just sat down and let her speak.

Two minutes into her speech and I got bored,

"What else do you have to do for your Perfect duties?" I asked Draco, leaning against him and playing with the snake bracelet he gave me,

"Just need to lead the bratty little first years to the common room."

"Aw, so I have to be separated from you again?" I whined. He chuckled,

"But not for long my Love." He muttered, smirking. I smiled back and suddenly everyone started clapping and I did too, completely confused.

"Why are we clapping?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth.

"I have no idea." Draco replied clapping as well.

Dumbledore finished his speech and Draco stood up.

"First years!" he snapped, "Get a move on! This way!" they all jumped up and hurried after him and Parkinson.

I waited for them to get out and followed after, gazing into the shadows sorrowfully, I usually always shifted and wandered around the first night, to check out my territory again, make sure nothing had happened over the summer but I couldn't.

I got into the common room and slunk into a shadowed corner and stared out the window on the other side of the room, watching fish swim by and glared at them, lucky bastards, they could still be free. I gently pulled out Keres and scratched her behind the ear. She woke up and yawned, yipping at me.

"Hello my dear Keres did you enjoy your nap?" I may not have my fox form with me anymore but I could still speak it's language.

"_It was quite comfortable Mistress, thank you for caring for me." _

"I still don't understand Keres, you do not need food or water?"

"_No Mistress, as I have learned I am not a real fox but made of magic so I do not need sustenance." _I laughed, talking with Keres always cheered me up,

"You are such a clever fox, but must you use such big words?"

"_It makes me sound smarter Mistress, even though I am a mere kit." _I had told Keres all about my fox form and how I had lost her and all she needed to know to act like a real fox,

"_Do you miss it Mistress?" _my slightly joyful mood faded, it trickled away like the people in the common rooms.

"Yes Keres, I miss it very much, and I miss her. I let her down, she trusted me with her form and I lost it." Tears started to well up in my eyes again,

"_**My child, be strong." **_My eyes snapped up to look at Keres, but her fur was glowing and her eyes a glowing blue, _**"I am sorry for allowing myself to be stripped from you. I am trying to make things right, please forgive me."**_

"Oh no! It is my fault! I shifted and allowed you to be taken, instead of giving my own life!"

"_**Dear Morgan, you did the right thing, I am glad you decided to not allow that beast to take my power. Now I am sorry, but I can only talk through Keres for so long, so long my Child, my light…my Kit." **_The glow drifted away from Keres, tickled my neck and floated away. Keres curled up, knocked out from the spiritual strain on her body.

"_She talked to me…my fox form came back from the other side to speak to me." _I smiled and placed Keres back in my pocket.

"There you are!" I jumped up in terror, spinning around.

"Oh…Draco, you scared me!" he frowned at me,

"I've been looking for you for hours!" I blinked,

"Hours? What time is it?"

"Little past Midnight." My eyes widened in shock,

"Wow… midnight!" The common room door slid open,

"Morgan, I'm glad you're still awake!" I blinked and looked over in shock,

"Professor Dumbledore? May is ask what you're doing down here?" He motioned me over so I stood and walked over,

"I'm sorry to ask this but are you still having those nightmares?" I shuffled my feet,

"I can stop them if I meditate for two hours before going to sleep but, as you very well may know, that will be impossible with school work and all." I had no idea how he was going to work this out, my nightmares were always calmed by another presence in the room and a professor would never allow that.

"Well as you know there is no coed rooming—" I blushed spectacularly but he just laughed, "—So I came up with an idea. May I please have that fox you carry around with you?" I hesitated but pulled out Keres.

Dumbledore took a collar out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck, the charm was a simple black diamond.

"With a simple tap of your wand…" he looked at me for a name. I smiled,

"Her name is Keres." He grinned at me,

"…Keres will grow to the size of a real fox, she can keep you company. And it only works with your wand." I smiled,

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore! Now I wont have to worry about waking up screaming."

"Of course, I'm glad I could help Morgan." I smiled again and he walked out, but not after giving me Keres back.

I walked to Draco a smile still on my face,

"What was that about?" Draco asked, pulling me down beside him,

"He gave me something to help with the nightmares." He sighed,

"So I guess I am no further use to you." He pressed his lips lightly to my neck.

"Draco, don't be so stupid, you cannot be replaced, I love you and not even my fox will replace you." He moved his lips up my neck, getting closer to my mouth. With a simple movement of my fingers I stopped him.

"What's the matter Love? I thought you said I couldn't be replaced." I laughed,

"You can't but I want to go to bed." He wasn't giving up,

"But old habits die hard for me." he continued to kiss along my jaw line, neck and collar bone.

"Same here but I'm learning self control." He sighed,

"Then you must be taking it all from me, 'cause I can't help myself." I laughed,

"Good night Draco." I gently pushed him away and he pouted,

"When did you become the reserved one?" I laughed,

"Since I got tired." I yawned, "now good night." I said firmly, then smiled gave him a light teasing kiss and walked to my dorm.

After I got changed I crawled into bed, the metal of my necklace giving me chills, and grabbed my wand and Keres. I tapped the wand on the diamond and watched in joy as she grew to the size of my old fox form. She opened one golden eye and yawned,

"_What has happened mistress?" _

"I just made you the size of a full fox, please stay with me for the night so I don't have nightmares."

"_Yes Mistress."_ She stretched out across the bed, draped her tail over my waist and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you Keres." I muttered and fell asleep.

The next morning I shrunk Keres back to her original size, thanked her and dressed. I didn't wait for Draco, I was to hungry, and walked down to the great hall.

I ate for a while, Draco finally came in and sat next to me. I swallowed what I was eating and looked over at him, grinning apologetically,

"Sorry I didn't wait up, I was really hungry." Some annoyance that was in his eyes drained out,

"I understand, if all I did was murder a piece of bread last night I'd be hungry too…actually you didn't eat at all yesterday or the day before that if I remember correctly." I shrugged,

"Yah… anyway look! Our schedules are here." I looked it over, "Damn, we have Defense against the Dark arts, Potions and History of Magic with the Gryffindors." I pouted, "Then we both have advanced wandless magic and that's it for today."

"Ugh, that's too much time with the Potter Fan Club, wandless magic first?"

I nodded and we set off towards our class. I was worried I would be behind, but I worked hard enough with Draco, I guess I'll only be able to tell in class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter FFS-

HEYA! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS! SO _DO IT AND REVIEW! _

Chapter 2-

The day went normally, it turns out I wasn't going to fail wandless magic, History magic was still super boring, Potter still failed at Potions and Draco and I were still good at it. Everything was fine; until Defense Against the Dark Arts.

We were supposed to read about the theories behind each spell without actually ever practicing them. Hermione had the right idea and, for the first time in her life, refused to read. I elbowed Draco and tilted my head to the side, indicating the girl who Professor Toad was ignoring.

Within minutes everyone was staring at her, even the Slytherins, which is not normal, and not doing there work so the toad woman was forced to turn to Hermione.

"What is it dear?" she asked politely.

"I have a question about the class aims." I read over the aims for the first time and frowned,

"_She's right, there's nothing about actually _practicing _the spells." _Hermione voiced my thoughts and people started frowning at the board, noticing what Hermione has.

There was some argument that I, and most of the other Slytherins, tuned out but a single word broke through my mind,

"_Voldemort." _My head snapped up and a lot of people jumped, some falling out of their chairs while the Slytherins all…well it seemed like they shut down, their backs snapped straight and they glared at the person who dared utter that name: Potter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, now let me make something clear. You have been told—" I decided to speak up, from my half experience I found she refused to call on anyone unless their hand was up so I stuck my hand in the air and talked anyway,

"We haven't been told, we saw it for ourselves." I spoke calmly and all eyes fell on me, shocked.

"And you are…"

"Morgan Vulpes, second surviving champion of the Tri-wizard tournament and second witness of the revival of Lord Voldemort." I lowered my hand and tilted my head up in defiance, "So I will truthfully say, even though I am not on friendly terms with Potter I do believe him."

"Ten points from Slytherin." My eyes narrowed dangerously, I hated when we got points taken off, more than the normal student…I am very competitive.

"For telling the truth? I don't believe you can take off points for that." I growled, trying very hard to keep my temper in check,

"That is not the truth, it is a lie." Fury boiled up inside me,

"It is NOT a lie!" Potter and I shouted at the same time,

"Detention! Both of you, my office tomorrow evening at five o'clock." She sat down behind her desk and I pushed my chair out from behind me, standing up stiffly,

"Morgan, don't." Draco commanded from beside me, grabbing my hand. I shook him off and glared up at the pink toad who called herself a woman,

"Do you think we just made up Cedric's Death? Do you think I just _imagined _the pain I was put through by that curse? No! Cedric was murdered and I had a part of me ripped out!" I screeched, not caring if I was seconds away from giving away my secret.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Potter shot up from his seat,

"It was not an accident! He was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" We were both glaring at her with such fury I was a little surprised she didn't burst into flames.

"Ms. Vulpes, Mr. Potter please come up here." I confined my emotions and pulled up my Slytherin mask, my gait becoming graceful and preserved and my face a cold emotionless slate and glided up to her desk.

She gave us both a piece of pink paper,

"Please take this to the head of your house dears." I took it and walked back to my seat, placing everything in my bag calmly.

"Give her hell." I hissed in Draco's ear as I passed, "But don't get detention Mr. Perfect." Everyone stared at us and I walked out,

"Well that was a great way to start the year." I commented lightly as we came to the corner where I would be splitting off to the Dungeons.

He grunted in agreement and stalked off. I shrugged and walked down to the potions room, I knocked on the door and waited, he may have a class.

"Come in." his voice called coolly from the other side of the door. I opened it and walked in, closing it behind me, "Yes Ms. Vulpes? Why are you not in class?"

"I was sent to see you Sir." I responded, no emotion showing in my voice. He turned to his class,

"Keep quite and follow the instructions on the board." Then he waved me over to his office and closed the door behind us,

"Who?"

"Umbridge."

"Paper." I gave him the pink paper, which he sent a look of complete dislike at and unrolled it, reading it quickly,

"So you called her a liar, yelled at her and told her the Dark Lord was back?" I blinked,

"That about sums it up, I came very close to giving away the family secret too." He frowned,

"Sit." I sat, damn I felt like a dog!

"Do not get on that woman's bad side. It will cost you more than what you were already given, which is a detention every night this week." I flinched,

"Man, Flint is going to _kill_ me! Is there anything…" he shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I cannot, I can however speak to Mr. Flint and Professor Sprout and see if we can switch times, they were going to practice at four o'clock, keeping it until five." I smiled thankfully,

"Thank you Professor Snape!" he gave me a rare smile and nodded out the door,

"Go to your next class. I'll talk to Mr. Flint immediately, he has my class right now." I thanked him again and ran out, going to my next class.

xXx

Flint found Draco and I around three thirty.

"Well Vulpes you seem to be a favorite of Snape's, we're meeting in the Quidditch pitch at four now, Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, meet us out there." We both nodded and split off, I grabbed my broom and changed into my robes, happy to be playing again.

I walked out and waited from Draco, he came out second later and smirked,

"How'd you pull it off? We were supposed to practice at seven, when you would be at detention." I batted my eyes innocently,

"I'm on someone's good side." He chuckled and we started to walk out to the pitch,

"I'm going to stop in the great hall to get something to eat quick, I wont have time after." He nodded and went ahead. I jogged in, grabbed a sandwich and turned around, almost running into someone,

"Gah! Don't do that!" I snapped, glaring at the person, who was glaring at my broom,

"You're going to practice?" Potter hissed. I leaned against my broom and smiled,

"Yah, the Slytherin team switched times with Hufflepuff so I can still practice with my team. Well I gotta go!" I shouldered my way around him and ran ahead, trying to eat a sandwich at the same time.

Practice was brutal; Flint made us work twice as hard because we hadn't had any games last year. He had charmed the bludgers to be twice as fast so we had to as well, he also made the quaffles twice as heavy. I glared enviously at Draco who was just circling around, looking for the snitch while I was getting beat up.

"WE'RE DONE! VULPES GET GOING!" I dived towards the ground, changing into the extra clothes I had brought in record time, throwing my robes over my broom and running away,

"Draco! Bring those to the common room for me!" I called as I ran by.

I made it there just as Potter did; he looked upset, probably because of the detention and the lack of Quidditch thing. He glared at me,

"Must be nice." He snarled. I groaned,

"Are you kidding me? Flint is a slave driver! Charming the bludgers _and_ quaffles, I'd have to ask Draco (He twitched…HA!) but I think he may've charmed the snitch too."

"At least you get to play." He muttered and we walked in..

"There is no need to talk, you will be writing lines for me." she greeted us. We both sat down and started to take out our quills but she chuckled,

"Oh no dears, you will using a special quill." She stood up and wobbled over to each of us, placing a long very sharp black quill and no ink. I glared at the quill and picked it up, knowing what to expect.

"What do we write?" I asked coldly.

"Hm…I must not tell lies." I groaned and started writing, ignoring the pain of the quill in the back of my hand.

"How many times?" I looked up to see her smirk,

"As many times as it takes to _sink in._" I rolled my eyes, stupid puns.

Three hours later and I had just a faint outline of the words on my hand and it was throbbing dully.

"That's enough for today, see you tomorrow dears." I nodded, grabbed my bag and walked out, Potter jogged up behind me and grabbed my hand, studying it carefully. I yanked my hand away,

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"You never flinched, or showed any signs of pain I wanted to know if we had different quills but you have the same thing on your hand, how?"

"Potter, I have been under the Crucio curse twice and the separation curse, not to mention my 'parents' so I have a very high pain tolerance." He stared at me in confusion,

"What do your parents have to do with anything?" I scoffed,

"My Family issues are none of your business." I snarled coldly, His eyes widened in shock at my tone, "Now if you don't mind I need to see how much homework I can get done." I turned around and walked down to the dungeon.

Draco was still up, my broom and uniform next to him on the table and he was working on his homework. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, being careful to cover my slightly injured hand. He jumped and spun around, only to relax and smile,

"Oh Morgan, you scared me." I laughed,

"That was the point. Thanks for brining my uniform back, how's homework?" he glared at the paper in front of him,

"There's too much." He growled. I snickered and sat down next to him, taking out my potions book and some parchment. I took out a quill and, thankfully, an ink well.

"Why's your hand all red?" Draco asked carelessly. I froze,

"Uh… I slapped Potter?" he looked at me, obviously not believing me and put his hand out,

"Let me see." I shook my head, clutching my hand to my chest,

"There's nothing to look at." His eyes narrowed,

"Then you won't mind if I look." I scrambled for an excuse,

"I don't want you to invade my personal space." I blurted out randomly. There was an extended silence where Draco gave me a look that clearly said 'you are the biggest moron ever',

"Morgan…I'm pretty sure we invade each other's personally space daily, actually I don't think we _have_ personal space anymore." I opened my mouth a few times, trying to think of something,

"Uh…I'm mad at you?" he rolled his eyes,

"If you were mad at me you be sitting as far as you could from me and glaring at me whenever I came near you. Now let me see you hand."

I groaned and offered my hand out to him. He studied it, his face twisting in anger,

"This is what you did in detention?" he asked, his voice cold and controlled.

"This is what I have, and will be, doing in detention." I muttered, starting to pull my hand away but he tightened his grip on my hand and pulled out a cloth, wrapping it around my hand and pulling it tight,

"You need to talk to Professor Snape about that." I shook my head,

"I'll be fine, it's not that bad. It really just feels like getting cuts with a razor blade over and over again." I shrugged,

"Go tell Professor Snape and don't play down the pain." I glared at him,

"Like I told Potter, I've been under the crucio curse twice—"

"_Twice?" _he snarled. I nodded,

"Yah, didn't I tell you? Krum was under the imperio curse and used the crucio curse on me. Anyway and then I had the Separation curse not to mention the whole abusive parents thing, I have a high pain tolerance." I looked down at my essay, ending the conversation.

I worked on the essay for two hours until I finally finished but I was half asleep, leaning against Draco. He moved his shoulder, successfully waking me up,

"Morgan, go to bed." I moaned in annoyance and laid my head back on his shoulder. "Morgan." I ignored him, "MORGAN!" I moved my hand to cover his mouth,

"Ssh…it's sleeping time." I murmured.

"Morgan…you need to go down to your dorm." I opened one eye sleepily,

"Since when do you want me to sleep in my own bed?" he chuckled,

"Since we're in school." I groaned and stood up, trudging over to the dorms and walking down the stairs. I collapsed on my bed, forced myself to take out Keres and fell asleep at once.

"VULPES WAKE UP!" I shot up in shock and screamed.

"What? What?" Keres wrapped her body protectively around my body.

"YOU HAVE A FOX IN YOUR BED!" Ayla screeched. I relaxed and petted Keres' head,

"Oh don't worry, she's not a real fox." I grabbed my wand and tapped her collar so she shrunk down,

"_What's the matter Missis?" _I shook my head,

"It's nothing Keres." I whispered in fox. She nodded, looked at Ayla distrustfully and curled up, falling back asleep.

"Why do you have a toy fox in your bed?" Ayla asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't ask, it's a long story I have no intention of telling." I changed into my robes and walked out.

The day wasn't interesting, we were working on levitating objects without wands, worked on Bowtruckles again, fell asleep in History of Magic and I got to show off my skills with elemental spells in Charms.

"Amazing Ms. Vulpes! Can you perform all of the living elements spells?" I wheeled the fire serpent around the room and shook my head,

"No sir, I haven't figured out the living shadow spell yet."

"Well while everyone else works on the living flame spell you may work on the shadow spell." I nodded and waved my wand,

"_Vivus Umbra." _A dim gray mist appeared in front of me only to disappear at once. I heard someone yelp and I looked up, Amanda was running around, covered in fire.

"Amanda! You can't get burned by living flames!" she kept running, screeching

"PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT _OUT!"_ Professor Flinch, who also knew you couldn't be burned by it looked at me,

"Ms. Vulpes?" I nodded and pointed my wand at her and had a nice room temperature stream of water surround her and put out the fires then let it dissolve.

"Amanda! You're fine!" she was panicking so I turned to Nott,

"DO SOMETHING!" I commanded loudly. He jumped and ran over, successfully calming her down.

I sat back down at my seat and practiced for the rest of the class, finally getting a shadow to form completely.

"Okay class, for homework practice the next level of the spells. If you have not mastered the living fire practice that, if you have practice the living water spells, Ms. Vulpes continue with the living shadow." We all nodded and went back to our common rooms to do our homework.

I read over my potions essay and fixed any errors and continued practicing the shadow spell.

"Why is this so hard?" I snapped at the same time Draco did. I put my wand down.

"I am helping you, I can't deal with the shadow spell right now." His hair was somehow wet and he was glaring at the ground.

"Um…Draco? How are you wet?" he lifted his glare to me,

"I'm practicing the living water spell!" I nodded and spoke slowly and calmly,

"Yes but, just like the living fire spell, you shouldn't get wet, watch." I picked my wand back up and swirled it over my head so water wrapped around me. I let it disappear and stood, completely dry. He scowled at me,

"Explain how." He snarled.

I sat down next to him and explained the spell and how to perform it. I showed him the movement and told him how to control it,

"It's just like the living fire spell. Except water shifts more, now try it."

It took him three hours to simply get the water to form a controllable stream. I smiled at him,

"Great! Now let's try some of our other homework."

We finished two more assignments by the time I had to go to detention.

"This is good, now we won't have as much to do tomorrow. See ya Draco." I waved and walked out, pretending that I didn't see the disapproving look Draco sent me, he thinks I should go to Professor Snape but I would just put up with it.

Three hours later and the wound was bleeding a little and it did sting a little. I rewrapped it and walked back down to the dungeons.

REVIEW!

(AND NOWWWWW FOR THE TOTALLY USELESS FANGIRLING SECTION! **I FREAKING LOVE THE NEW SONG UNBROKEN! Any BVB fans out there MUST…LISTEN TO IT…IT IS AMAZING!)**

Sorry, I know no one cared but I love them and I need to tell someone so…REVIEW MY STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY! Or if you don't, which I doubt, you should still REVIEW!

Chapter 3-

The next morning at breakfast a I was in for a big surprise but I think only I was only one who realized just how surprising it was.

"Students! Today we have a new transfer student." I looked up and choked on my pumpkin juice. "This is Jeremy Coma." I frowned and studied the new boy.

He was about as tall as Draco but much more stocky. His hair was a sandy brown, purposely messy with strange golden brown eyes, as if he had two colors in his eyes. He was also scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone. The more I looked at his eyes the more I noticed something strange about them, the pupil looked misshapen, but that must just be the light. All in all he could be considered attractive…he also seemed familiar.

"Mr. Coma has already been sorted, and I need someone from his house to show him around." I saw a large amount of girls from all of the tables fidgeting and looking hopeful; he's got admirers already, that's a new record. Professor Dumbledore looked at my table.

"I need one Slytherin to be so kind to show Mr. Coma around today." I stood up quickly, I needed to know more about this boy, and who he reminded me of. I saw Draco staring at me in shock out of the corner of my eye but I didn't acknowledge him.

"Ms. Vulpes!" Coma's eyes snapped around and focused on me, I shifted my head slightly so the white streak fell out from behind my ear, I figured out who this kid reminded me of and I needed to confirm it. "Thank you for volunteering. Mr. Coma this is Morgan Vulpes, ask her anything you need to know." He nodded to me and I moved out from the bench and waited for him to come up beside me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Vulpes." He said, doing the gentleman-y thing and placing a light kiss on the back on my hand. I pulled my hand back and smiled,

"It's nice to meet you too, may I introduce you to some friends of mine?" he nodded,

"Of course." I turned to the table, sent Draco a warning glare who was fuming and shooting Coma his 'potter glare.'

"This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend." I told him calmly, Coma put his hand out and Draco shook it but only after I glared at him to do so.

"This is Amanda Night," she blushed and took his hand, earning him a glare from Nott, "Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ayla Smith and Zane Frances." He shook their hands in turn, I would've introduced Crabbe and Goyle but I couldn't find them.

"I'll give you a tour now, see you later." I led him out of the great hall.

"So what did I do to make Frances, Nott and Malfoy dislike me?" he asked casually. I laughed,

"Slytherins are very protective, you kissed my hand: Draco doesn't like you, you made Amanda and Ayla swoon: Zane and Nott don't like you." He nodded,

"Well that explains it." I led him down to a deserted hallway and turned on him, dropping my little act.

"What are you going here, and why did you change your name?" I snarled. He dropped the kind smile as well,

"I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned. I narrowed my eyes,

"Don't lie to me Demitri Kougar." He sighed,

"I was hoping I would be able to keep it a secret a little longer than this. Fine, I came here to find you." I stopped,

"Why?" he sighed,

"I had a dream about four months back of a black fox, she told me to find you and help with something. I didn't believe it until my own other half told me to do what she said." I gaped at him,

"You came here…because of a dream?" he fidgeted awkwardly

"Yes…" I laughed,

"Fine, what were you supposed to help me with?" he slouched against the wall,

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes and looked at him,

"At least you're lucky enough to still have your other form." I muttered. He scoffed,

"_Lucky?_ How is having to live your life a secret because you have an animal living inside you _lucky?_" I stared at him, appalled.

"What? I lost my other half and I feel terrible, I miss her! How could you say that?" he shook his head,

"You had a different animal in you, don't question me." he said sadly, "Lets finish the tour."

I led him around the building, giving him a detailed tour of the entire castle. By the time we made it down to the dungeon it was almost three.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave in about a half hour. But this is the dungeon, where we will have potions class and where the Slytherin common room is." I led him into the potions room,

"Professor Snape." I called, walking in. He looked up and scanned Dem- Christian then looked at me,

"Yes Ms. Vulpes?"

"I need to get to practice I was hoping you could help Coma to find his dorm room." I replied, giving Demitri a look that I hope said 'you owe me'.

"I have work, bring him to the common room and get Mr. Zabini to do it." I nodded,

"Yes sir." I turned around and gestured for him to follow me.

I led him into the common room and looked around,

"Hey Zabini!" I called. He looked up from his spot by the fire as did Draco.

"Yah Vulpes?" I made a face,

"I told you that you could call me Morgan." He rolled his eyes,

"I'll call you Morgan when you call me Blaise." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Fine, Blaise can you finish Coma's tour, I need to get to practice." He nodded,

"Of course dear Morgan." Draco kicked him and I stifled a laugh,

"Draco stop abusing our friends and get moving."

We ran to our separate dorm rooms, changed and came back out.

"Bye Coma!" I called and went out to the pitch.

Demitri/Christian's POV

I stared after the past shifter, she was different than I expected, I though she was going to be a hideous snarky bitch like I was told all Slytherins were by my cousin. But Morgan was nice, cunning (but in a good way) and gorgeous. When I heard her say the words 'my boyfriend' jealousy boiled in my gut. He doesn't understand what it's like to be one of us, hell, he probably doesn't even know she _is_ a shifter, but I'm sure that little bit of information would break up their relationship.

I was shocked how quickly she figured out who I really was, and even more that she didn't rat me out first chance she got.

Morgan Vulpes… the surviving member of the Vulpes family and me Demitri Kougar, the last shifter of the Kougar family it was as if we were meant for each other, we could understand the pain of loosing our entire families, the burden of this curse we were placed under…we needed to stick together, maybe that's why the fox sent me here, to comfort her host.

That must be it!

Now I just need to get rid of Malfoy.

Zabini showed me to the dorms and I kept up my act, thanking him even though this kid was a complete poser, talking about random stuff about how 'awesome' he was or something like that.

I went back down and sat in front of the fire, waiting for Morgan to come back.

An hour later Malfoy came walking back into the room, holding two brooms and two sets of robes but he was by himself.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked as soon as he came near me. He sneered at me, a much different person when Morgan wasn't around.

"What's it to you Coma?" he snapped, "Is she like your Mommy can't do anything without her?" he smirked at his own joke and swept away. I glared at his back and waited.

Malfoy came back out a while later and sat near a window, working on his homework. Even after that Morgan came in, her hand wrapped in a cloth. I sat up and opened my mouth to talk to her but she just gave me a friendly smile and walked by me to Malfoy. She gave him a much bigger smile and he wrapped his slimy arm around her waist, it made my blood boil. A low growl made it out of my throat and Morgan turned to look at me curiously.

Morgan's POV

I walked back into the common room, my hand bleeding even more and I really just wanted to talk to Draco. I came in and found that Demitri had stayed up, probably not a good sign, when I walked by I picked up my pace subtly, gave him a friendly smile and stopped by Draco, my tiny smile growing,

"Hey Draco." He turned around and wrapped his arm around my waist,

"How is it today?" I showed him my bandaged hand, the white cloth turning pink.

"It's been better."

I heard a low growl from behind me and I turned to look at Demitri who's gaze was fixed on Draco's arm and he was growling, not even close to a good sign. From what I can remember I was told by Grandma and Grandpa the Kougar clan was thickskulled and not very smart, once they came to some conclusion, no matter how bad or how many times they were told they were wrong they wouldn't listen and keep chasing that goal and something tells me he got it stuck in his head that I should be his.

Thankfully for me the Vulpes family has always been full of smooth talkers and sly tricksters, we were talented in the art of confusion, which is useful in swaying the Kougar family away from whatever goal they had. I turned away from him and settled down to do my work, helping Draco with the living water spell and hinting about getting ahead and using the living wind.

"Come on! You can show up the rest of the class!" I whined, giving him my 'look',

"But this is hard enough!" he groaned back, avoiding my gaze,

"Little Malfoy giving up so quickly? Can't say I'm surprised." A voice said cruelly behind me. I jumped and spun around,

"Coma! Don't say that!" I snapped, glaring at him, stupid cougar. He rolled his eyes,

"I don't see why you've stuck with this stupid weakling. You should be with someone of your own kind." He purred coming to close for my liking. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest protectively.

"I'm not like you anymore." I snapped, my sorrow dripping into my voice.

"Maybe you could remember what it's like around me, rekindle your _animal_ spirit." My eyes narrowed,

"You know I think you may be more forward than Draco, and that's saying something." I looked up and smirked at Draco who smiled right back.

"Sickening." He spat. I looked back to him,

"You'll never get a girl like that." I grinned evilly, "But I know just the person desperate enough to go for you." I looked back at up Draco innocently, "Ever since I stole her not-so-secret interest, do you know where Parkinson is?"

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her—" he shot a smug look at Coma, "—Love." Coma's lip curled in disgust and he gave he an annoyingly suggestive wink and tried to be subtle about tilting his head to the side but I scoffed and turned away,

"Fat chance." I growled and ignored him, turning back to Draco,

"Come on!" I went back to my original conversation with him,

"No!"

"Since when do you pass up a chance to show people up?"

"Since I want to go to bed!" he yawned to prove his point. I pouted and raised up to my tiptoes to whisper in his ear,

"Even if I gave you kiss?" he came up short and frowned,

"Tomorrow." I sighed and went back to standing normally,

"Fine, no kiss for you." I pilled my books up and walked away, leaving him glaring after me in annoyance.

The next few days were hell, Demitri took every chance he got to flirt with me, the detentions with Umbridge were still painful, we were getting to much homework and Quidditch practice was getting harder and harder. Finally Friday came, the last detention I would ever get with the toad woman…hopefully.

That detention was the worse, the cut opened on the first line, blood was running down my wrist at a steady stream and Potter kept looking up and staring out the window whenever he could. When I glanced out I saw red shapes flying around so I guessed this was the tryouts for his team. When time was finally up she checked my hand, deemed it satisfactory and let me go but I got the instinctual feeling I should wait for Potter so I took an unusually long time packing up my things and wrapping my hand, if she asked I was going to say I had an extra bandage for him, which I actually did.

I was right to wait, as soon as Umbridge touched his hand he eyes widened in pain and his pupils dilated in terror. He ripped his hand out of her hand and backed up fearfully. I jogged over, and caught a hold of his arm and kept him from sprinting out of the room so I could talk to him.

"Potter!" I yelled, snapping out of his daze, we were in the middle of an empty hallway and I was a little worried about him. "Tell me what happened." I said slowly.

"M-My scar hurt." I nodded slowly,

"Do you think it had anything to do with Voldemort?" he frowned,

"It could be…"

"But I don't think she could be possessed by him like Quirrel, he has his own body now." He sighed in disdain,

"I don't know." He trudged away, staring blankly in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEW OR DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH BY _NO UPDATES!_

Chapter 4-

I enjoyed the weekend, since I had kept up with my homework I didn't have much to do and I got Draco to work on the living wind spell. He was so mad about how hard it was, and _I _got mad at him when he accidentally made my skirt fly up! He had gotten a face full of Jinx.

Well I mostly enjoyed the weekend, I enjoyed _Saturday, _Sunday however was a different story.

On Sunday Draco had something so I was on my own, or I _wished _I was alone. Coma took Draco's absence to his advantage and followed me around.

"Morgan, babe—"

"Don't call me babe."

"I know you want me, so I'll let you." I rolled my eyes,

"I don't want you so leave me alone." I snapped, heading towards the Quidditch pitch already dressing in my robes and carrying my broom, looking for extra practice. I found two people already flying around already, crimson robes flying around them. I smiled, Potter and Weasley must have the same idea I did. I turned to Coma,

"Leave." Then kicked off, flying towards them.

"Hey Potter! Ron!" I called out, wheeling around to easily catch the quaffle that Potter had just thrown.

"Oh hi Morgan, what are you doing here?" I shrugged,

"Trying to get some extra practice and to get away from my stalker." They both turned around and focused in on Coma, who had now settled into the stands and was watching me. "Anyway I know it's been about a year since we last practiced together but no one else is around."

We practiced for a few hours and I found a few things about Ron, he froze up against an opponent sometimes.

"You know we're technically _training_ the enemy how to beat us." Potter pointed out after I scored again. I laughed,

"Don't worry about it, our match isn't in a while so you'll get better by then." Rom nodded and I gave him an easy shot so he would catch it. I glanced up at the sun and realized it was about four.

"Well I'd better go, Draco should be done by now." I drifted down slowly, dreading seeing Coma. He seemed nice at first but now…well now he's a douche bag.

I ignored him and walked into the changing rooms, grabbing my clothes and slipping into the bathroom. I pulled off my robes only to hear a loud wolf whistle. I screamed and spun around clutching my shirt to my chest,

"OUT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, throwing my shoe at him. He laughed and backed up I dressed in record time.

When I walked out I grabbed my shoe and glared at him,

"You pervert, I should report you." I hissed. Coma just smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist,

"But you don't really want to do that Babe." He breathed huskily.

"I told you not to call me Babe and yes, I really—"

I couldn't finish my objection with a pair of lips crushed against mine. I fought against him kicking and screaming (as much as I could) but he was twice as strong as I was. His hands pushed my shirt up and traveled up my sides, reaching heights I did not want them to go. I fought twice as hard, keeping my lips firmly locked together and fighting his hands. He stepped forward, forcing me to move backwards or fall and he kept doing that until I hit a wall. Finally I focused all my strength on my hands and scratched my nails across his face, hopefully drawing blood, but he backed off, shocked. I wiped my lips and spat on the ground,

"I hope that scars you bastard." I spat and stalked off, not even bothering to fix my hair and clothes and almost ran to the common room.

Actually I did.

I had never moved faster except for the day of the second challenge and I had just come out of the infirmary. I forced out the password and continued sprinting. I passed Draco without a second glance and jumped down all ten stairs to the dormitory and started pacing around angrily. Thoughts of murder were flashing through my mind, torture, jinxes, humiliation, the options were endless.

By the time I calmed down enough to _not_ wrap my hands around the first male throat I see and squeeze until their face turns purple it was almost curfew so I just laid down. Amanda had come in a few hours earlier and asked what had happened but I just started swearing and yelling at her so she ran away.

"M-Morgan?" a voice called from up the stairs, "Are you calm now?" I chuckled,

"Yes I promise no to murder any female." I put that female there purposely, Coma was another story. I've know him for five days and he's already sexually harassed me, WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? All the girls came filtering down, cast wary glances at me and went to their beds.

I got Keres and was asleep within minutes.

xXxDreamxXx

She was there and sitting next to her was a male cougar. I glared at the cougar and looked back at her,

"Yes?" I asked her politely. she didn't answer directly, but they both spoke a strange prophecy-like thing

"_When the moon sets because of a spell" _

"_The sun will come to bring her back"_

"_The one who thinks we are a curse" _

"_Shall bring joy to the one who finds us a blessing."_

"_All you must do my child." _

"_Is get the sun to give you their power"_

"_Through a process known as the transfer of souls" _

_xXxDream EndxXx _

I woke up with a start, thankfully found I wasn't screaming my ass off and inched back so I was leaning against my headboard and frowned before launching up and running upstairs to the common room. I needed to remember that saying. I spotted my things and jogged over to them, picking up a piece of parchment and walking over to my favorite seat and turning to sit down only to squeak and jump away, Draco was sleeping peacefully in the chair, his head lolled to the side and a book sliding down his leg. I snickered quietly, wrote down what I needed to, tucked it in my pocket and walked over to Draco. First I took the book and closed it carefully and put it on the table with the rest of our stuff and laughed, shaking his shoulder,

"Draco, Draco wake up." he groaned in annoyance and didn't wake up.

"Get up." nothing.

"Draco!" He twitched I scowled at him,

"Malfoy get your ass up before I jinx it off!" I snapped loudly. He jumped and opened his eyes,

"Huh? Did I hear you say something about jinxing my ass off?" he muttered, yawning widely and stretching.

"Yes, you weren't waking up, you should go down to the dorm." He stared at me in confusion,

"Isn't that where I am now?" I laughed,

"No, you're in the common room." He looked around,

"Oh."

I smiled and tried to pull him up but only succeeded in failing and falling back on him. In the fall my shirt rode up a bit and his hand touched my bare skin, I mentally freaked and my body went rigid. And I tried to indiscreetly push his hand away from my side but it didn't turn out that way.

"What's wrong?" I smiled falsely,

"You're hand is just cold." He narrowed his eyes at me, not believing me for a second.

"Uh huh, so what was up with you today? You just came running in, not looking your best I must add, and holed up in the girl's dorm, not even _Parkinson_ would go down there." I laughed, a combination of awkwardness and victory and tried to wave it off,

"Just a little accident on the pitch."

"In all the years you've played Quidditch you have never gotten in an accident, why start now?" He still didn't believe me.

"Uh…Potter pushed me?"

"But, for some very obnoxious reason, he does like you."

"My broom spazzed."

"I happen to know quite well that those brooms don't 'spaz'."

"Okay I'm out of excuses so I'm just going back to bed." I tried to stand up but he wouldn't let me,

"I also saw Coma come in shortly after you with four long scratches across his face, which appeared to be caused by fingernails." He spoke slowly, his voice dripping with hatred,

"I think that voice is more filled with hate then when you talk to Potter, I'll have to congratulate him tomorrow: Draco hates someone more than you. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Draco did not find this as amusing as I did.

"What happened?" I shrugged nonchalantly,

"Oh you know…things…that I don't want to say because if I do you'll get expelled for murder."

"And why would I murder him?"

"…Reasons…"

"Morgan." He growled angrily. I sighed in annoyance,

"Fine! Okay! He kissed me. Happy now? !" I snarled, leaving out the…_other _part. His eyes narrowed dangerously,

"You're right, I'm going to murder him." He tried to stand up but I forced him to stay. He looked at me and tried to come across as innocent but his eyes were to full of hate,

"I'm just going the dorm like you asked me to."

"Well now I want you to stay with me and _not_ get expelled for murder." He scowled at me and tried to stand up again but I sat on him.

"It's fine, I swear." It sounded dangerously like one of the conversations I had about my 'parents'.

"Morgan you are being much to calm about this!" his eyes narrowed, "Did you _enjoy_ it?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? !" I snarled, "It was the most disgusting experiencing I have ever been a part of! Did you not notice I scratched his face?"

"Than why are you so calm?" I rolled my eyes

"Because I don't want you to get expelled idiot! Now if you'll excuse me I need to contact Blaise and make sure you don't kill Coma." I kept my position but turned around, pulling out my wand,

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I muttered, thinking of a time I _wasn't _pissed at Draco. A silver wisp flew from my wand and formed a tiger.

"Go get Blaise." I told it. She nodded her head and leapt away.

A few minutes of annoyed silence my patronus came leaping back up the stairs, Blaise trudging behindher in annoyance,

"What the bloody hell do you want Morgan?" he growled.

"I need you make sure Draco doesn't murder anyone." He raised any eyebrow at me, running his hand through his hair to mess it up even more,

"And why would our dear Draco murder someone?" I waved my hand dismissively,

'It's too late for that, I'll tell you tomorrow. Just please?" Blaise nodded and we both turned to Draco who was glaring at me with so much venom I was scared I would spontaneously combust.

"Oh don't glare at me like that, I can't have you getting expelled and I can take care of myself, I'll just hit a little harder if it happens again." I said in a sing song voice.

"But it _won't _happen again, I'm not letting you out of my sight again." I rolled my eyes,

"You can try," I stood up and started to walk away, "and don't listen to anything he says, true of not he just wants get a rise out of you." I smiled and disappeared down the stairs.

The next day Draco stayed true to his word, I only got away when I had to go to the bathroom or down to the girl's dorm. It's not that I disliked it, I was fine with it, it was the constant glares he would give any male within a five foot radius of me, mostly Coma, that kind of annoyed me, the only guys I could talk to were Blaise, Nott and Zane, everyone else received death glares.

"Hey Draco, its Gryffindor Quidditch practice today, wanna go see how Ron's doing?" he grinned evilly,

"Of course, in fact I think the whole team should come." He called down the table, alerting each of our teammates what we were doing

The team smirked evilly and I felt breathing in my ear, a shiver went up my spine, but not a good chill.

"You want to meet in the locker rooms again and finish what we started?" Coma breathed in my ear.

"I'd rather puke slugs." I spat, drawing Draco's attention to the situation. He turned on Coma and his hand went to his pocket where he kept his wand but Coma had already walked away.

"Bloody git. I wish he'd get hit in the head with a bludger, or at least leave me alone. I hate those damn cougars." Draco, still livid, eyed me with curiosity

"Cougar?" I nodded, a little shocked.

"I haven't told you yet? Oh, sorry I've been so distracted by…other things that I must've forgot." He waited for me to explain but I shook my head, scanning the people, "Not here." He nodded. We talked with our other friends calmly and went out to see Ron, I don't hate him, but this shall be very amusing. (Insert evil laugh here)

DON'T FORGET! YOU NEED TO REVIEW! You know…the button… below these words… it's pretty…you should click it. CLICK IT!

׀

V


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEW OR MESA NO UPDATE!

Chapter 5-

Harry's POV

(I'm regretting putting this story in first person, oh well)

Ron was nervous, _very_ nervous and the sudden appearance of the Slytherin team didn't help much. We all spread out, just to catch and throw the Quaffle but Ron was getting nervous, dropping the ball and allowing the Slytherins a chance to laugh, what made it worse was, even though she was obviously trying to hide it, Morgan was laughing with everyone else. I don't care what she says, she definitely has changed, she would be over there yelling at Malfoy, possibly slapping him and defending Ron but now she was laughing with them. It's strange how fast people's loyalties change.

"...Maybe you need to lie down, it must've been about a week since you've been to the hospital wing, that's a new record I think." Malfoy jeered but I ignored him, Morgan opened her mouth, I hid a smirk hoping she would correct him but then I remembered she didn't like me,

"Draco! Don't be so mean!" hope sprang back into my heart, "You know as well as me the record is five days and if he keeps ignoring his team he's going to get hit in the head with the quaffle." I glanced over at her and felt something hit me in the side of the head, everyone, even Morgan roared with laughter,

"Harry! Pay attention!" Angelina chided me as I dived to catch the quaffle, my face as red as it, which of course didn't get past them,

"Look! His face looks like a quaffle!" Someone yelped and they laughed. I whipped the quaffle a little harder than I meant to and caught Ron by surprise. He yelped and dodged it.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO _CATCH_ IT WEASLEY!" The Slytherins shouted.

Twenty minutes later and practice was over: Katie was almost out cold having taken the wrong sweet from Fred and George and the Slytherins (Even Morgan) started chanting _"Gryffindors are losers." _

I needed to talk to Morgan.

I searched all over for her, not telling Hermione and Ron where I was, and finally found her, as always, with Malfoy in the library. As seems normal, Malfoy noticed me first and sneered at me.

"Love someone's here to talk to you." He said. I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her but she responded to it, looking up and meeting my eyes.

"I'll be right back at least _try_ to move the book!" He grumbled in annoyance and glared at the book on the table.

I led Morgan through a few aisles before stopping and turning to her. She leaned against the wall casually and waited,

"You rang?" I frowned at her,

"Why?" she blinked, acting innocent

"Why did you ring? Well I don't know! Why don't you tell me?" she said cheerfully.

"Why did you go along with what they were saying at our practice? You made Ron pissed." She laughed,

"Harry I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team, of _course_ I'm going to try and weigh chances in our favor! Even if that means humiliating someone." She shrugged, "It's just how I think." I glared at her,

"You didn't used to." She looked at me and rolled her eyes,

"Actually I did. I punched Draco to get him out of the way in third year, I trapped Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in a closet to get info out of them in second year and I stalked Snape through most of first year in my f-fox form to get info. I always do whatever nessicarry to get what I want. Now I don't hate Draco so I won't use him but now I am an accepted Slytherin and I won't turn against my house.

Believe it or not, we Slytherin are very loyal to our companions and very protective of our friends. Now that I am friends with a good number of Slytherins and my boyfriend is the _Prince_ of Slytherins I am going to stick with my house." She finished he little speech and I still didn't believe her, there was a gaping flaw in that whole thing,

"_But I thought we were your friends!" _I snapped. Morgan shrugged, not at all surprised by my outburst.

"Well it's kinda an off and on thing, like you annoy me…a lot… and Granger," I flinched at last name, " and Weasley," another twitch and I noticed her smile, "annoy me sometimes. Sure Draco can get on my nerves sometimes but we get over it quickly. So what I'm saying is I prioritize with Draco." She pushed off the wall and smiled,

"Anything else? I need to make sure Draco's not SLACKING OFF!" she said the end abnormally loud and I heard someone stomp away, my eyes widened,

"He was there…the whole time?" Morgan snickered and nodded,

"Ya, he followed us and listened in. You mean you didn't know?" I shook my head. "Oh, well then, return to my question: anything else?" I shook my head so she smiled and walked away. I followed her and turned the corner. She was laughing and trying to explain something, her arms loosely around his neck. I sighed, shook my head and walked back to the common room.

Morgan's POV

I kept trying to explain the living wind spell to Draco, who was getting very frustrated with it, until we both gave up and worked on our other homework.

"I wonder how long it'll be before I give in or he gives up." I muttered randomly, looking up from my Divination book.

"Who?" Draco asked, equally distracted with his Alchemy book.

"Harry." He dragged his eyes away from his book and frowned,

"I'm sure the latter will happen soon. And how did you know I was there?" I laughed,

"She may be gone but I still have her advanced senses. Next time try and either keep down wind or walk quieter." He let of a _huff_ and nodded, going back to his homework.

A few hours later and we went back down to the common room to relax.

"I think my hand is dead." I groaned, shaking out my poor, over abused writing hand. Draco nodded in agreement stretching his fingers out in an attempt to relieve them.

"Well let's go to bed." I said, yawning. He nodded and pulled me towards him for a quick kiss before turning to the boy's dorm,

"Good Night Morgan."

"Night Draco."

_~~THE VERY NEXT DAY~~_

"Morgan!" I turned around, recognizing that voice, and stopped thus causing Draco to stop. I smiled at him,

"Go ahead, I'll see you in Charms." He nodded, sneered at the approaching figure and sauntered away.

"Hey Gr- uh sorry, Hermione." She looked excited about something.

"I have to ask you something!" I nodded,

"I figured that out, now what would that something be?" She was practically quivering with excitement.

"Well we, mostly I, had an idea to start a Defense Against the Dark arts class, where we actually _learn_ Defense Against the Dark arts. Harry's going to teach it and I was wondering if you wanted to join." I was shocked.

"You're asking _me_, who people are starting to call the Princess of Slytherins, to join a DADA group?" she nodded hyperly. I mulled it over and smiled,

"Sounds great! I hate that lady anyways; this will be a good way to piss her off." Hermione opened her mouth, "And I won't tell anyone." I answered her unasked question.

"Great! We're holding the first meeting at the Hog's Head at the next Hogsmade trip! See ya there!" she ran off, I think she had Transfiguration and I smiled, turning towards the Charms classroom.

With the Hogsmade trip just around the corner I was having trouble thinking of an excuse to get out of going with Draco. He brought it up when we were doing our homework the day before,

"So Hogsmade trip is tomorrow, you have anything in mind?" I swallowed uncomfortably,

"Well actually I was planning on going into the forests, try to see what's happening around there." I said, thinking of what I actually did used to enjoy doing. He frowned,

"Oh." I smiled apologetically,

"Sorry, but I think you've been neglecting your friends a little, go hang out with Blaise and Nott." He chuckled and looked over at the two,

"Okay, tell me if you find anything interesting." I laughed, relieved that everything had gone smoothly,

"Will do."

The next day I said goodbye to Draco and walked towards the forest, only to turn and head through the back roads. Since I took the long way I was the last to show up. I jogged in, looked at the barkeeper and decided I was fine without anything to drink. I saw the large group and walked over,

"Sorry I'm late, I took the long way to make it seem I went to the forest." I explained, sitting next to Hermione. Everyone but Hermione and Luna were staring at me in shock,

"What are you doing here?" some Ravenclaw kid asked acidly. I looked at him innocently,

"Hearing what Potter has to say." Hermione sighed,

"Please call him Harry." I pouted,

"Fine, what _Harry_ had to say."

"B-But you're a Slytherin!"

"And you're a Ravenclaw, your point?"

"Even worse you're the _Princess _of Slytherin." I groaned,

"Don't call me that! It makes it seem like Draco and I are married!"

"B-But—" I ignored the protesting children and looked back at Harry,

"Now what we you saying as I came in?" But Hermione spoke up,

"We were talking about starting a Defense against the Dark Arts group because V-Voldemort's back." I nodded,

"Okay, sorry." I waved for her to go on and listened intently.

"I still don't believe You-Know-who is back." That Ravenclaw kid said, "One witness and the word from Dumbledore isn't enough to convince me."

"Well actually there were two witnesses." Harry said, looking at me, making everyone else.

"Well yah, I may've been unconscious for part of it but I did see the Dark Lord get resurrected." Some Hufflepuff kid pointed at me like what ever I just said proved a point,

"She called him the Dark Lord! Only _Death Eaters _call him that!" I groaned.

"I'm in Slytherin! That's all I hear! I would say Voldemort (people flinched) but people spaz, so I say the Dark Lord, which is what I'm used to, and people still spaz! You-Know-who and He-Who-must-not-be-named is to long! So get used to it." I glared at the kid and he cowered backwards.

"Why were you out cold?" I turned my attention on Neville.

"Because he cursed me." I said simply. Then frowned, "Well actually I guess I wasn't unconscious…"

"Then why didn't you see anything?"

"Well I think I was twitching on the ground screaming, right Harry?" he nodded,

"Yes and I have to say it really was distracting." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Well excuse me for being in pain! Anyway so that's two witnesses, the word of Dumbledore, is that good enough?" the kid frowned and didn't answer.

They went on and on about what Harry had done with or without help and I kinda zoned out, drawing in the dust that covered the table.

"I think Vulpes should help!" my head snapped up, hearing my name,

"Huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes,

"They think you should help Harry teach." My eyes widened,

"_Why?" _I asked, stunned.

"Well you may be a Slytherin—"

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." I muttered, being ignored,

"—But you've done just as much as Harry!"

"I've heard you can actually make your patronus _talk!_"

"Well ya but—"

"And you helped Harry through the tests in the Sorcerer's stone! The _hardest _one!"

"Ya but so—"

"You've mastered all the living elements!"

"That was for the tournament!"

"And you made it through the tournament!"

"Barely!" I snapped, that empty feeling returning.

"Well then! Who wants to join?" I looked at Harry desperately but he looked too shocked to do anything.

There was a general murmur of agreement and I sighed.

"Now we need to figure out what time to do it, I think at least once a week…"

"It's can't conflict with our Quidditch Practice!" Angelina said.

"Or ours." Cho chang said,

"Nor with ours." The Ravenclaw kid, Zacharias Smith said.

"Mine either." I spoke up.

"We'll find something that doesn't conflict with any practices, but we need to learn how to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters." I winced slightly and everyone turned to look at me. I put my hands up in surrender,

"Hey! I just happen to personally know some of their kids!" I said defensively.

A few minutes later and a piece of paper, which I could tell was jinxed, it's just something I can tell from doing it a lot myself, was being passed around. I signed my name without hesitation but a few people glared at me reproachfully but I ignored them.

"Well we'd better get going." Fred said and he George and Lee walked out. The crowd started thinning by twos and threes until only the Golden Trio and I were the only ones left.

"Well that went well." Hermione said cheerfully, I nodded,

"Yah, I didn't get as many glares or insults as I expected! Well I'm going to do some early Christmas shopping, see ya later." I waved and turned to the stores, thinking about what I was going to get everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEW AND ALSO… I want you to know something….it's really important… and I'm trusting you, yes you random person…with my heart's deepest secret… _I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter 6-

The next day Umbridge released a new decree about clubs and stuff. And for some strange reason every single kid I saw at the meeting yesterday was glaring murderously at me. Draco, who had already gotten the Slytherin team back in business, noticed and questioned me about it,

"People are glaring at you more than usual. What did you do?" I blinked, watching as Zacharias Smith gave me a very rude hand gesture.

"I have no idea." I breathed as we made our way down to potions.

Draco smirked and pulled out the document saying that we could play and started bragging about it, two times louder than really needed. I stood in the back, laughing quietly at the face he made in reference to the mentally altered ward until Neville launched forward. I stepped forward,

"Hey, Neville…" I tried to calm him down, blocking Draco from his view, who was simply standing there watching, a huge smile on his face.

The kid was stronger than he looked. He broke out of both Harry _and _Ron's grips and lunged forward,

"MOVE!" he shouted shoving me out of the way. I gasped and fell backwards hitting the wall with a groan.

Professor Snape slammed the door open at that moment and looked at the scene. Neville had frozen after he pushed me, looking at me with wide terrified eyes. Everyone else was staring at Neville and Draco looked ready to murder him.

"What has happened here?" he drawled, looking at me. I stood up, a little dizzy and tried to focus on Snape but he kept moving and it made me nauseous so I closed my eyes,

"Uh…Draco said something about a mental ward…Neville got mad, I tried to calm him down… he broke Potter and Weasley's grasps," I used their last names to make it less suspicious, " and then, in his attempt to get to Draco he pushed me into a wall." I explained still dizzy and still with my eyes closed. I collapsed again, moaning in pain. "I didn't know he was so strong! _Owww." _

"Mr. Longbottom, two weeks worth of detention, Mr. Malfoy please take Ms. Vulpes up to the Hospital wing, I believe she may have a concussion." I nodded,

"I think that's a fair assumption." I mumbled.

"Come on Morgan." I tried to stand again only for my knees to give out, thankfully Draco caught me and sighed,

"Now I need to carry you." He acted annoyed and I opened my eyes a little,

"Well so-rry for having a concussion!" he chuckled and picked me up.

We walked in silence, my head pounding.

"Who knew he was so strong." I muttered again. Draco growled in annoyance,

"He'll never be able to do anything like that again." I poked him in the chest,

"Don't kill him, it is your fault for egging him on like that." I could tell he looked at me in shock, even though my eyes were closed,

"I was taunting Potter!" I laughed quietly and listened to a new voice,

"Oh my! What happened?" Madame Pomfery said.

"I got pushed into a wall and now my head hurts, I'm dizzy, nauseous and nothing will stay still!" I squeezed my eyes tighter together and clutched my head.

"Oh poor dear! Mr. Malfoy put her on one of the beds." I was being moved again then lowered, I felt the slightly uncomfortable but nice nonetheless hospital beds and sighed these were getting too familiar.

"Thanks Draco, you can go back to class." I opened one of my eyes and glared at him, "If I see anyone I know come in here I'm going to blame you automatically." He smiled a little bit but I saw annoyance flash across his face.

"Fine, no sending kids to the Hospital wing…but you said nothing about verbal abuse." I smiled and closed my eye again.

"See ya." I nodded and listened to his footsteps fade away before much quicker footsteps replaced them,

"Here, drink this dear it will help." I sat up slowly and took the flask from the Healer, drowning it and sighing contently. The weight that had been pressing on my skull was now gone and things had stopped moving.

"Thank you Madame Pomfery, could I—" she shook her head,

"No, stay here for the rest of the block." I groaned,

"But this is potions!" she chuckled,

"Only a Slytherin would be excited for that, most people are _happy _to miss out on Professor Snape's class." I smirked darkly,

"Now if I had Umbridge this block…" The older witch laughed and walked away, allowing me to lie back down sullenly and glare at the ceiling.

When I finally heard the bell ring I sat up hopefully and scanned the room for Madame Pomfery. She hurried out of her office, checked me over quick and gave me an okay, I only had a sore bump on the back of my head that I had to come back in to get checked tomorrow.

I stood outside the Transfiguration room impatiently, waiting for Draco to hurry up, for he had my things. When I finally saw his blond head walking towards me I smiled only to frown, seeing he only had one bag with him.

"Draco!" I whined in greeting. He flinched, eyes narrowed,

"Don't you dare become a Parkinson." I laughed,

"Wouldn't dream of it, anyway why didn't you take my bag?" he frowned at me, his brow furrowed while Crabbe and Goyle, who once again decided to follow him, stared at me stupidly,

"What do you mean? I didn't see it outside of the class, I assumed you had grabbed it." I rolled my eyes,

"I think you would've noticed if I had my bag." He frowned and shrugged.

I didn't get my bag back for the rest of the day, but thankfully it was that last block so I just avoided mentioning my bag-lessness to Professor McGonagall.

Afterwards we left, bogged down with even more homework and I started my search for my bag, it was obviously no one in Slytherin who had taken it or they would've given it back so I hunted down the Gryffindors.

I was unable to find the golden three so I stood at the end of the hallway and waited for any Gryffindor to come by. Finally a little hoard of first years came by and I smirked,

"Hey!" I called, they all froze in terror and turned around, the bravest one looking at me with a little less fear in her eyes,

"What do you want _Princess?_" I rolled my eyes,

"Oh shut up you little brat and go get Potter for me." I drawled, glaring at them. They jumped and scurried away. A few minutes later Harry came walking out, looking a little more than confused.

"Oh, Morgan! Some first year came up and told me a Slytherin demoness wanted to talk to me." I chuckled,

"That's a new one, anyway have you seen my bag? I dropped it when Neville attacked me and I haven't seen it since." He shook his head,

"Nope, sorry, but I did see that kid Jeremy grab a bag, I thought it was his, and leave in quite a hurry after that…incident. He's freaking out by the way." I waved my hand dismissively planning on murdering Coma if he planned to harass me again.

"Tell him it's nothing, now if you'll excuse me I need to go try and get my bag back without being raped." Harry stared after me in shock but I was already running.

I scoured the entire school until I turned and frowned outside, it was poring, I doubted he would be out there so I sighed dejectedly and walked towards the Common Room.

I came in and sighed, Coma and Draco were yelling at each other, both reaching for their wands. I shook my head and took a deep breath,

"SHUT IT!" I screamed and a deathly silence fell over the room. "There, thank you now everyone watching…_move along." _I snarled and they ran off, the older kids just glared at me and sauntered back to their homework.

"Now you two…what was it this time?" the glared at each other venomously,

"Well babe—"

"Don't call me babe."

"—I found your bag and I was just wondering, out loud you know how we do that, (_wink wink)_ about how I would like you to thank me and for some reason Draco—"

"That's _Malfoy_ to you." Draco interjected angrily,

"— found this offensive and called me some very colorful things and I responded equally."

"So can I have my bag?" They both blinked in shock and Coma held up my bag I walked over and grabbed it.

"You wanted to know how I would thank you?" he nodded, his eyes shining in excitement.

"So here is how." I walked forward until I was very close, Draco was rigid in rage but I didn't care. I leaned in so it looked like I was going to kiss him,

"Mor—" Draco growled from behind me but I just jerked my knee upwards and Coma's eyes widened and he collapsed in pain,

"Don't steal my stuff." I growled and traipsed away, smiling cheerfully at Draco as if I didn't just cause a boy to start moaning on the ground in pain.

"So what's our Potions homework?" Draco glanced over his shoulder and smiled maliciously down at Coma,

"Write a foot long essay on the uses of bolly wart in the Polly Juice potion."

I thanked him and sat down, flipping through my bag and pulling our a piece of parchment and got started, after a few minutes Coma got up and stumbled away, leaving us laughing at him.

"Man I hope I never piss you off." I snickered,

"That is a good idea Draco."

The next two days flew by with nothing interesting happening, I got to laugh from the inside as the Gryffindors trudged out to go to Quidditch practice, now that I was out of detention we were back to practices at six but now only on Saturday and it went for about three hours.

"Hey Morgan… can I uh…talk to you?" Harry/ Potter asked on the way to DADA awkwardly. I nodded,

"Sure, go ahead Draco I'll meet up with you." He sent the Gryffindor a piercing glare,

"Just don't stay to long, I don't Potter to land you in detention again." Harry shot me a look that clearly meant 'really, he's blaming this on me?', which I ignored,

"Don't worry bout it, this wont take long." He nodded, glared at Potter again (I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL HIM ANYMORE!) and walked away.

"We found a place for the meeting." I nodded, smiling,

"Great! When and where?" he chuckled,

"Tonight at eight on the seventh floor opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls." I nodded,

"That tapestry has always amused me, I'll be there let's go I don't want a detention." We ran down the hallway, I made it in just as the bell rang and slipped into my seat.

"What did Potter want?" I rolled my eyes,

"Trying to get some answers out of me for the potions essay, apparently Granger refused to help him saying 'if he wanted to learn anything he would learn it himself'." I sneered convincingly, "Like that will ever work." I still hated lying to Draco but I knew he would freak if he knew what I was up to.

That night I stood up and groaned,

"Well I can't deal with this right now, I'm going for a walk." I hissed, glaring at my Divination book.

"You sure? You want me to come with." I shook my head,

"No thanks, I just want some quiet, nothing against you and your talking habits." He smirked,

"Well I know something more enjoyable to keep both of our mouths busy…" I laughed,

"I'll see ya later, I'll be back before curfew." He sighed in annoyance and kissed me quickly,

"Fine, see ya."

I walked out of the common room and jogged through the halls, finally making it to the seventh floor,

"_This is not easy to get to!" _I complained mentally and looked down and frowned, _"Wasn't that the place there was a passageway outside?" _I walked over and knocked lightly, wondering if we were going to the forest or something. I walked in and looked around,

"Well this is different. When I came here it was a passageway outside." I shrugged and sat down next to Granger.

Like I always I zoned out for parts not involving fighting though I did raise my hand when the question 'So everyone aggress Harry should be leader.' Made it past my ears and nodded about 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"Now that that's settled I say we should—"

"Wait!" everyone looked over at Smith, he was glaring at him and I gazed back lazily, eyes half lidded, "What about her?"

"What about me?" I drawled, I saw the Golden trio flinch, oops was that my Draco drawl?

"Well you gave us up! Besides I don't think you should've been allowed in anyways, _no one_ can trust a Slytherin." I groaned, and a few people nodded in agreement

"One: I didn't give you up, and two: is that really smart?" He blinked,

"W-What do you mean?" I smirked, pushing myself up so I was now standing, my feet spread slightly, Slytherin smirk in place,

"Well seeing as how I am already on the list and I have already attended a meeting I can tell someone who is in the group, what the group is, and where the meetings are held. Now while I am in the Army I will gain nothing from giving us up, but if you kicked me out then I have nothing to lose from it. Slytherin tend to do things that prove useful to them, and I am no exception. I also have a bad temper, I almost broke someone's jaw in the third year for getting in my way, I put someone in the hospital for calling me a whore and I dueled, even though I did lose, a duel against someone for again calling me a whore. So if you kick me out I may get angry and decide to spill everything, and, since I was kicked out I don't believe that the little…_surprise_ Hermione set up would work on me." She gasped in shock but I ignored her, "So I suggest you think long and hard about kicking a Slytherin out against her will." I waited for someone to go against me, when no one did I turned back to Harry,

"Sorry, go on." I moved to sit back down but he grabbed my arm,

"Help me with this." I smirked and nodded, straightening up and scanned the group, looking for weaklings.

"I think we should start with a disarming spell, it may be basic but it's very useful." Smith started to open his mouth but I shot him a glare and he kept quiet.

"Morgan?" I nodded and backed up, turning to him, wand at the ready, I personally didn't want to lose my wand so I waited for him to explain it before shaking my head subtly at him,

"_Expelliarmus!" _We shouted at the same time but I hit him a quick second later and I sidestepped away from his curse. Ginny caught his wand and gave it back to Harry, who thanked her. For some reason the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, was glaring at me like I'd just insulted her or something.

"There, now split into pairs and practice." Everyone split up and I walked over to Harry,

"Sorry if I messed up your demo, I didn't want anyone to accidentally catch my wand and see it." he nodded,

"That's fine, if you don't want that to happen you can go around and observe everyone." I smiled thankfully at him and made some rounds, acting nicer and correcting their aim if they needed, giving them tips and stuff like that, this included helping Fred and George with a little thing I learned a while ago,

"Hey, there's a spell I found on accident, it's called _Expelliurmius._ It sounds almost exactly like it but when you perform it actually does the exact opposite thing, making him stick to anything he touches. The counter charm is just _Finite Incantatem." _They smirked joyfully and did just that. I continued walking, stopping randomly next to someone when I heard a yelp,

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Smith yelped, I think he had toppled backward, for there was now a pillow stuck to his arse. I laughed and kept walking,

"Expelliurmius?" Harry asked, looking at the Ravenclaw in amusement,

"I did nothing." I replied, smiling,

"No but you told Fred and George." I huffed in annoyance,

"Stalker." He chuckled and I followed him around, for a lack of anything else to do,

"Who's the stalker now?" we both laughed and I listened in to his conversation with Chang and Luna, a sick feeling in my gut,

"_This may be an anti-ministry thing for them but it's just extra practice for me." _As much as the ministry annoyed me I couldn't risk getting on anyone's (Mr. Malfoy's) bad side. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter FF-

IF YOU THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN! I ONLY WRITE THIS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, I LIKE HARRY POTTER, AND FOR REVIEWS! I ALSO ENJOY DON'T WHATEVER I WANT! LIKE 'YELLING' CONTINUOUSLY FOR NO ADEQUATELY EXPLAINED REASON! Please review.

Chapter 7-

For the next few weeks I was really starting to look forward to the D.A. meetings and loved the coins that Hermione had devised, they were very clever and interesting, though the resemblance to the Dark Mark creeped me out. I was a little upset that since the first Quidditch match was coming up I, along with all the people on the Gryffindor team were required daily practice.

When we woke up on the day we had been waiting for was a kinda frenzy in the common room, today was the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Blaise, Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were running around handing out something to _everyone._ I blinked and stood in the doorway, my face surely doing a perfect representation of Crabbe's when faced with a question. Draco saw me standing there and jogged over pushing a little pin in my hands. I looked down at it and laughed. It was a sliver crown with the words _'Weasley is our king'_ written across it.

"So I take it you figured out your song?" I asked, pinning the crown to my robes. He nodded excitedly.

Over the past few weeks Draco, Blaise and Nott had been working on a slightly mean, but highly entertaining, song that all the Slytherins would be singing during the match because I _may've_ let it slip that Ron freaks out when he was pressured.

"Well give me the lyrics!" Like I said, friend or not: I _will_ win.

There was no doubt that Weasley was a nervous wreck. While everyone else, including Draco, Potter and I would take all the supposed threats in stride Weasley took them to heart. At breakfast I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Potter trying to cheer him up but all he was doing was staring mutely at his plate. I pointed this out to Draco and he smiled evilly,

"Our king seems a little upset, and I don't think he's noticed our badges yet."

The entire team chuckled and looked at me. I groaned, whenever they wanted to tease them secretly they chose me, or they tried to, I used to refuse but not now. I stood up, my emerald robes swinging behind me and made my way towards the Gryffindor table. As surprising as it would seem to see a Slytherin go anywhere near the Gryffindor table most people knew I was the chosen person to mess with them secretly so no one paid me any mind. As soon as Granger saw me coming and her eyes landed on my badge she shook her head, making subtle shooing motions but I pretended I didn't see her.

"Hey Ron." I greeted cheerfully, using his first name to sound nice. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot and dull,

"Oh Hi Morgan." I smiled innocently, pretending to not notice the glare both Potter and Granger were giving me.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." He looked at me in confusion and, since the eye is automatically drawn towards shiny objects, his eyes fell on my badge and frowned,

"T-Thanks…what does your badge say?" I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about and looked down at the badge,

"Oh this? It says 'Weasley is Our King.'" He paled even more,

"W-Why?" I laughed easily,

"Well we're just rooting for you, that's all." Potter twitched,

"We?" Ron asked, wow this was taking him a while to figure out.

"Well of course! _Everyone _in Slytherin is wearing them!" Ron's head whipped around and focused on the badges that all the Slytherin were wearing so proudly.

"Well I'd better get back!" I started to walk away then stopped, "Oh, and I hope you like Draco's song, he put a lot of work into it." I left them confused and went back to my table.

"Great! He looks even worse now!" Flint cheered (A/N- while reading the book I realized that Flint is actually gone this year but I really cant remember the other guy's name for my life so I'm just keeping it as Flint.)

I bowed mockingly,

"Why thank you." Everyone laughed and we sat down to finish eating.

The match was upon us.

We went through the normal talk: don't lose, we're the best, the other team is terrible…blah blah blah.

Once we were allowed out we marched out proudly, we could almost hear the Slytherins singing in the background so I hummed it to myself, smiling. Draco looked over and smirked as well,

"See it's so catchy!" we laughed and waited, I cast a wary glance at Crabbe and Goyle who were now our new beaters, I had been hit a few times by a badly aimed bludger and wasn't looking forward to this much.

The Gryffindor team came out and I smirked, waving at Ron and tapping my badge, giving him a thumbs up.

"Captains shake hands." They glared at each other and Flint tried to crush Alicia's hand.

"Mount your brooms and…BEGIN!" I launched up into the air.

The game had begun. I weaved around, avoiding bludgers and trying to get the Quaffle. Johnson got hit with the bludger and then dropped it! I smirked and dived, but Flint got it first and flew back down the pitch but got hit. I groaned and chased after Bell, then Spinnet.

Lee Jordan picked up on our song and I smiled, opening my mouth and added my voice, as did everyone else on the team, though still focusing on the game.

Weasley cannot save a thing He cannot block a single ring That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our king!

The quaffle was thrown to me after our Keeper caught it. I smiled and shot back down the pitch, weaving between the other team. As I got closer and closer to the goal the singing got louder and louder. I pulled myself to a stop and threw the quaffle, singing with everyone else.

He missed! Ten- zero Slytherin! I whooped in happiness and smiled sweetly at Ron,

"Thank you King Weasley!" I taunted before shooting away

Forty nothing and he caught it, Potter caught the snitch.

I dived down and landed by Draco, he got twice as nasty after we lost and something told me this wasn't going to end well.

"…We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Draco was shouting, obviously very, _very_ mad.

"Draco don't push it." I warned but he didn't listen, he just kept talking until he brought on the wrath of Harry, Fred _and_ George.

"Draco…" I warned again but then he just _had_ to bring Harry's mother into this.

Harry let go of George and ran at Draco. I screamed, to shocked to do anything and watched in terror as Draco got punched in the stomach _and _in the face…a few times. He collapsed and curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning in pain.

"Draco!" I yelped.

"Mr. Goyle, please help Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Madame Hooch said, fuming. Goyle nodded and helped Draco up, I trotted next to him worriedly.

He actually fell unconscious during our trip up. When we got to the hospital wing there was already a bed ready for him, Goyle put him down and stood dumbly by, unsure what to do.

"You can go now." Madame Pomfery said so he lumbered away but I pulled up a chair and sat defiantly by him, daring the healer to force me to leave. She sighed,

"I've been seeing to much of you Ms. Vulpes." I smiled,

"Well maybe I can help out?" her eyes lit up happily,

"I don't see why not! Here this is a special potion to relieve pain, it has a mixture of honey, poppy seeds, jade and salamander blood. The dose it different depending on each patient and judging by the fact that Mr. Malfoy passed out from the pain I'm going to say two teaspoons."

I worked with Madame Pomfery for about an hour, learning a lot. It was fascinating, learning all the things you could do with a simple plant or stone. I think I may consider being a healer in the future… I also learned that Harry, Fred and George have been banned from Quidditch.

Draco groaned and I ran over to his bed, where he was just opening his eyes,

"You're awake! Are you in pain?" he shook his head slowly,

"No, no pain I just feel like crap." I laughed, sitting down and wiping some slightly dirty strands of white-blonde hair out of his face,

"Well you did just get beat up." he grumbled in annoyance,

"Don't remind me." he growled and sat up.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the twins and Potter are never allowed to play Quidditch ever again." He smiled,

"Yes, that makes me feel _much_ better." I snickered,

"Well I think you can go, if you want to, I'm going out to visit someone." He looked out the window and his lip curled,

"Don't tell me…" I shot a glare at him,

"Yes, I do mean Hagrid. I like him." I pouted, catching his disapproving look, "You have to admit his classes are strange, but in a good way." He scowled at me,

"I've been attacked by a hippogriff—"

"Because you were stupid."

"Gotten injured many times by those blast ended skwerts—"

"Please don't talk about those things." I muttered but he was on a roll,

"Got one thrown in my _hair—"_

"That was me! Sorry by the way."

"And our textbook tried to eat us!" I had nothing to argue against that.

"I don't care, he's still nice." I said firmly,

"I'll be back later." I ran out, since it was not technically past curfew, it was about 8….55. So I had five minutes to get down there.

I sprinted through the halls quietly, avoiding everyone easily and slipped out the door, sticking easily to the shadows, erasing my tracks and stopped at the door. Instead of knocking I called out to Fang, fox translated loosely into cat and dog.

"_Hey Fang! It's me, Fox!" _I yipped quietly,

"_Fox? Funny human fox?_" he barked back, his 'voice' loud and goofy

"_Ya! Funny human Fox! Can you try to get Hagrid to let me in?" _

"_Yes! Yes! Hagrid! Hagrid! Fox at door! Fox at Door!" _ he barked scratching at the door and jumping on Hagrid. I laughed and Hagrid opened the door, Fang's leash in his hand,

"Ye crazy mutt! I just let yer out!"

"Sorry Hagrid! It was me!" I said, "I thought it would be a good excuse if anyone was watching."

"Morgan? Well come on in! Ye could'a knocked." I shrugged, trying not to stare at the injuries that plagued his face.

"Well I'm not supposed to be out here so…" he shrugged,

"Why're ya wearin' 'ur Quidditch robes?" I blinked and looked down.

"Oh! I forgot to change! I was in the Hospital wing and then I saw you were back so I never changed."

"Hospital wing?" My face Darkened,

"The twins and _Harry_," I forced myself to not call him Potter to be nice to Hagrid, "kinda beat Draco up after he made some stupid comments after we lost." He nodded slowly,

"Oh… well—" there was another knock on the door,

"Well aren't you popular." I said, laughing quietly,

"Hagrid! It's us." I froze, it was Harry… well hell.

"Shoudla known!" he opened the door, Fang was being oddly quiet since he was with me. "Been here fiv' minutes and I've already got four guests!" They must've been under the cloak but it came off as soon as the word 'four' was mentioned.

"Four?" I smirked and stood up, Fang following me,

"Yup, four." The golden trio looked at me in shock, Potter and Ron frowned at my robes and scowled at my pin but I really didn't care. "I came to see Hagrid and welcome him back. Is there something _wrong_ with that? You gunna punch me too?" I snapped, looking at Potter dead on. He shuffled awkwardly, looking away from me,

"He provoked us." he muttered,

"How stupid are you? Draco's always twice as bad after he loses!" I took a deep steadying breath and looked away, "Anyway, so do you uh…mind telling us what happened to your face?"

After much convincing he finally spilled, telling us all about the giants and the death eaters, I now wince every time I hear something about the death eaters.

"_It's her!" _Ron hissed after someone knocked smartly on the door.

Potter, Hermione and Ron hid under the cloak and I looked around fearfully, _where was I going to hide?_

"_What are you waiting for?" _Potter hissed, before dropping the cloak, _"GET IT!" _I dived under the cloak thankfully and Umbridge came in just as he dropped the cloak.

For the next five very uncomfortable minutes I didn't listen to what was being said at all. I simply focused on making myself as small as possible so I didn't touch Potter or Weasley who I was lucky enough to be forced in between. I kept fidgeting, _really_ uncomfortable.

Once Umbridge was gone and Hagrid had given us the okay I leapt away from everyone,

"W-Well I'm uh…going to be going now. Kayseeyathanksbye!" I said quickly, slipping out and running away, remembering to cover my tracks. I slipped into the common room and had never been happier to see Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEWS = CHAPTERS

ME = A SIMPLE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT WHO DOESN'T OWN HP

Chapter 8-

Tuesday came quickly, our first Care for Magical creatures lesson with Hagrid and he shows up with a dead cow over his shoulder.

I don't think a dead cow is _ever _a good sign.

"We're workin' in here today! Bit more sheltered. And they prefer the dark…"

"What prefers the dark?" Draco hissed, his voice panicked.

"Don't worry Draco, just remember if you're being chased: you don't need to be the fastest, you just need to be able to out run someone. There are a bunch of people we can outrun so we'll be fine." I said cheerfully. His body relaxed a little and he forced a laugh, eyes still wide with fear.

We walked into the forest, following the golden trio until we reached a large clearing. Hagrid put down the dead cow and called out to the creatures three times before they appeared, the thestrals like the ones that pulled the carriages. I stared at them and smiled,

"Is that guy mad? There's nothing here!" Draco hissed, gazing around fearfully.

"Draco have you ever seen anyone die?" he looked at me, taken aback but I just continued to gaze at the Thestral.

"No…why?" I decided to let Hagrid explain,

"Now, raise your hand if you can see 'em."

"See what?" Draco snarled quietly but I raised my hand, I have seen three people die, there was no way I _couldn't _see them.

"Morgan! Explain." Draco hissed in my ear, he did not like being confused. I lowered my hand,

"Thestrals, they're creatures you can only see if you've seen death." I gestured to the cow carcass, which was in the middle of being devoured. Draco yelped quietly and I laughed.

"_Hem, hem." _I swore under my breath,

"The toad has arrived." I muttered, Draco glanced at me curiously before turning back to Umbridge to watch the show.

Within two minutes Draco was looking like he was holding broken ribs and I was laughing at him, but judging by the glares I was getting from Potter, Hermione and Ron they thought I was laughing at Hagrid. I tried to explain myself but I couldn't breathe. Umbridge walked over to Parkinson and talked to her then Neville before leaving. Draco was dying, clutching his gut and trying not to laugh too loud while I was laughing at him, still getting glares.

December finally came around and I had been invited to come to the Malfoy Manor with Draco, he said there wouldn't be much, probably just a dinner but I was overjoyed, this would be the first year I left Hogwarts for Christmas happily. Ever since last year my 'parents' hadn't sent me any letters, which both worried me and excited me. On one hand it means they stopped bugging me but on the other it would mean if I ever did go back they would probably explode.

I snuck out once again to go to my DA meeting but I got there a little early so I came in and saw Potter taking down fancy orbs that had his face all over them. I snickered and he turned around quickly.

"Oh Morgan…you're here early." I shrugged,

"If I stayed any longer I would've gotten distracted by Christmas plans." He nodded,

"So where are you going? Or are you staying here, I'm sure Ron would invite you to the Burrow if you weren't…" I shook my head,

"No I'm going to the Manor." I laughed mentally, saying that made it sound like I lived at the place…well I guess I kind do but it still sounds funny.

"O-Oh, well then uh…enjoy yourself." Now I laughed out loud,

"I will."

We worked on the Impediment jinx and absolutely _no one _wanted to partner with me. I would freeze someone and then walk around for a while, checking everyone else out and jinxing anyone who tried to help the first person I jinxed. It was very entertaining. So I was stuck wandering around without a frozen person to think about, checking everyone.

I hesitated a little behind, hoping I could ask Potter about giving Sirius a gift for me but uh…he seemed to be preoccupied so I just scooted away and slipped out the door, my face hot. Well at least now I knew what it was like to be in observer side of the coin with Draco's forwardness. (Shudder)

That night I had a horrid nightmare filled with death. I saw Sirius laying in a pile, I knew he was dead and Demitri...he was already bleeding heavily, almost dead and he just smiled at me and nodded, I somehow knew what to do, even though it didn't feel like it was actually _me_. That was when _my _arm moved on its own and _my _mouth spoke that awful word, he screamed in pain and I screamed with him. I watched his cougar come from his body, then launch itself at me, causing me to endure the same pain only worse.

I woke up in horror, gasping for breath and sweating. I looked around, trying to figure out what just happened…maybe he was in trouble, should I tell someone?

_Of course! _My brain told me. I listened to the little voice in my head, because that doesn't sound weird at all, and grabbed my robe, buttoning it up with shaky fingers and running out. I sprinted out of the common room and tried to get to Dumbledore's office. I banged desperately at the door,

"Please! I need to speak with him! This may be life or death!" I pleaded with the gargoyles. They hesitated, glancing between each other.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a familiar drawl asked. I spun around, facing the potions master.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore! I'm worried someone is in danger!" I cried.

"Who?" he asked after telling the Gargoyles the password and leading me upwards.

"Sirius and Jeremy Coma!" I was still hysterical. Snape nodded and knocked on the door.

"Another problem." He greeted, ushering me in.

"Oh, Morgan my dear! What's the matter?" As soon as he asked that question everything spilled out of me, every single detail I could remember from the dream. As soon as I could finish the two adults looked at each other in shock and the Headmaster turned to me, asking a _totally _unrelated question.

"Morgan, can you please recite the Prophecy that was given to you?" I frowned,

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Morgan please, your personal prophecy." I frowned, nodded and closed my eyes in concentration.

"A girl will be born at the end of the end of the year, gifted with the specialties of her clan

After many years the Dark Lord will take the white from her hair, driving her closer to the Dragon

A new sun will rise from the shadows to save her and return what she has lost

By giving her his life through the lost arts

The Dragon and The Moon will join the deadly killers of their time

Only to betray their leader for his equal."

I blinked, for the first time in my life my prophecy actually made sense,

"Well my prophecy isn't that hard to decipher." They both looked at me, subtle confusion,

"Oh really. Please, explain." I took a breath and started explaining.

"I am obviously the girl born at the end of the end of the year, the end of December, with the specialties of her clan, my past shape shifting abilities. 'the Dark lord will take the white from my hair' simply means he will take my fox form, 'driving me closer to the Dragon': Draco. Though I don't exactly know who the 'new sun' is or what the lost arts are. The dragon, Draco, and the Moon, Morgan means moon, so Draco and I will join the deadly killers of our time: Death Eaters, and then we'll betray Voldemort for Potter." They nodded, "So to put it shortly Draco and I are going to become Death Eaters, after some unknown person gives me my fox form back and then change sides to join Potter."

I frowned, just remembering that other dream I had a while ago and dug around in my pockets, pulling out the piece of paper I had forgotten about until then.

"What is that?" I smoothed it out on Dumbledore's desk,

"It's another dream I had a while ago, I think this may help with the 'new sun' thing." I read it over,

"Sir…what's the Transfer of Souls?" they both froze and exchanged a very cautious look.

"Why do you want to know?" Snape asked coolly. I didn't blink,

"Because I think that's how I get my fox form back. I find the one who thinks that their other form is a curse and seeing how there is only one other person I know of who has another genetic form is has to be Demitri Kougar." Snape frowned at me,

"And where do you expect to find him?" he asked, clearly thinking he had just shot down my idea,

"What? You mean you don't know?"

"Know what Morgan?" Even Dumbledore didn't know? Wow I didn't know Coma was so good.

"That he's here. Demitri Kougar is Jeremy Coma… he's just wearing contacts." I looked in between the two in shock, how did they not know?

"Severus please go get him." Snape swept away, looking angry.

"How long have you known?"

"Few minutes after I first looked at him." He nodded slowly and looked at me piercingly while I waited for Snape to come back. I finally heard he come up the stairs and fidgeted awkwardly, I don't think even the Headmaster would dissuade Come from his… attempts.

"Now you just need to answer a few question and you…just need to keep quite and _not _get in the way." I frowned, that sounded like he was talking to two people. The door opened and a little smile broke out across my face,

"Didn't take no for an answer?" I asked Snape. He rolled his eyes,

"I swear he's gotten more stubborn since he got close to you." I snickered, feeling a little better about this situation. Coma pulled a seat up _way_ to close to me but I stood up and simply hung onto Draco's arm, happy to have him here, I was still freaked.

"Well Mr. Kougar—" His head snapped up, and his eyes went wide. Draco smirked, I had told him Kougar's secret a while ago and he'd been itching to use it against him but I forced him to keep his big mouth shut.

"Yes, we do know who you really are, I am a little surprised you were able to keep it a secret for so long from us, well not Morgan at least, but we now have a question for you." Kougar nodded, staring at the floor,

"What do you think of your other half?" All three students looked up at Dumbledore, shocked. I tightened my grip on Draco's arm apprehensively, could he be the one?

"Well…" He glanced at me, almost apologetically, "I hate my other half, he's a _curse_." Kougar spat. My body went rigid,

"Morgan? Are you alright?" I looked down, not answering him,

"The one who thinks we are a curse. Shall bring joy to the one who finds us a blessing." I recited emotionlessly. Draco and Kougar stared at me in confusion. "It was in a dream I had—no not that kind of dream Draco." He had looked down at me questionably, probably wondering how he had not heard me screaming about this. Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Severus, please take Mr. Kougar and Mr. Malfoy back to their dorms, I need to speak to Ms. Vulpes—" he turned his piercing ice blue gaze on Draco "—Privately." Draco grumbled, sending a glare at the headmaster before looking down at me, "I will tell you whatever I feel is nessicarry for you to know." I replied before he said anything, gaining me a scowl. "Fine, later Love." He gave my hand a quick squeeze before walking away, glaring at Kougar. "Later." I muttered even though he was already gone. As soon as we were sure everyone was gone Dumbledore turned to me, "So you found him, the 'new sun' who would help you regain your other form?" I nodded, "The sun is the symbol, in many different mythologies, of man and he thinks that his other half is a curse so yes, he will help me." He nodded slowly and stood up, walking over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, it was very large and leather bound. I expected him to give it to me but instead he waved his wand and the wall moved, revealing a hidden container. "Professor what is—" he pulled out a thin paperback book and brushed dust off of it, "Here, read this." He handed me the book and smiled, "Now go to bed, and please come back tomorrow around noon." I nodded mutely and clutched the book tightly to my chest and turned around, about to leave, "And Ms. Vulpes…" I turned around, one hand on the doorknob, "keep this our little secret." I nodded again and ran down the steps, passing Peeves, who threw something at me, Filtch, who yelled at me and Mrs. Norris who simply stared at me. When I made it into the Common room I wasn't surprised to find that both guys were sitting one either side of the common room waiting for me. Draco was closer and jumped up but I shook my head, "Dumbledore asked me not to say anything." He frowned and grabbed my arm and pulled me down on his lap. "Well what's the book?" I clutched it closer to my body, "Can't tell." He looked at me coldly and yawned. "You should go to bed Draco, it's late." He shook his head, "No I'm fine, I wanna stay h-h-here." He yawned again and I laughed, "Draco, you need to sleep." "Fine." I snickered and started to stand up but he tightened his grip on me, "I never said I was going down to the dorm." I smiled and yawned myself. "You're so pushy." I mumbled, kicking my shoes off and pulling my feet under me and curled up against him. Though I acted like I was asleep or tired I really wasn't, I was thinking about Kougar, and my fox form and the book. Draco fell asleep very quickly, and kept tickling the back of my ear with his breath. "I wonder what this book is…" I turned the book over in my hands and it reminded me strangely of something from some show my 'sister' used to watch…cant remember the title of it Dead Note…Death Book…whatever. "I know you're awake Babe." "Don't call me babe." I hissed automatically, "Whatever, can you tell me what all of this is about?" I sighed, "I cant, but all I can tell you is that you may be the key to getting my other form back. Good night." I closed my eyes and, in a struggle to act like I was actually asleep, fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter FFS-

Please oh please please _please_ review! MY PRIDE IS ON THE LINE! No I'm just kidding…kinda….but seriously all you have to do is click a button and type 'I like this.' Or something along those lines! Hell, I'll even take _flames!_ (But normal reviews are better…just sayin) Oh and by the way! I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 9-

I woke way before even the earliest risers of Slytherin, so about three am after falling asleep at around…two am.

With great care I separated myself from Draco and sat in a shadowed corner, staring at the book in front of me nervously. It may've been hours before I finally got the nerve up to open the book.

The book was old and worn, pages yellowed with age and misuse. But strangely, the ink on the pages looked as if it were just written yesterday. My eyes skimmed the title,

The Lost Arts of transferring souls

I frowned, why would they be lost if someone was writing about them now? I turned the page and started to read.

What lay within the book shocked me, horrified me and overall scared me.

This entire little book was on one ritual, the Transfer of Souls. It gave in depth details of everything you needed: a poor shifter who lost their other form and another, usually a prisoner from the other tribe (there used to be a deep hatred between the two clans until something like Romeo and Juliet happened except they actually did get married and not die but for some reason their kids never developed shifting powers so no one else ever inter-clan married.) who was still with their other form. They proceeded to then cut their hand and grip the others, mixing their blood together. Their helper would then speak the incantation (explained thoroughly on page 15) which combines the blood together. The other then has the separation curse placed upon them. When only their pure form remains it will automatically bind with the one thing that has something to do with their past host: the blood that was bound with the other's but once the shapeless wisp is bound with the receiver their genetic code forces the wisp into the form of their past form.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't kill someone just for my own, once again, selfish purposes.

Draco had woken up about an hour ago and, thinking I had gone out to breakfast, went out himself but Demitri knew better, as soon as Draco left he started searching every shadowy hiding place there was until he finally came to my corner and sat down,

"What does it say?" he asked kindly, which surprised me. I would think that he would attack me…we were in a dark hidden corner.

"It's the transfer of souls…it would give me my other form back." He gave me a huge smile, which I flinched at,

"Great! How do you do it?"

"I kill you." I replied emotionlessly.

"You kill…_what?_" I looked up at him,

"The Transfer of Souls requires the separation curse, which will kill you." His smile, which had been stuck to his face through confusion, slipped

"O-Oh well… uh…" I nodded,

"Exactly." We sat in an awkward silence for quite some time before he finally broke it,

"Maybe that's why I was told to come here." I looked up at him in alarm,

"No! You can't let yourself be murdered because you think a _dream_ told you to! Besides you could easily misinterpret it, I mean you've been chasing me for the past few months because you thought…well actually I don't know what you thought, please inform me."

"Uh…to comfort you because we are both the only surviving members of our clan and we need to stick together." I blinked,

"Really?" he nodded

"So you didn't think that maybe a _friend_ would be better?" he gawked at me,

"No…"

"Wow, anyways back to the topic at hand: no that is probably not what your dream was telling you to do. I doubt she would tell you to go find me only so you can give up your life for me." I said firmly, standing up just as Draco came back, looking worried. He noticed me and took in my annoyed expression and Kougar standing behind me and scowled.

"What did you do this time Kougar?" he snarled, I shook my head,

"He didn't do anything bad Draco. What time is it?" he frowned and looked at his watch,

"Ten." I nodded,

"I have two hours, what do you wanna do today Draco?" I asked the still fuming blond happily, we would be leaving the next day and I was really looking forward to it.

"Two hours until what?" he asked, annoyance leaking into his voice,

"I have to go see Dumbledore, he asked me to visit him again." He grumbled and sat down on his favorite seat by the fire. I draped myself across the arm of the chair watching him glare at the fire,

"You should stop glaring, you look better smiling." I said airily, he drew his glare away from the fire and looked at me. I gave him the most pathetic look I could muster and he sighed,

"I'm just mad you can't share this stuff with me." a large knot of guilt squirmed in my stomach, this was the second big thing I've kept from him, the first being the D.A.

"I don't like hiding things from you," and that was the truth, I _hated_ it, "But sometimes it's for the best." He sighed and looked away,

"Well there's not really much to do, Potter's not here so we can't torment him, it's to cold to play Quidditch…" I gawked at him,

"It is _never _to cold to play Quidditch!" he groaned,

"Let me rephrase that: it's to cold for me to _want_ to play Quidditch." I scowled at him,

"Wimp." He pretended to not hear me,

"So I don't know what to do today." I sighed and stood up, getting my sketch book,

"Well if we're not leaving I'm going to draw." He nodded and settled in to watch me, seeing how that's not creepy at all.

I scanned through the room and, finding nothing interesting started drawing from my imagination. I ended up drawing a dragon curled up on a mountaintop, surrounding a fox protectively. Draco chuckled once I finished the outline and started the shading,

"You really like symbols don't you?" I blushed,

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said defensively, shading the fox in black.

"Oh please, a dragon and a fox? I don't think you could get any more obvious." I didn't look up,

"I'm sure I could but please, explain to me how obvious I am being." He rolled his eyes,

"Draco means dragon, and your other half was a fox."

"Okay, you're right. This is a little obvious. But hey! I wasted two hours. See you later." He scowled and didn't seem intent on letting me go any time soon so I sighed,

"Draco let me go." I commanded but he continued to stare at the fire, ignoring me so I leaned in, my face right next to his ear,

"Draco…" I purred I watched in amusement as he shivered, "Let me go." I said in the same tone. His grip seemed to loosen without him willing it to and I jumped away,

"What the—how did you do that?" I snickered,

"I have my ways, I'll be back soon." I waved and ran off, leaving him to sulk.

I came to the entrance to the Headmaster's office and frowned, I had no clue how to get in,

"Uh…Dumbledore asked to see me at noon?" I spoke to the gargoyle statues, hoping they would let me in,

"And who are you?" the one on the left asked,

"Morgan Vulpes." They nodded and sprung apart, allowing me up the spiral staircase. I raised my hand to knock but, as normal he seemed to know I was there,

"Come on in Morgan." His voice called from inside the office. I opened the door cautiously,

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was a little held up…" he smiled, a little to knowingly for my liking and gestured for me to sit,

"Don't worry about it now, have you read it?" I gulped,

"Yes sir."

"And I believe you told Demitri about it." I fidgeted,

"Y-Yes sir." I replied guiltily,

"What do you think and what does he think?" I frowned,

"I think it's a bad idea, he shouldn't have to die because I want my other form back. But he thinks it's the reason he was sent here: to give up his life to return her to me." Dumbledore looked at me, his blue eyes seeming to search every part of me, it was a little uncomfortable.

"I will let you think about this more on your own," he stressed the 'on your own' part and I sighed, more secrets, "But what I really wanted to talk to about is the dream you had last night. I hope it is merely a dream but there is a possibility your Grandmother's seer genes have awakened in you." I gulped,

"I hope not, my Grandmother liked to predict awful things." He chuckled,

"Yes, she gave me a prediction as well, inform me if you see anything more but now for one more matter…" I swallowed, I had a bad feeling that I knew what he was going to say,

"You are planning on joining Voldemort's ranks?" I was right.

"Only if Draco does." He nodded,

"And as you know there is a very large possibility that he will." I nodded,

"Yes sir."

"And how do you intend to get in, your father was a traitor and you betrayed him." I switched into acting mode, looking at him in disgust,

"My Father was a disgrace, when I found that he had betrayed the Dark lord over some _woman_ I was disgusted." I spat, my face twisted into a sneer, "Ever since I was able to fully comprehend it I have been wanting to regain my family's honor in his eyes. I would've gladly given all the power that was within my fox form's pure half but it took control of me and _forced _me to switch, I never wanted it to happen." I forced tears to well up in my eyes, "I was so disgraced I deserved all the pain the Separation curse placed upon me." Dumbledore clapped,

"Excellent, even I believed you, so Voldemort will." I took a bow, smiling,

"Thank you sir. Is there anything else?" he chuckled,

"No, you are free to go, enjoy your vacation." I smiled at him,

"You too sir." I walked out but decided not to go back to the common room. I wandered around randomly, hoping to not run into anyone but since when has my life _ever_ gone as I wanted it to? Oh that's right: NEVER!

"Ms. Vulpes, please come in here." I groaned internally at the sickly sweet voice that could only belong to the pink toad that lived here.

"Yes Professor?" she closed the door to her kitten infested office and offered me a seat, which was pink and overly fluffy.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, would you like something to drink?" I sensed the trap in that question at once.

"No ma'am, I'm not thirsty." She frowned,

"Oh no no! You must drink, how about a cup of tea?" I sighed and nodded,

"Fine." She busied herself with her tea and I noticed her slip something into mine, judging by the look of it, it was a truth serum…I wonder if Snape knew about this. I'll have to ask him.

"Please drink." I didn't.

"Okay I'm going to skip all of these pleasantries, I'm not drinking a tea with truth telling serum in it and I'm not going to answer any questions about the Weasleys and Potter." I stated firmly, shocking her into silence.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about with the serum in your tea, but If you are being stubborn I will ask you one simple question: what is he up to?" I blinked

"Who he? Draco? Potter? Snape? Dumbledore? Mr. Malfoy? I really can't tell you…three maybe four of those. I think I can only really tell you one." She grinned nastily,

"And who can you tell me about?" I rolled my eyes,

"Draco and possibly Potter, but all I know about him is he's at the Weasely's."

"And how did he get there?" I shrugged,

"Don't know, I was in my dorm. Can I go now?" she was silent for a few minutes, studying me, before she nodded,

"Of course dear, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy your vacation." I nodded,

"Yes, I will." I ran away, going down to the dungeon and knocking on Professor Snape's door.

"Yes Ms. Vulpes?" he asked after opening the door.

"I was just wondering if you knew that Professor Umbridge has a vile of truth telling serum." He nodded,

"Yes, she asked for it in case she ever needed to interrogate anyone. Why did she use it on you?" I smirked,

"She tried to. Sorry for disturbing you, enjoy your vacation." I said,

"You as well." We both turned away and I walked into the common room, finding Draco exactly where I left him: sulking and staring into the fire.

**I don't like the ending of this chapter, it's awkward and random, oh well, REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter FFS-

HEY YA'LL I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO WRITE THIS NOW! I know for you it's probably not that long in between since I've only posted up to chapter 22 at the moment I am writing this but I've put off on this chapter for a while but I'm going to write it now! So please REVIEW!

Chapter 10-

The next day was surprisingly boring, the only thing I really did the entire day was go on a short trip to Hogsmade to pick up a present. But other than that we just lounged around waiting for the time to leave on the train came and then when we did…we just lounged around on the train. Yah, exciting.

"So Draco…is he uh…there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not as far as Mother or Father have told me, apparently he's hiding out, waiting for the perfect time to break out some of his most loyal followers like Aunt Bella." He said stiffly. I made a face,

"Isn't she the obsessed insane one?" Draco laughed coldly.

"That sounds about right." I shuddered and looked out the window,

"Nevarea." I whistled, my raven woke up from her cage and easily opened the cage with her beak, she'd watch me do it so many times she had taught herself how to.

I pulled out a tiny package and a letter.

"Take these to the Black house." I instructed her, the box was charmed to be small and lightweight while the letter explained how to undo the charm and wished everyone a Merry Christmas, also making sure that they didn't open it until Christmas.

"What was that?" Draco asked after I opened the window and allowed her to leave.

"That was my gifts for Sirius, Harry, the twins, Ron and Hermione and Professor Lupin if he's there." Draco sighed,

"Back to first name basis?" I shrugged,

"Not sure." He rolled his eyes and I reached into my bag again, taking out the other package I needed to give out,

"Is everyone else coming to the manor for Christmas?" Draco shrugged,

"I think so." I nodded and stood up,

"Then I'll be right back." I left the presents I had for Amanda, Ayla, Zane, Blaise, and Nott behind and went in search of one specific Slytherin.

I final found him in his own compartment, stretched across the bench in a spot of sunlight, soaking it up like a cat. I chuckled and opened the door. He opened one eye lazily, closed it then jumped up like he was electrocuted,

"Oh Morgan!" he gasped, looking behind me.

"Draco's not with me, I just wanted to give you a Christmas gift, as a _friend_." I had to go back and get this one earlier today since I wasn't originally planning on giving him anything.

"Really?" I nodded,

"Yes Demitri, I got you a present, but you can't open it until Christmas!" I said with a smirk, extending my arm to hand him the small parcel. He smiled thankfully and grabbed at his bag,

"I got you something too, as _friends_." I smiled thankfully, happy he had gotten over his creepy obsession with me.

"You didn't have to!" I protested but he ignored me,

"I didn't have time to wrap it…so here, you get an early gift." I smiled and laughed, closing my eyes and holding my hand out. But instead of putting it in my hand he walked around me and slipped the necklace around my neck.

"You can look now." I opened my eyes and looked down. There, hanging a few inches below the base of my throat, rested a small golden fox, frozen in the middle of running. I smiled sadly,

"Thank you, well I guess you can you can open yours now." He smiled like a little boy and opened the box.

My gift had double meaning, for one thing it was just a show of _friend_ ship and the other was to remind him to cherish his other form. For this purpose I got him a silver ring with a cougar prowling across it, its tail curled protectively around an oval tiger's eye stone. It stood on the silver but it was carved to look like stone. His eyebrow creased slightly before he slipped it on his middle finger,

"Thank you." I nodded, smiled and, much to his surprise, sat down.

"You know, thanks to your constant forwardness I never actually got to learn more about you. How're you doing…are you with an adopted family?" he shook his head and smirked,

"I live on my own, I've convinced everyone I was eighteen and got to live in an apartment." I laughed,

"Well aren't you a tricky…sixteen year old, I thought that was a fox trait." He scowled at me.

"Hey!" I laughed and I just kept talking to him, not really thinking I had any place to go until the ten minute warning sounded and I stood up.

"Well I'd better go, I need to change." I gestured to my robes and waved.

"Wait! Where are you staying? I liked talking to you…maybe we could meet up over the break." I shook my head,

"I'm staying at the Malfoy manor, it's pretty far out but send me an owl, we could be pen pals!" I said with a stupid smile. He laughed and waved. I walked out of his compartment and back to my own, ignoring any glances I got from anyone else.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" I shouted loudly as I walked into the room, everyone jumped. I just laughed and sorted through my trunk grabbing some clothing and walking towards the door,

"AND NOW I LEAVE!" I shouted again, walking out and shutting the door. I heard muttering from behind me and I laughed, changing into a pair of baggy black cargo pants with chains, a red shirt and my leather jacket, hanging open. I slipped my feet into my pair of white and black Vans and walked out.

"Hey everyone." I said really quietly, almost whispering.

"Well that's a different approach than the last time." Draco commented. I laughed and sat down.

"Who's the necklace from?" he asked boredly. I looked down and smiled,

"Well…the diamond one is from you," he glared at me, "And the fox one is from De- Jeremy." I corrected myself, glancing at the other Slytherins in the compartment.

"And you accepted it because…?"

"He stopped being forward and now we're friends." I explained, not really wanting to say anything more.

We got off the train and said goodbye, for now, to our friends before going to find the rest of the Malfoy family.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Morgan." Mrs. Malfoy said with a small smile. Mr. Malfoy nodded his greeting and we walked to their car.

"So Morgan," I looked over from the window to Mrs. Malfoy,

"Yes?"

"I am going to warn you now, there is a chance that _he_ will be stopping by over the vacation." I nodded and my eyes unconsciously flashed to Mr. Malfoy, he avoided my gaze coldly.

"Is there anything I should be careful about?" I asked.

"Don't bring up the past." Mr. Malfoy said suddenly, "He may not forget but he may find something to help him look by it." I nodded,

"Thank you sir." I could tell Draco was very upset about the upcoming events but I just glanced at him and smiled reassuringly, hiding my fear easily.

The rest of our trip was spent in relative silence the only sound coming from forced questions Mrs. Malfoy would ask us about our school year so far, which we would answer in one word answers.

The manor was just a beautiful as I remembered and I was so happy to be back I forgot about my possible upcoming danger.

Draco noticed my glazed giddy look and smirked,

"Happy to be back?" I shot him a look.

"Nooo." I drawled sarcastically. I followed him through the familiar halls, stupid smile still stuck to my face.

We walked into our connecting rooms and I collapsed on the couch, looking at Draco over the back of the couch, my neck bent at an awkward angle.

"So…how's life?" I asked randomly. He shot me a confused glare and sat down next to me, allowing me to relieve the pain in my neck.

"Life's…fine I guess." I nodded slowly as if it were a really important question.

"Good…good." He chuckled. We just sat there for a while before I got bored and stood up, going over to my bags and flipping through it with little interest.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice equally bored.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I whined loudly. He chuckled and shook his head,

"I'm out of ideas." I glared at him and picked up a piece of parchment, writing to Harry to ask about Mr. Weasley, borrowing Strix to send it.

"What was that?" Draco asked, watching his owl fly away.

"A letter." I said in a tone to prove how stupid that question that was. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"To who?"

"A person."

"Named…?" he pressured.

"Harry James Potter." He raised one eyebrow,

"You know his middle name?"

"Yes I do Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said with an evil smirk.

"And you know mine yet I don't know you're middle name." he whined. I laughed and sauntered over, sitting down next to him,

"It's Emilie." I said with a smile.

"Hm…Morgan Emilie Vulpes…beautiful." He said, testing out my full name. I blushed, still not entirely used to compliments.

"Thank you."

At that moment there was a knock at the door and we both looked up,

"Come in." Draco called. Mrs. Malfoy opened the door and stuck her head in,

"Dinner's ready." We both nodded and stood up, walking down to dinner.

We ate in, once again, relative silence broken by tiny scraps of conversation I would try to bring up but no one was really in the mood for talking until I brought up the big question:

"So…what are we doing for Christmas?" I swear it was like flicking a switch for Mrs. Malfoy.

"I'm so glad you asked!" I really think everyone was, the awkwardness had broken, "I was thinking we should have a ball!" I smiled,

"That sounds fun." I glanced at Draco, "Right?" he nodded,

"It does sound interesting." I smiled,

"Will there be a gift giving thing?" Mrs. Malfoy shrugged,

"I think you kids can have your own thing." She said off handedly. I smiled and we talked idly about the upcoming plans, the guys a little more reluctantly, before Draco and I were dismissed to go back to our rooms.

I stayed up a little later with Draco, talking, laughing and teasing until about midnight and I was tired having not slept much the night before.

"I'm going to bed." I announced, standing up. Draco nodded and yawned as well.

I went into my room to change and took out Keres,

"Hello little one." I greeted her.

"_Good Evening Missis." _She responded tiredly.

"I have a question for you Keres." Keres nodded, allowing me to continue, "Does the spell to make you larger put strain on your body?" she considered my words,

"_Not much Missis, I'm just tired a lot." _I nodded,

"Then I'll allow you to stay in this form tonight." She stood up and shook her fur, looking at me, worry shining in her eyes,

"_What of your nightmares Missis?" _I smirked,

"I'll be fine Keres, don't worry about me, enjoy your night, I'm sure no one would bother you if you wandered the house…though it would be best if you kept to the shadows." She nodded and jumped away, disappearing quickly.

I knew that without Keres or a potion (I still tired again recently without it…didn't work) I would wake up, not always screaming but always unable to sleep at all after, though it had gotten better, but I stood and walked to our connecting doors, opening it silently and slipping in. Draco was already asleep, sprawled across his bed peacefully. I snickered and lifted the covers, sliding in carefully, trying not to wake him but I still did.

"Morgan?" he asked groggily.

"No it's the tooth fairy, go back to sleep." He chuckled sleepily. "G'night Love." He muttered and fell back asleep, pulling me closer to him.

I feel asleep soon after, a smile on my face.

The next day I woke up to snow. I looked out the window and squealed in joy, jumping up and down on the bed, effectively waking up a very grouchy Draco.

"What are you screaming about?!" he snarled, sitting up and glaring at me, I completely ignored his tone and glare and pointed out the window,

"IT SNOWED!" he glanced at the window with way to little enthusiasm for my liking before looking back at me,

"Yah…so?" I glared at him and grabbed his arms, pulling him from the bed.

"We are going to have fun even if it kills you." I growled, he rolled his eyes,

"Us, the correct term is if it kills _us_." I smirked,

"But I'm not going to be the one dying from snowballs." I told him, leaving to dress considerably warmer.

I went through my trunk, looking for warm clothing. I finally decided to be slightly uncomfortable and wore a pair of skinny jeans…with a baggy pair of gray sweat pants over them. Then I put on a black and white long sleeve shirt, a sweat shirt and my furry black jacket over that before skipping back into Draco's room, finding him just sitting with a light tight fitting shirt and pants. I glared at him and marched over to his closet.

"Morgan what are you doing?" I didn't answer, coming out with my arms loaded down with clothing.

"Put these on." I commanded, throwing them at him.

"Why?"

"Because we're going outside." His nose scrunched in distaste and shook his head,

"No." I pouted and glared down at him for a while.

"Fine." He looked surprised but victorious so I just whistled loudly. A few seconds later Keres came running in.

"Hey Keres, you wanna go play in the snow?" Keres nodded her tiny head and I laughed, taking out my wand and tapping the collar so she grew to her full size.

"See ya later Draco." I said without looking at him and walked out.

I led Keres through the hall, not running into anyone and walked towards the back, there was a good 6 inches on the ground and it was fluffy, bad for snowballs, fun for just playing in.

As soon as I stopped to marvel at the beauty that surrounded me…I was jumped, ending up with a face full of snow. I yelped and rolled over laughing, throwing snow at Keres. She growled in annoyance and shook the white from her coat and snapped at me. I laughed,

"Don't snap at me! You started it!"

"_But it was your idea." _I frowned,

"Touché."

We kept playing around and attacking each other, Keres was strong and managed to knock me down quite a few times but I buried her in snow even more.

If I wasn't laughing my ass off I would've noticed the signs of approach but I was too busy having fun to notice the person behind me until two warm arms wrapped around my waist. I squeaked and fought against the person, spinning around in terror, preparing to punch them in the face only to relax.

"Don't DO that!" I screamed, reaching down to throw snow at Draco. He avoided it easily but I wasn't done. I mentally smirked and pouted, "Fine, no snow, Hug?" he looked at me warily, "Don't worry, I'm cold, you're warm, I want warmth." He took a hesitant step forward and I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against him innocently. "Mmm…warmth." I breathed before smirking and slipping my snow coated gloves under his shirt, hitting warm bare flesh. He yelped in shock and pulled away from me. I laughed at his outraged glare,

"And here I trusted you." He growled. I laughed,

"Since when do I not take the chance for revenge?" he rolled his eyes and stooped down, picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at me. It made contact and I blinked,

"THIS MEANS WAR!" I shouted before tackling him to the ground laughing.

Two hours later we were both soaking wet and laughing. We walked inside only to be met by Mrs. Malfoy, pointing her wand towards both of us. I froze,

"Hi?" I asked, slightly fearful. She frowned and muttered something under her breath. I tensed, preparing for…well I don't know what I was planning for BUT I WAS PLANNING FOR IT!

It turned out to be a drying spell.

In a flash of heat both of us were warm and toasty though I swear my hair was now a freaking afro.

"Oh…thanks!" I chirped. She smiled and nodded,

"Of course now go." She shooed of off to our room and we went.

**A/N- there! This was a fluffy fun chapter, I enjoyed it and I hope you do too. Also, as a promotion towards my other stories, I've posted Morgan's first and seconds years and I'm working on the third, so…go read them if you like, some things may be just a tad different in those then how I hinted in the full of stories but I tried to keep it short since they're one-shots but they still ended up to be at **_**least **_**10k words so I'd be thankful if you rad and reviewed! Now I'm going to go be stupid and watch a horror movie! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter FFS-

HEY EVERYONE! This is the 'big' Christmas chapter WOOT! ( I think…) So Enjoy and REVIEW!

Oh yah and I don't Harry Potter…

Chapter 11-

It had been two days since our snow battle, I had received a letter from Harry telling me that Mr. Weasley was alright, pained, but alright. And that meant today was Christmas! I woke up as soon as the clock struck eight (I would've been up earlier but I stayed up late) and jumped up, rolling over and shaking Draco's shoulder.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP **WAKE UP!" **I screamed. He groaned and batted at me in annoyance.

"Since when are you hyper in the morning?" he snarled.

"SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I cheered. He growled in annoyance and sat up, his hair ruffled and messed up and his gray eyes dull. I decided to calm down a little and leaned over, giving him a gentle kiss,

"Merry Christmas Draco." I said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas Morgan." He responded, sitting up and trying to fix his hair.

"Draco!" I whined, knowing he would refuse to do anything else until he deemed his hair perfect so I reached over and did it for him, "Happy now?" he smirked and nodded,

"Much, thanks Love." I smiled and leaped up noticing a small pile of presents on the couch for Draco.

"You have gifts!" I sang, going into my room to see what I got. I laughed evilly, "And I got more!"

I didn't even have to look at Draco to know he was rolling his eyes. I gathered all my gifts into my arms and went back to Draco's room. He had gotten up to get his gifts and moved them to his bed. I danced over and sat down next to him, humming some muggle Christmas song happily. I also had Draco's gift wrapped and hidden under my pile of gifts.

We both opened our presents, laughing at anything…_bad_ for example: a red and black scarf from Mrs. Weasley with a M.V. on one side, the scarf itself was nice I just found it hysterical she couldn't bring herself to make it green. I got a book from Hermione, a pack of Weasley's Wizard Weezes from the twins, a new sketch book from Ron and a new pair of Quidditch gloves from Harry. Also the entire group got together to get me a beautiful charm anklet (because I wear to many bracelets) that came with a little note:

_Guess which charm is from who! _

I laughed and played their little game, it was pretty simple though.

Book: Hermione  
Jester's hat: The twins  
Wolf: Professor Lupin  
Dog: Sirius  
Broom: Ron  
Lightning bolt (I had to laugh): Harry

And then there was a fox and one empty place. I frowned at the empty space and Draco chuckled,

"I was actually told about this gift." I looked at him in shock,

"You, Draco Malfoy, collaborated with the Golden trio for a gift for me?!" I asked in shock. He smirked,

"That just _proves_ how special you are." I had to agree, laughing and Draco then took it and attached a tiny silver dragon next to the fox I drew and leg up and clipped it around my ankle. I smiled and have him a hug.

"I love it!" he laughed,

"That's not all." I frowned and he took out a small box. I eyed it carefully.

"That's not a wedding ring right?" he laughed,

"Nope, sorry I know you're disappointed." I rolled my eyes,

"So very much." He just smirked and handed it over. I opened it and gasped,

"Must you always get me such expensive things?" I breathed, plucking the beautiful ring from its white velvet bed. He laughed and nodded, resting his head on my shoulder,

"So do you like it?" I looked at him in shock,

"Like it? I love it!" The ring was a delicate braided silver band with a finely carved ruby rose centered in a curling silver holder. I slipped it on my _right_ ring finger and admired it, it fit perfectly.

"Beautiful." We both said at the same time and I laughed giving him another hug before forcing him to open my gift. I really had no idea what to get him so I found a couple gift kind of thing. I was willing to take off all the bracelets I already wore for this. I fidgeted as he opened it,

"Jewelry is becoming a popular gift choice for us." I laughed awkwardly, worried by his silence. "…Draco?" he leaned over and kissed me, surprising me.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" I managed through my shock. He nodded and held out his hand, I placed my unbracleted (_so_ not a word) arm in his hand and he clipped the silver bracelet around it then he clipped on his.

Mine was a silver ID style charm bracelet with his name on it in black, a diamond heart next to it. His was the same, a little thicker but black with my name on it in silver, a diamond heart next to it. Hanging from both of them was half a silver heart, I had charmed them to literally be drawn together when they were close to each other and would attach, coming apart when we took our hands away. I smiled and gave him a kiss, finally sitting up.

"Merry Christmas." I cooed again and stood up, "It's ten!" I gasped, where had the morning gone?!

"So it is…we should probably go downstairs." I nodded,

"That's a safe assumption." He chuckled and I got up, going into my room to change before coming back out.

We went down to brunch happily and ate a wonderful meal.

"I believe everyone will be arriving at around four, so you two can enjoy yourselves."

And enjoy ourselves we did.

We just had fun, we played chess for a while, this time Draco forced _me_ to take the murderous pieces off the board. Then we just talked and shared stories that we never had from our first three years.

"Awwww so _cute!" _I jumped up from my position curled up on Draco's lap, my head resting on his chest while talking and turned to face Amanda and Ayla.

"Way to knock." I growled, "Merry Christmas by the way." I was swept up in Christmas wishes and we were both dragged down to the hall.

I greeted Nott, Blaise, and Zane happily.

We chatted and caught up, exchanged gifts, fun stuff like that. At around five thirty Amanda and Ayla decided it would be a good idea to start getting ready for the ball that started at seven thirty. As they dragged me away I shot a pitiful glance at Draco, hoping he would help me but he pointedly ignored me, smirking as I whined.

We caught up on girl things and when we got to presents I swear I was going to go deaf from their squeals,

"THAT IS SO PRETTY!" Amanda screeched, admiring my ring, gripping my hand so tightly I was scared it was going to fall off. Ayla on the other hand caught the flash of silver of my other arm and lifted my hand, gasping. I looked over at her and smiled,

"Oh yah, it's a couple pair, he has the other."

They freaked out, bombarding me with questions and squeals which I answered as best as I could before I pointed out the time and we got to getting dressed.

We talked and laughed while we changed, separated by screens, before helping each other with our hair and makeup.

The entire process took about an hour before we all deemed each other perfect.

Ayla, who's hair had been cut much shorter over the year, was now straightened, framing her face nicely. Her dress was simple silver mermaid tail style that clung to her body beautifully, we decided she would only wear a thin line of gray eyeliner. She looked beautiful, Zane would be speechless.

Amanda on the other hand wore a looser red dress with a diamond belt. Her blonde hair was piled on her head in a bun, a diamond tiara framing the bun. We decided on a little more makeup for her, blood red lipstick covered her lips, making them look fuller and a gentle coating of eye shadow and mascara.

Me on the other hand look the longest, they were determined I looked amazing and they succeeded. They had forced my hair into submission, charming it to become elegantly curled along my back, the obnoxious white streak had been dyed black along with the rest of my hair, which I was very happy about, I took pride in my other form but I hated always looking like a skunk. I was dressed in an elegant, but simple, black dress. There wasn't much to it, just a strapless black silk dress. I wore all the jewelry I was given over the past two years, I refused to take it off, and I went without make-up but apparently that was alright.

"How did I become friends with you two again?" I growled as they squealed and gossiped.

"We're just amazing!" Ayla snickered.

"Must be." I rolled my eyes and they held out a pair of high heeled shoes to me.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes." They said in perfect sync. I grumbled and slipped my feet into the shoes, tightening the laces on them before standing up.

"You can walk in those kinds of shoes right?" I shrugged and took a step forward, not falling over.

"Ya." They both smiled and herded me out.

I could hear music filtering up the stairs and I froze.

"H-How many people do you think are going to be here?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Don't know, a lot probably."

"Fun." I groaned and followed my friends slowly.

"We'll go ahead." They said with twin smirks.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a wedding or something?" they just laughed and walked down the steps. I waited a few seconds before following, I kept my eyes focused solely on the back wall, not meeting anyone's gazes until I made it to the bottom of the steps and found Draco.

"You look great." He greeted me. I blushed,

"Likewise." I notice though he was frowning at something, "What's wrong?" he reached up and twirled a lock of my hair around his finger,

"Your white streak is gone." He pointed out.

"Yah, I know, we dyed it so it wouldn't stand out so much." His frown deepened and his wand twitched from his sleeve. "Hey what are you—" a white lock of hair fell in my face. He smirked and hid his wand away again,

"Much better." I pouted and pushed the steak behind my ear.

"You two are adorable now come on!" Amanda snapped, appearing beside me with Nott by her side.

"But what are we—"

"We're dancing!" Amanda cheered, giving me a 'gentle' push into Draco and then 'Gently' pushing us towards the dance floor.

I, being on heels, stumbled and Draco, being Draco, glared at our friends before offering me his arm. I smiled slightly and accepted it, he led me onto the floor and we danced.

"I have to say, I am kind of enjoying myself." I said with a smirk. Draco pretended to look insulted but I just laughed.

The rest of the night went smoothly that was until about midnight the door slammed open, causing everyone to look up. I was sitting off to the side with Draco, Nott, Amanda and Ayla, Zane had gone off to get Ayla something to drink.

"I wonder who that is." Ayla muttered. A sudden chill went through my body and my invisible hackles rose in terror.

"I-It's him." I breathed. Everyone glanced at me in confusion so I was forced to elaborate, "I-It's the D-Dark Lord." Everyone's eyes widened in horror and terror and their heads snapped around just a voice sounded from the entrance hall.

"A party? Now why wasn't I invited?" a cold chilling voice called, softly but dangerously. He sounded simply bemused but everyone knew at once his mere _presence_ could easily mean death.

Everyone dropped into a bow without a second thought, even me.

"What a nice welcome." _He_ said, gliding into the door. I risked a glance up and looked at him. He was gazing over his followers with cold red eyes and small malicious smile playing over his thin lips that sent chills down my spine. His eyes continued to rove the gathered people, finally looking over at my little group. I made eye contact for a millisecond before dropping my eyes, freezing in terror. I had seen the surprise in his eyes and I had a _bad_ feeling about what would happen next.

Christmas was now ruined.

**A/N- I'm going to apologize for the…well I don't know what it is, my unoriginality with gifts? Not sure but there's something about this chapter that annoys me slightly so I'm apologizing for it! I hope you like it anyway, and remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter FFS-

Hey There! I just decided that this story _may_ be a little shorter than the 'Black Fox', it depends fully on if I decide to write the summer of Fifth year in this one of the next one. Also I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO FINISH THIS ONE! Yes, I had no idea how to get what I wanted out of the story, but then, randomly, in the middle of history class I had an Epiphany! I was so happy I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote it down…in the middle of talking to a friend, she was a little confused but I DON'T CARE! I'm happy, you should be happy THE WORLD SHOULD BE HAPPY! So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 12-

"Another surprise! Morgan Vulpes…here." I noticed all of friends stiffen as he walked closer to me. "What are you doing here? The daughter of a traitor in the esteemed Malfoy family house." he asked slickly. As soon as he said that everything cleared in my head and I slipped into perfect acting mode.

"I-I want to beg for your forgiveness." I whimpered, "My father was a fool, giving up the title of one of your loyal servants for a _woman_. They deserved everything you gave them." I said, my voice portraying perfect anger.

"Is that so?" he said coolly. I nodded,

"Of course!" I gasped out, trying to keep from shaking like a leaf. He reached out and lifted my eyes to meet his terrifying red ones. I knew he was trying occulmentry so I forced myself to think only of hatred towards my father, the fox taking over my form, just _not_ my conversation with Dumbledore. He let go of my face and it dropped back down respectfully, my skin tingling uncomfortably.

"You seem true, I will be forgiving and spare you." My legs collapsed out from under me,

"Oh thank you!" I cried, tears of fear rolling down my face.

"Just make sure I don't find out you're lying or I won't be so lenient." He hissed.

"Never!" he nodded curtly and swept away. As soon as he was gone I forced myself to stand but would've collapsed again if Draco hadn't stepped over to hold me up.

"That was terrifying." I breathed, eyes wide in terror my body quivering.

"You were great though." Draco whispered quietly. I shot him a thankful smile before collapsing into my seat, the party continued but with much less gusto, the talking was more hushed and the whole place seemed to darken.

"Ayla, Amanda, Zane, Theodore, we're leaving." Mrs. Nott said stiffly, apparently they had come together and now they were leaving. Mrs. Malfoy walked up with a stricken face,

"Leaving so soon?" she asked with an air of casualness.

"It's getting late and I must drop Ayla and Amanda off at their houses before—" she glanced at her clock, "Twelve thirty." I glanced at Ayla and Amanda, they had said their parents weren't expecting them back until two so I knew this was just an excuse to leave.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, Draco, Morgan, say good bye." I stood up,

"Thank you for coming, I look forward to seeing you again in school." I said formally with a forced smile.

"You too." They chorused.

"I as well." Draco said beside me, his voice as stressed as I'm sure mine sounded no matter how much I tried to force it to be calm.

Mr. Nott came up beside his wife, nodded to Mrs. Malfoy and left. The rest of the guests slowly trickled away, leaving only the Malfoy family, me and _him._

"Draco, Morgan I think it's time for you to go to bed." Mr. Malfoy said stiffly. We didn't need to be told twice, we bowed our heads and hurried towards the stairs.

"Wait."

We froze and hesitantly turned around,

"Come, I just wish to talk." We retreated towards the dining room where the Dark Lord was waiting.

"Sit." He waved his hand towards two seats at the table, I moved to sit by Draco but He made a disapproving noise and gestured to the seat across from the blonde. I swallowed and moved around the table and sat in the seat I was indicated to take. "Lucius, Cissy, come join us!" he called.

They came in, both obviously a little worried/ scared and sat on either side of Draco, leaving me all alone on the other side of the table. I shot Draco a horrified look and he frowned, biting the inside of his lip before looking away. We both knew there was nothing he could do.

"Draco…Morgan…has school been well?"

"_Has school been well?! That's what the great Dark lord is asking?!" _I mentally choked before nodding,

"Yes sir." Draco and I said, I almost smiled at our synchronization but thought better of it.

"Has there been any troubles?" I hesitated, not sure if I should bring up Harry here or not.

"P-Potter and his friends have been grating on our nerves but that is nothing new." I said carefully.

"Ah…of course, Harry Potter…he has been becoming quite troublesome, his time will come soon."

"Of course." We muttered, then he turned his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, asking about the Ministry and other things like that.

I tried my very best to not show my fatigue that kept creeping up on me, I could tell Draco was as well. At around two thirty Voldemort finally noticed,

"It is late, you two may leave." I stood bowed, backing out of the room before turning and leaving and going up to our rooms.

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind us I sunk to the ground.

"He's really here." I breathed, eyes wide with terror, not truly seeing the ground in front of me.

"And there's nothing we can do about it, go change, you can sleep with me." I nodded mutely and took his offered hand but before I could let go he pulled me forward and held me firmly,

"I'm sorry." He muttered,

"For what? Like you said, there's nothing we can do." I responded, trying to stop trembling.

"That you had to get involved in this, if we kept hating each other…this never would've happened." I looked up at his sad, distressed eyes and smiled,

"Yes but if I kept hating you I never would've had all the good times I had." I stretched up on my toes and gave him a gentle kiss, "Don't blame yourself." I said softly, pulling from his grip and walking to my room.

I changed slowly, my mind not really on what I was doing until I noticed I had been working on one button on 'my' button up shirt for the past ten minutes. I shook my head and focused on my task, finishing dressing in seconds. I yawned and knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in." he called tiredly. I opened the door and yawned, I walked over to Draco's bed and crawled in, curling against him.

"Night." I yawned, he yawned in answer and we both fell asleep.

xXx

The days went by slowly, I spent almost every waking moment terrified, I paused and peeked around the corner before I turned it, I tried to avoid going downstairs or into the study.

Most of my time was spent outside, I hid in the gardens, I even ventured into the maze, my wand held tightly in my hand the first time but then the maze became my main hiding place. I found a beautiful courtyard in the center of it and I stayed there, bundled up with a few orbs of fire hovering around me. I was usually alone, Mr. Malfoy kept Draco busy, he's had to see much more of the Dark Lord than I have, though I have had a few meetings.

Today was the first day of the new year and I was in my room packing when Draco came in,

"Hey, we're leaving in about ten minutes, you ready?" I nodded, closing my trunk and standing up, "Sorry this vacation didn't go as planned." I shrugged,

"Well, school's coming back up so I think we'll be good now." He nodded and smirked,

"Back to Umbridge." I groaned,

"Don't bring up Ms. Toad! I was actually looking forward to seeing Amanda and Ayla again until you brought _her_ up again." I whined. He just chuckled and shook his head,

"I don't see why you hate her so much." I glared at him and opened my mouth to rant but I never got the chance,

"Are you two ready? We're leaving." I closed my mouth and nodded,

"Ya, just let me get my…" I turned around to find my trunk gone, "Never mind." Mrs. Malfoy gave me a tiny amused smile and turned away,

"Forgot about the house elves?" Draco questioned.

"Forgot about the House elves." I agreed, following him downstairs.

xXx

I had never been happier to see Hogwarts than I had today. I smiled at the building as I walked in.

"I've forgotten how…bright it is." I muttered, blinking a few times,

"Yah, it's different from the manor." Draco mumbled darkly. I shot him a sympathetic look and we walked into the great hall, sat down and ate.

The next day I noticed a lot of kids going up to Potter, asking him about D.A. meetings, I wanted to as well but since I was with Draco all the time I couldn't think of a valid excuse yet.

On the second day back we were in for a shock.

"They're all free?!" I yelped, looking at the paper in front of my face.

"Yah, he's been planning it for a while." Draco said quietly. I looked at him in horror and kept reading,

"Aww…and they blamed Sirius." I groaned.

"What other option did the Minister have?" I sighed and nodded, glancing over at the Gryffindor table and saw the Golden Trio in just as much shock as I was.

I went through classes that day in a sort of daze, not paying much attention to what was happening around me yet somehow answering any question a teacher asked me correctly, I had noticed more than a few people looking at me though and when I looked at them they scurried off and started whispering.

"Hey what's up with everyone?" I asked Draco. He glanced around,

"I'm not sure, I think that's just how people are treating all Slytherins now, the distrust level has just doubled because of the mass breakout, I think that they believe that since we're Slytherins we automatically support the Dark Lord so we must know something about the break out." Draco explained sullenly.

"Oh…makes sense I guess." We walked into the common room and Ayla bound over to me.

"Oh my god did you hear?!" she squealed. I blinked,

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Well it'll definitely cheer you two up!" she crowed.

"Then tell us!" I snapped, now impatient.

"Hagrid's on probation!"

"WHAT?!" Draco and I exclaimed at once. My eyes widened in shock and horror while Draco smiled widely,

"That's great!" Draco said. I scowled at him,

"No it's not! I'm going to visit him." I turned around and stalked away.

"Oh come on Morgan." I shook my head and didn't turn back,

"Just let her go, I forgot she did actually like Hagrid…" I heard Ayla say before I was gone.

I stalked through the halls, keeping to the shadows before slipping out the door. I ran to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Hagrid!" I shouted. There was some crashing sounds and he opened the door,

"Oh, 'ello Morgan, wot can I do for ya?" he asked, his face covered in cuts and bruises. I gasped,

"Well I heard what happened, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to get her off your back?" I asked, slightly stupidly because I knew there wasn't but I tried anyway.

"Don't think so." He muttered gruffly, "Happy ta know someun else cares thou'." I nodded feverishly.

"Of course, now uh…what happened to your face? You look like you did when you were attacked by giants!" he stiffened for a second but shook his head,

"Jus' havin' some troubles with some…hippogriffs." I frowned,

"Hagrid, I know from personal experiences _Hippogriffs _didn't do that." I gestured to a huge bruise over his eye.

"Iz nothin', you shou' be gettin' back now." He said, starting to close the door.

"Fine, I'm sorry again, just don't crack under the pressure and I'm sure you'll do fine." He nodded and I walked back up to school. I opened the door and came 'face to face' with Madame Toad herself.

"My, my what's a student doing out on the grounds this late?" she asked sweetly. I smiled apologetically, acting innocent.

"I'm sorry Madame, I just heard about Hagrid's probation and I wanted to offer my condolences." I said in just as sickly a sweet of a tone, I knew she would probably let me off just for wearing a green tie.

"If you say so dear, just make sure you don't do it again." I nodded,

"Of course, so sorry." My voice turned slightly mocking but she didn't notice, patted my shoulder and walked away. I shuddered at her touch and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

I said the password and walked in, going down to my bed, changing and falling asleep.

Over the next week or two I slipped back into my old habit of checking my golden coin for D.A. meetings, there was one that night. I smiled, my day becoming much brighter and tucked the coin in my pocket after getting dressed and combed out my hair, thinking about school and how messed up it had become.

Hagrid had tried to take my advice to heart but he was too scared by Umbridge, she was always there, watching him with beady eyes, he started answering questions wrong, loosing focus and he was _very_ jumpy. He had told me, and the golden trio as well, to not visit him at night, worried about what would happen if we got caught. Professor Trelawey was inching closer to becoming mentally insane; she walked down the halls sometimes, muttering and glancing over her shoulder, smelling strongly of alcohol. The teachers hid in the hallways, talking and muttering and I think more people started to believe Harry, Dumbledore and I. They didn't believe that Sirius did it, it just didn't match up so they fell to our option: that Voldemort was back.

That night, at around nine thirty, I slipped out, telling Draco I needed to go for a walk. People _barely_ trusted me in the D.A. even less now that the break out had happened, for some reason they seemed to indirectly blame me for it, but I didn't really care, I just taught them and learned as much as I could since Harry had doubled his efforts on our secret little group. When I opened the door I was faced with something I was _not_ expecting.

"JEREMY?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter FFS-

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Please Review! C:

Chapter 13-

"Morgan?! A-Are you _supposed _to be here?" he asked, shocked. I rolled my eyes,

"None of us are, but I know what you mean and yes, I am a member of Dumbledore's Army." I smirked, "At least now I'm not the only Slytherin in the group." I chirped. He laughed,

"I guess so." Hermione came up, holding the paper we had all signed a while ago and held it out to Jeremy,

"Here, sign your name on this." He did without hesitation.

"Great! Welcome to the team, here's your calling card." She handed him the fake Galleon and turned to Harry,

"You know Jeremy Coma? Well he came up to me and asked if he could join, don't ask me how he found out…" a large number of eyes fell on me.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I hated him for a good portion of the year!" I snapped.

"Yes but you hated Malfoy for three years and now look at the two of you." Harry pointed out. I frowned,

"Touché." I said, pointing at him. He smiled and looked at Jeremy.

"So how _did_ you find out?" Jeremy fidgeted,

"Uh…I kinda…followed Morgan one night." I threw my hands up in annoyance and glared at him,

"Great! So I guess it is my fault! Why did you stalk me?!" he shrugged,

"Curious where you kept going." He muttered. I groaned and shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"So it _is _your fault!" Zacharias Smith shouted accusingly.

"Oh shut up." I snarled, looking at Harry,

"Wanna start now?" he laughed and nodded,

"Sure, everyone pair up, let's get started."

The night flew by and by midnight we were all saying our good-byes and walking away. I walked most of the may back with Jeremy before stopping him,

"We can't go in together, people, mainly Draco, will get suspicious, I'll go in and you just sneak in, don't get caught." He grinned and nodded. I walked back into the common room and went down to bed, partially glad Draco hadn't waited up for me.

The next day was, thankfully, Saturday which meant relaxation. NOT! I had homework and Quidditch and they were killing me. We had way too much homework because of our upcoming O. and Montague was killing us in practice.

Every day I would stumble into the Common room, glare at Draco for having it easy than collapse on the couch, I had fallen asleep there at least ten times. So it didn't come as a surprise when January flew by, replaced with February, or more specifically the day before the Valentine's day trip to Hogsmead.

"So Morgan…" Draco started.

"Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you!" I said loudly. Draco blinked in confusion and I just laughed, "Sorry, felt like I had to do that, now go on." He shook his head and sighed,

"You already answered my unasked question." I laughed at him and went back to my homework,

"I wonder when something exciting will happen." I muttered, glaring down at my Potions essay,

"I'd be careful what you wish for." Draco yawned then he suddenly remembered something, "Hey I just remembered! Umbridge—" I twitched, "—told me about possibly putting together a group of students to keep order around here, especially the Potter fanclub." I nodded, not really caring. "There's been rumors about a secret DADA group, she _really_ wants us to stomp that out." I froze in horror,

"Why would there be a secret DADA group?" I asked, trying to keep my voice normal.

"Don't know, don't really care, if it does exist we'll track it down." He looked over at me, "Want me to put your name in the loop?" I scoffed,

"Not a chance, you know I don't like that toad woman thing." He frowned at me,

"I know you don't like her but she directly represents the Ministry, that should count for something." I looked up at him with a 'really' look,

"Draco…I have different views from the Ministry, they're _still_ denying the Dark Lords back." I pointed out.

"Yah, that's just because they're afraid." He said dismissively.

"Afraid or not I'm not joining the group, no way, no how." I growled.

"Fine." He sighed and we went back to our homework in a stiff silence.

I had another meeting that night so I stood up and walked away.

"Going for a walk." I mumbled angrily.

I stalked through the halls, not entirely sure why I was so pissed but I was.

I opened the door to the Room of Requirements and slammed it shut behind me. I got there early so only the Golden Trio was there.

"Wow, what's got you so mad?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Umbridge is going to put together a squad to 'keep order' and more importantly put a stop to the D.A., there's been rumors going around about its existence." I snarled.

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes,

"Draco's probably going to be in it and I was asked if I wanted to join." I explained.

"Oh." I nodded and slumped against the wall,

"Yah, 'oh'. I can try to put him off the trail but there's not much I can do." I explained

"Just do what you can." I nodded and the rest of the kids started to filter in. I left a little earlier than the others, getting the feeling Draco would be waiting up for me today.

I was right, I walked back into the common room and saw Draco sitting exactly where he had been when I left. He glanced up at my entrance and gave me a small half smile. I walked over and sat down by him,

"Sorry for stomping off like that." I apologized with a smile, he waved off my apology and I cleaned up my things.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." I gave him a short kiss and walked away, my bag slung loosely over my shoulder.

The next day I dressed up, wearing a simple black and red skirt, tights and a white button up shirt with a black jacket over it. Then I got my hair into a lazy bun piled on the top of my head, righted all of my jewelry, pulled on a simple pair of black gloves and walked out. Draco was already waiting for me. He grinned at me and offered me his arm,

"Happy Valentine's day." I greeted.

"Same to you love." I smiled and we walked out of the common room.

"Do you have anything planned?" I asked as we waited for the teachers to let us go.

"Sure I do, but you're just going to have to wait and find out what." I pouted and trailed along behind him,

"Fine, but I _swear_ if we're going to Madam Puddiefoot's—" he laughed,

"Don't worry, I would never be caught _dead_ in that place." I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." He snickered and pulled me away. As I was being dragged I happened to glance over towards the tree and froze. I blinked, pulled my hand from Draco's, stared and then burst out laughing.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked, looking at me.

"C-Chang and P-Potter, on a date, HA!" he looked at me in shock before following my gaze and sneered,

"How amusing…" he drawled before turning away. Filch let us out and we were on our way.

We walked leisurely along the trail to the small village by the town, talking about whatever. It was just as we were about to make it into the town something…unsuspecting happened.

"MORGAN!" I spun around in surprise and saw Hermione, Luna Lovegood and Ron walking towards us. Hermione was jogging and waving.

"Hey." I greeted her when she reached me. I stepped out of Draco's light grasp and smiled, "Do you uh need something?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yah, I was _hoping_—" she shot a glare at Draco, "—That you come meet me, Harry and Luna at the Three Broomsticks at around midday?" I frowned and shook my head,

"No, sorry." I answered at once.

"Please Morgan! It's _really_ important!" I shook my head more forcefully and opened my mouth again but I was cut off,

"She said No Granger, are you deaf?" Draco snarled. I put a calming hand on his arm,

"No I'm not! This is just important!" she snapped back.

"Hermione, if it was any other day I'm sure I could try to figure something out but not today, see ya." I dipped my head and walked away or _started_ to when Hermione grabbed my arm.

"I know it's Valentine's day but you _really_ need to come! We're—" she looked around and lowered her voice, "we're doing an interview with the Quibbler, letting the whole world know what really happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament." I stiffened and pulled my arm stiffly from her grasp.

"What you told me makes me want to go even less." I said coldly.

"But Morgan—" she pleaded.

"No." I snapped, glared at her and walked away. Draco placed his arm protectively around my shoulders, shot a sneer at the gathered Ravenclaw and Gryffindors and walked away.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologized as we made our way deeper into the town, towards the very edge of town.

"It's not your fault, that filthy Mu—" he cut off abruptly, I knew he still called her and every other muggle born wizard 'Mudblood' but he tried not to around me. He swallowed and changed course, "_Muggle born_ wouldn't back off and listen." He still said 'muggle born' like a swear word.

"Hmm…" I hummed in agreement and looked around, I had never been to this section of the town, not many people went to this section of town, so far away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked, the stores were waning out into houses,

"You'll see when we get there." I frowned,

"Dracoooo." I whined. He chuckled and led me around one last corner, revealing a beautiful, yet quaint, restaurant called 'Griffin's Café' I looked at Draco in confusion,

"I've never even _heard_ of this place!" he smirked,

"It's not well known but the food here is great." He sighed in disdain, "There's nothing really _nice_ around here…but this'll have to do." I smiled,

"This place looks great…but it's only nine." I pointed out. He smirked down at me,

"I'm aware of that, which is why we're not going in yet." I gave him an even more confused glance but he just took my hand and led me away.

"Draco!" I snapped, growing impatient but he just laughed and kept walking.

The more we walked the more I started to recognize some sights, we went by the Shrieking Shack and he turned down the side path. I looked at him and smiled, becoming much less twitchy.

He stopped at the exact same spot as that time last year. The stream was freezing to the touch but there was no ice on it, the ground was also a little cold but I really didn't care.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." I breathed, looking around with a smile before sitting down. Draco sat down beside me and we talked randomly, or we uh…started out talking but it ended up our last visit here.

"We should get back." I gasped, trying to regain my breath. He hesitated before glancing at the clock and nodding,

"If you say so." I smiled,

Oh! And before anyone questions us it did not go past snogging. Just thought I'd clear that up…

We walked back through town, we were stupid enough to go by the Three Broomsticks and I think Hermione had been waiting outside on the off chance I walked by.

"Morgan!" I groaned and hesitantly slowed to a stop.

"Yes Hermione?" I asked, shrinking a little into Draco's chest.

"Are you going to come in for the interview?"

"No Hermione, I'm not. There's nothing I can tell that Harry doesn't know, I was unconscious or screaming in pain, I remember nothing but burning pain. I do not wish to fully relive that pain through words…not that any words can represent it." I muttered, not looking at her before walking away.

I was silent the rest of the way back to the restaurant, the memory of that night swirling in my mind without my consent.

"—Gan, MORGAN!" I jumped, eyes wide.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"You've been ignoring me for the entire walk." I looked around,

"Entire walk…?" I looked up and noticed we were outside the Café from before. "Oh! I'm sorry just even saying that much about it…I couldn't help but think about it." He frowned and glared at the empty air,

"Stupid Mudblood." He snarled quietly, I pretended not to hear him and followed him into the café.

The inside was quiet, there was soft music playing from somewhere and the place was dimly lit. There were Valentine's Day decorations but not to the same extent as Madame Puddifoot's, there were just beautiful arrangements of roses, a few wreaths also made of red roses and some petals scattered around.

"Welcome to Griffin's Café, a table for two?" Draco nodded and the woman, in her early- twenties with brown hair and matching kind brown eyes, smiled and led us to a table by the window, there were only two other couples here and a man by himself…poor guy.

"This place is beautiful, not as crazy as Madame Puddifoot's would be…and not as…" I waved my hands in annoyance, "…bright." I finished lamely.

"Well I know you well enough to know you hate those kind of things." I smiled,

"Glad you do, I would've had some choice words with you if you decided to take me to that awful place." We both laughed quietly and our waitress came over, she was about two or three years older than us, probably just graduated from Hogwarts, with dark brown eyes, almost black, and strawberry blonde hair, she seemed to recognize Draco and a smile flashed across her face.

"Hello, I'm Amelia, welcome to Griffin's Café, may I start you off with something to drink?" Draco glanced at me before ordering for me,

"Two Butterbeers." Amelia nodded, smiled again at Draco and walked off,

"Hey do you know her?" I asked when she was gone. Draco raised one eyebrow and looked after her without interest,

"No, I don't believe so, why?" I shrugged,

"I saw recognition in her eyes." I explained and tugged off my gloves, one finger at a time.

We chatted idly for a while, only pausing for me to thank Amelia for the Butterbeers and to order, I found it odd and slightly annoying, that our waitress seemed to be trying more and more to get Draco's attention, HELL I think she would've settled for eye contact but she was getting nowhere, though my mood was starting to darken with every new, suggestive attempt.

"Morgan what is _up_ with you?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow after I growled at our waitress's retreating figure after she just leaned _way_ over the table, pretty much shoving her cleavage in Draco's face.

"You mean you haven't noticed?!" I asked in shock.

"Noticed what?" I stared at him with my mouth open for a good 30 seconds before finally speaking.

"You haven't noticed our Waitress is trying to seduce you?" I gasped.

"She has?" he glanced away, where Amelia had disappeared towards, I scowled at him but he turned me and rolled his eyes,

"Pitiful." He drawled. I choked on a laugh and turned back to my food, eating with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Amelia asked. A sudden scent wafted over me and I gagged, coughing non-stop for a minute.

"The bill." Draco sneered, scrunching his nose in disgust. Amelia glanced at both of us in shock and confusion, unaware her perfume was choking us.

"R-Right away." She muttered, put out and walked off. As soon as she was gone, we tried to clear the air.

"Gah!" I gagged.

She came back with the bill and, since she had somehow gotten over her embarrassment with the perfume handed the bill directly to Draco was a flirtatious smile, making my blood boil.

He unfolded the paper and looked it over. I knew at once something was up because a tiny little mocking smirk crawled across his face. I groaned and leaned across the table, trying to grab the paper from him.

"You're right, she is trying. And trying very hard." I growled in annoyance and stopped my attempts to get the paper, sitting back down and occupying myself with…anything.

He placed enough money on the table and stood up, gathering his stuff up but I was already fidgeting in my spot, having jumped up and was _really _looking forward to leaving.

Just because I felt like I wrapped my arms around Draco's waist, and smiled up at him innocently. He smirked at me and leaned down so his mouth was by my ear,

"I should find ways to make you jealous more often, your look cute when you're pissed." I rolled my eyes and pulled him out of the café.

We continued to wander around aimlessly until it was time to go back.

"Well, other than our flirting waitress, I had fun." I said at the common room.

"It was certainly amusing." He chuckled. I scowled at him again, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and sauntered away, I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'tease' but I'm not sure.

I wonder how the interview went…

**Yup, basically a fluff chapter but I had fun writing it! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter FFS-

REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 14-

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**_

_Any Student found in possession of the magazine _The Quibbler _will be expelled._

I stared at the new order with a smirk, I had already read the article and pretty much had it memorized. I was obviously the only Slytherin who was anywhere _near _ happy about the interview, we'd all read it but since Harry had named at least ten of their parents as Death Eaters, even though for Draco it was a little obvious, at least for us, they were all _pissed_. And Harry was enjoying every minute of it. When Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle and I were in the library Crabbe and Goyle made some obviously threatening movements and Draco hissed something to Nott, pulling me much closer towards him.

Harry, being a slightly smart person, hadn't said anything about me, only that I was cursed and tortured, unable to do much during the time and didn't mention _which _curse…this of course led to many questions about me. If I wasn't just about permanently glued to Draco's side I would've been mobbed multiple times.

Even though the teachers couldn't do anything directly to congratulate us/ Harry they all had their own ways. Our homework load had decreased dramatically, except from Professor Snape, he doubled our work load.

And, shockingly enough, Mrs. Toad got even _worse_, she made a teacher _cry_.

"N-NO! Y-You can't m-make me l-leave! T-This is m-my only HOOOOME!" Professor Trelawney wailed, tears streaking her face and smelling strongly of alcohol. I scrunched my nose slightly, I had heard the commotion from the common room and bolted, worried something bad was happening.

I was disgusted at the joyful look on Mrs. Toad's face, she looked like she just won a large sum of money.

I glared venomously at her and took a step forward, prepared to chew her out, even though I didn't really _like _the divination teacher. A hand wrapped around my wrist and I spun around, prepared to snap but it was Harry. He shook his head, eyes holding just as much disgust as mine did.

Thankfully it was Dumbledore to the rescue!

I love loopholes, just going to say that.

With a little clever speaking Professor McGonagall helped the divination teacher upstairs, who was laughing and sobbing at the same time.

Umbridge went on another rant, something about the twenty-second decree that I didn't care about and turned to Harry, speaking in hushed tones.

"Was it really that loud? You could hear it from Gryffindor tower?" I asked in surprise. He fidgeted awkwardly and shot a glare at Snape,

"I'm learning Occlumentary with Snape." I shot him a sympathetic look,

"Oh, so that's why you heard it…so uh…how are the lessons going?" he shot me a glare so I put my hands up in surrender and turned back when I heard hooves. I blinked and stared at the centaur standing in the door.

"Firenze?" I breathed in shock.

"You know him?" Harry asked in surprise. I nodded,

"When I had my other form," We both twitched slightly, "I would go out to the forest all the time, I know quite a few of the centaurs personally, Firenze being one of them, he was the nicest." I explained the situation and Firenze looked over the group of people with an airy smile, his smile grew when it landed on me and he nodded in greeting, I responded in the same.

xXx

The next few days were boring, I was actually looking forward to Divination for once in my life. At lunch right before class I was bouncing slightly in my seat, fidgeting immensely.

"Will you _stop _that?!" Draco snapped. I stilled and sent him a small glare,

"Well _someone's _in a bad mood." I chirped, ripping my bread apart with my nails.

"Professor Umbridge had us up almost all night, I'm _beat." _My mood darkened, over the past few days, right after Firenze came in, the 'Inquisitorial Squad' had been formed, there hadn't been any D.A. meetings so I hadn't been able to warn Harry and the others.

"Yah…that." I muttered. Draco sighed, we'd had this problem many times, as soon as he brought us that damned squad of his I would get all pissy.

"Look Morgan—" I waved him off, the bell ringing.

"Whatever, I need to get to Firenze's class." I dismissed, shouldering my bag and walking away.

I was the first to show up at the classroom turned forest. I smiled at the soft ground and looked around for our teacher.

"Ze-Ze?" I called, using the nickname I created that I knew he hated.

"What Mo-Mo?" he answered, using the nickname he created he knew _I _hated.

"Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been out to the forest…my other form—" he raised a hand,

"There is no need to explain, the stars have told of your dilemma." I nodded,

"Have the stars showed any answers?" he frowned and shook his head,

"Your future is a tangled mess of sorrow and sacrifice, you just must follow your heart." I bowed respectively and the other kids started to come in.

After they sat down and asked their stupid questions Firenze started the lesson, the ceiling turning into a starry night. I sat away from the others, I had a little more experience in this kind of divination and I wanted solitude.

Unlike the others I could recognize a few shapes in the smoke and I received many glares for it,

"_Great, more Slytherin cheating rumors." _I mentally sighed and waited outside the classroom, preparing to talk to Harry about the 'Inquisitorial Squad' but I never got the chance. He stayed behind with Firenze and I needed to hurry to my next class. I bit my lip in anxiety and went off to my next class.

Months passed in a lazy, yet stressful, blur. For some reason the world was working against me and every time I tried to tell any of the Golden trio about Umbridge's squad they were always busy, even at D.A. Meetings!

Also, the meets were going great, everyone was excelling at a wonderful rate, especially Jeremy, he was amazing, rising to Harry and I's level.

Finally, on one cloudy day I hid in a notch in the hallway in wait, then, as Harry passed by, talking to Ron, my hand snapped out and I grabbed him, pulling him back with me.

His wand was pointed at my throat in a second.

"Hey! Calm down! I just really need to talk to you!" I hissed. He let out a deep breath and lowered his wand,

"You shouldn't do that Morgan!" he snapped. I shrugged,

"I really don't care, now, as I've been trying to tell you for months now, Umbridge had formed her squad of chosen Slytherin students and they're hunting down the D.A.!" his eyes widened,

"How close are they?" I sighed,

"Close! I've put them off track a few times but I can't do anything else!" I growled.

"They we just have to make sure to be ready when the time comes." I gulped and nodded.

xXx

The night was another D.A. meeting and we were finally working on Patronuses.

Since I already had mastered the Patronus charm I was just standing in the background with my Tiger sitting beside me. Jeremy was having fun, a coyote jogging around him.

Suddenly the door opened and I tensed but it was only a house elf, Dobby.

He walked up to Harry and started blubbering about 'she'. My eyes widened,

"Umbridge." I breathed quietly, taking a deep breath.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" I roared, "IT'S UMBRIDGE AND HER GROUP!" Everyone stared at me before figuring out I was serious and bolting.

I grabbed Harry's wrist and tugged him along,

"_Come on!" _I screeched.

He nodded, ordered Dobby away and we both ran. I saw the burst of light a second to late, I was in front of Harry so the jinx caught him and he fell on me. I swore and pushed him off me.

"Trip Jinx Potter!" I froze, I knew that voice…

Draco looked around from the hideous vase he was hiding behind before going stock still.

"_Morgan?!" _I gulped,

"Hey Draco! What are you doin' here?" I asked, voice shaking with a huge smile.

He opened his mouth to respond but Harry tried to take advantage of his shock to run so Draco pounced him, standing up holding Harry's arms tightly behind his back.

"Go back to the Common—"

"VULPES?!" an obnoxiously familiar voice screeched. I swore and took a step away from Parkinson who was grinning like a mad man (woman).

Before I could even move Parkinson pulled her wand and froze me. I swore multiple times and glared at Parkinson, Draco was looking worried and Harry looked like he was in pain, probably was.

"WE'VE GOT SOME PROFESSOR!" Parkinson screamed. All three of us winced and Professor Umbridge came waddling quickly down the hall, face split in a huge grin.

"Potter! Excellent! Fifty points to Slytherin!" I raised an eyebrow, she just rewarded me… "And Vulpes! What a surprise! Another Fifty points to Slytherin!" my eyebrow raised even higher, still rewarding me!

"Pansy, Draco, go see if you can round up the others, you two are coming with me!" she grabbed our arms in vise like grips and dragged us away.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, tugging on my arm but she just ignored me. I hissed in annoyance as we got to the Headmaster's office.

She pulled us upstairs and slammed the door shut behind us, Harry and I jerked our arms out of her grasp at the same time, looking around the room.

I could tell that the gathered people were ecstatic to see Harry but confused to see me.

"Mrs. Vulpes? You were part of this?" one of the men asked. I glared at him,

"Part of _what?_! This lady just grabbed me for no reason after Draco tripped Harry, also for no reason." I glared around the room, "What is going on?!" I loved being an actress.

"Yah! We were just coming back from the library!" Harry added, sounding just as convincing.

"Then why were you running?" Umbridge asked smugly. I thought us an excuse in two seconds flat.

"Well we were talking about random things and I got a little winded from talking and walking, which could only mean one thing: I'm out of shape." I started. "So I decided to start running, legit at that moment." I said, they were looking at me, not convinced so I went into drama mode, pouting and looking down at my totally flat stomach and poking it, forcing it to look like I was poking flab. "See?! I'm fat! FAT I TELL YOU FAT!" I cried, everyone fidgeted awkwardly and Harry sighed, playing along.

"For the last time Morgan you are not fa—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I screamed, cutting him off.

"Morgan!" Harry snapped.

"ENOUGH!" we both froze and turned to the Minster of Magic, he was massaging his temples, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Bring in our informant." He commanded

That Ravenclaw girl, Chang's friend, came in a few minutes later, her hands covering her face. I couldn't help but smirk, so this was Hermione's little trick.

I zoned out for the most part, not really caring and playing with the bracelet on my wrist, the one Draco had a matching one to.

I wonder if he's going to hate me now…probably. I mused silently, frowning and tracing his name with the tip of my finger.

"—_Why are you shaking you're head girl?!" _Umbridge screeched,

"Cause that means no." I spoke up, not really knowing what we were talking about. A bunch of people glared at me but I just blinked innocently.

"Ms. Vulpes, please head down to the Common room, I believe you have some explaining to do to someone." Dumbledore said calmly. I gulped but shook my head,

"He can wait." I said firmly, eyes narrowing, I bit the inside of my lip uncomfortably and Dumbledore sighed,

"If you insist." I nodded,

"We have a list of members right here!" the Minister crowed. I winced, I was doomed.

Dumbledore frowned and took it, looking it over. I saw his mouth move silently and there was a very dim flash of light, so dim it could've passed as a candle flickering the wrong way.

"Well, you caught me red handed." Dumbledore smirked,

"W-What?" the Minster asked. Dumbledore just continued to smile,

"Tonight was to be Dumbledore's Army's, _my _Army's, first meeting." I caught on quicker than anyone and my eyes widened in horror.

"Professor." I breathed in shock. He sent me a small smile and stood up, "I invited that list to see if they really wished to join, though I see inviting Miss. Edgecombe was a mistake," she nodded and his eyes fell on me curiously, "And I do not remember ever inviting Miss. Vulpes, I apologize for that but I needed to be overly cautious." My jaw dropped, he had erased my name from the list, that's what the light was.

"Professor Dumbledore no!" Harry shouted but I saw sadness in Dumbledore's eyes and I turned to Harry,

"It's fine Harry, I'm sure you knew what you were getting into." I muttered sadly. He turned on me in a rage, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you saying?" he hissed. I shrugged,

"That if you signed up for an anti-Ministry organization you must've known this would've happened." I said, trying to tell him I was sorry without saying it.

He didn't seem to get it and glared at me, during our little episode another, _larger_ episode had started…involving Dumbledore refusing to be taken in quietly.

"You expect to take on Dawlish, Shacklebot, Dolores, and myself singlehandedly?" the minister sneered.

I gulped and stumbled back a step, this wasn't going to end well, no, not at all.

_BANG!_

A loud explosion and a flash of silver proved me correct. Soon, the office was in ruins and I was pinned uncomfortably under Harry, who, seeing who it was, snarled at me and jumped off like I was carrying the plague.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes!" McGonagall responded at once.

"That's good, I had to jinx Kingsley as well…shame." He looked at his fallen companion for a second before turning to us.

"Miss. Vulpes I have to congratulate you on your acting skills, most people would've frozen up." I nodded, acknowledging his praise,

"It was not an easy task, I really do not like the ministry but…thank you for doing it." He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

"I must admit, even if there wasn't a prophecy binding you two that must not be broken, you two are quite…what's the word…_cute_ together." I blushed spectacularly and fidgeted.

"And Harry, remember…_keep your mind closed._" The fallen men (and toad) were staring to stir.

"Goodbye, I promise to return when I am needed." He said, he and McGonagall exchanged a few words before Fawkes swooped in and carried our Headmaster away.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I almost laughed but kept a straight face at the Minister's rage.

"He can't have disapperated! We're in the school!" Toad screeched,

"The stairs!" Dawlish roared, taking off with Toad and Kingsley at his heels.

"You three! Off to bed." We all nodded, "And Miss. Vulpes, I apologize for the mix up." I smiled at the minister,

"It is no trouble sir, it added some excitement to my rather dull night." He chuckled and I left, sprinting all the way down to the Slytherin common room.

It was late but I was almost positive he'd be there.

I gasped out the password and continued my sprint, skidding to a stop and looking around, I almost missed him, he was sitting in a back corner, by a window. I tried to steady my breathing and jogged over, hesitating a little before clearing my throat. He jumped and spun around, as soon as he saw me, smiling awkwardly, his eyes narrowed.

"You were in the DADA group." He accused,

"Well yah but—"

"You were in an _anti-ministry _group!" he snapped, not letting me finish,

"Yah but—"

"I can't believe you! Why would you go against the Ministry?! Against my family?!" he snarled, clearly not going to let me finish speaking. I groaned in annoyance and pulled my wand,

"_Silenco!" _I snapped. He tried to continue ranting at me but no sound came out leaving him just glaring at me.

"Thank you, now yes, I joined the D.A. because I wanted some _real _practice from Defense Against the Dark Arts, not just reading theories and, even if it was to others, it was never an Anti- Ministry group for me, I may not fully agree with the ministry but that doesn't mean I'm going to try to overthrow them, I swear." His eyes were still narrowed but he kept his mouth shut,

"If I take the spell off do you promise not to yell at me?" he hesitated but then nodded slowly. I smiled and removed the spell. Even though he could talk he kept silent, studying me carefully, looking for a nonexistent lie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, voice hard.

"Trust me, I wanted to, I hate lying to you but I knew if I told you you'd freak and not let me go." He snorted,

"For good reason." I smirked,

"But I learned some fun things, about people and spells." He raised an eyebrow,

"And what do you mean by that?" I quickly flashed through the pros and cons of telling Draco, the other kids would kill me but it would be amusing…

"I know who the best spellcasters are and what their specialties as well as how to block all of them, no matter how powerful they manage to make it." He grinned,

"Maybe you joining wasn't such a bad thing."

**SO yah! Another chapter! I hope you all like it, the whole 'Morgan weight flip out' is really quite useless but I found it amusing so…I hope you did too! And if you did: TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Or if you hated it…or if you hate me, or if you live my story, or if you love me, or what your favorite pie flavor is! I REALLY DON'T CARE! I JUST LOVE REVIEWS! Kay? Bye! ^U^**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter FFS-

I don't feel like writing much in this author note so I'm going to get right to the point, I don't own HP but I would really like it if you reviewed! THANKS!

Chapter 15-

The next day the whole school knew Dumbledore was gone and only three witnesses were there, Harry, Marietta and I. As I walked down the halls I noticed that Harry was surrounded by people at all times, being questioned. I was still with Draco, he had forgiven me but kept bugging me for information. I noticed Parkinson looked extremely pissed since she had once again lost her chance with Draco but I didn't really care.

Even since Mrs. Toad became _Headmistress _Toad, the Inquisitorial Squad became much more powerful…and cocky.

"…the stupid puffed-up, power crazy—" Hermione was ranting about the new Headmistress when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I walked around the corner.

"No do you _really _want to finish that sentence Granger?" Draco asked, sliding around the corner to face them, his face alight with malice. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming. "I think I'll have to dock some points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He drawled, smirking at the dumbfounded students across from us.

"You can't dock points from fellow perfects Malfoy." A hufflepuff boy said at once. Draco's smirk grew.

"_Perfects_ can't—" he started and I stepped forward,

"But members of the Inquisitorial squad can." I finished. Harry's eyes narrowed, he was apparently the only one out of his group who knew.

"The _what?!" _Hermione asked sharply.

"The Inquisitorial squad Granger, a group of hand-picked students by our new Headmistress who support the Ministry, so we _can _dock points…So, Granger, I'll take ten points for being rude to our Headmistress…Macmillan, five for contradicting me…ten because I don't _like _you Potter," I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, giving him a 'really?!' look, he just smirked and kept going. "Weasley your shirt's untucked, so I'll have to take another five for that…oh yah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood—" I stomped on his foot, _hard_.

"That's _enough _Draco." I snarled. He frowned at me before turning back to the fuming students,

"Whatever, New Headmistress, new times…be good now, Potty…Weasel King…" we walked off, the three males laughing while I just stalked along silently beside them.

"Come on Morgan, stop being so stiff!" Draco laughed. I glared at him,

"You were about to take points off because of her blood status." I spat. His cheerful mood drooped,

"Old habits…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, not enough to mess it up, just enough to make it look better. I almost smiled but forced myself to keep a frown though my lips twitched and Draco noticed, smirking.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad." He teased. I glared at him,

"Right back attcha." He rolled his eyes and we made it to the dining hall.

I looked around and noticed that Ron was smiling widely and talking quickly while Hermione was shaking her head, trying to prove him wrong. I frowned and looked further along the table, Harry and the twins were gone.

"Oh hell." I muttered, eyes widening,

"What?" Draco asked, pulling me into a seat beside him. I groaned and laid my head on the table,

"You'll find out soon enough."

A few minutes later there was a loud _BOOM_ followed by a lot of screaming. I banged my head on the table,

"The rest of this year is going to be a pain in the ass." I moaned as Draco jumped up in shock,

"What was that?!" I sniffed the air,

"Firecrackers…like the ones the twins told me about…yup, we're screwed." He shot me a horrified look and shot out of the dining hall with a large amount of other kids.

I just sat along with a few others who didn't really care before standing up and sauntering over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down across from Hermione and Ron,

"Hey, was that the twins doing?" they both nodded, I yawned and looked towards the door,

"So I'm guessing this should be amusing." Rom grinned,

"It sure will be."

And so it was.

I enjoyed watching the Toad scurry around the building since the teachers refused to do anything about the firecrackers, saying they didn't know if they had the _authority_. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her, covered in ash and smoking.

"Charbroiled Toad." I snickered, earning a glare from my Slytherin companions, only Jeremy, Ayla and I weren't really fond of that lady in the Slytherin house so I got many glares for my 'rude' comments.

xXx

"But…" I tried again, trying to find a way out of doing this.

"Come on Morgan! You know you'll be bored in here all by yourself!" Draco tried again, he had been trying to talk me into coming with him on his patrols tonight but I _really _didn't want to.

"Maybe I will but—"

"Then let's go!" I groaned and stood up, dragging my feet and following along with him.

We wandered around the halls, I was bored out of my skull but Draco seemed to be looking forward to the possibility of catching someone, we walked by the hourglasses that held out points and I whistled. The Slytherin was full of shimmering Emeralds, the Ravenclaw was about half way filled with Sapphires, the Hufflepuff as a quarter of the way filled with diamonds (a/n I don't actually know what their gem is…) and the Gryffindor hourglass was almost completely empty, carrying only about seven rubies.

"Wow…you guys have been busy." Draco glanced at the hour glasses with pride before walking off, heading up to the fourth floor where there was a bunch of yelling,

"Draco! Go get Snape! We found Montague but he's stuck!" Toad screamed. Draco nodded and we both took off, we ran down to the dungeons and burst into the Potions room,

"Professor Snape sir—oh—sorry." Draco started but froze suddenly, causing me to ram into his back. I swore quietly and rubbed my nose, peeking around Draco to see Harry staring at us in horror,

"It's alright Draco, Potter is just here for some Remedial Potions." I saw a huge grin light up Draco's face and I sighed, shaking my head,

"We apologize for interrupting, but Pro- _Headmistress _Umbridge needs some assistance, they found Montague in the fourth floor bathroom." I explained, shooting Harry an apologetic look since he looked thoroughly humiliated.

"Of course, lead the way." Snape and Draco ran from the room but I decided to stay, I really didn't care about Montague.

"Having fun?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me,

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, earning a laugh from me.

"Well I'm bored, I don't care about Montague, what are you going to do?" I asked but I found he wasn't paying attention to me, his mind was completely focused on a silvery bowl on the far side of the room.

"Harry…that's _not_ a good idea." I warned as he walked towards it, almost like he was in a daze,

"Why?" he breathed, "What is it?" I swallowed, glancing at the bowl with distrust,

"It's a Pensive, it holds people's memories." Harry's eyes narrowed and he smirked,

"So that means this holds _Snape's _memories?" I nodded slowly.

"So, unless you want to be murdered I suggest you—" but he ignored me, poking it with his wand before taking a deep breath and diving in. My eyes widened and I glanced at the door before sighing and pulling my wand out of its hiding place in my snake bracelet before diving in after him with the single intent of getting him out of there.

Of course that was never going to happen.

We landed in what seemed to be the Great Hall. I looked around frantically for Harry but couldn't seem to find him, my eyes were drawn to a woman with bright red hair and a white streak in it. My eyes widened…it was my mother! My eyes roved over her greedily, she looked around my age at the time, taking an O.W.L, her eyes were a deep green, seemingly black, framed by dark eyelashes. She had a beautiful pale heart shaped face with full pink lips, which she was biting gently, scowling down at her paper as she read over her work. Finally she nodded her approval and rolled it up, glancing behind her to smile at someone. I frowned and followed her gaze, my eyes widened in shock, she was smiling at a younger version of Mrs. Malfoy. She gave my mother a thin smile and I looked at her closer, her hair was dirty blond, a few shades darker than her future son's and her eyes held a little less worry and pain as they did now, they were a beautiful light blue. Those eyes drifted away from my mother and focused on someone behind her. I turned around and yelped, stumbling backwards in surprise. The boy was like an exact copy of Draco! Only his hair was a little longer, meaning it must be Lucius.

"Morgan!" I spun around, eyes still huge and focused on Harry, he was standing next to a copy of himself.

"Is that your Dad?" I asked, walking over to him begrudgingly, really just wanting to stay with the future Malfoys and my Mother. He nodded excitedly,

"And look! It's Remus and Sirius!" he pointed out the two and I smiled, rolling my eyes at Sirius before deciding to point out my finds as well.

"Well I saw my mother, Narcissa and Lucius!" he glanced around, eyes falling on Lucius where he made a face,

"He looks just like Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and patted his head like he was a stupid little child,

"That's because he's Draco's father smart one." Harry scowled at me,

"Whatever, so where's your mother?" I pointed her out,

"The one with the red and white hair." He stretched on his toes to look at her. His eyes widened and he blushed,

"She's pretty." I smiled proudly,

"She sure is. Now we should probably go, Snape's going to _destroy _us if he learns we're in one of his memories!" Harry ignored me.

"HARRY!" I whined, jogging after him.

He was obviously trying to keep his eyes on both Snape and James while I realized that my Mother, Lucius, Narcissa and some other guy who, after close studying revealed himself to by my Father, were all close friends and walked together, heading outside like everyone else so I was trying to keep an eye on them and Harry at the same time.

"That test was tedious." Lucius drawled,

"The questions were elementary, I remember learning most of this before I even came to Hogwarts!" My mother agreed, now that she was out of the testing area I could see her true personality and she seemed…like a Slytherin but I saw a glint in her eyes that meant she was always looking for trouble.

"Don't brag that you had the most impressive tutor money could buy Sammy." Narcissa chided.

"Oh like you don't brag about all that stuff Cissy!" they were both glaring but fighting off smiles at the same time.

"Now now girls." My Father smirked, trying to calm them down.

"Oh shut it Felix!" they both snapped. My father, Felix, laughed.

"Will all of you shut up! You're drawing attention." All three of them stopped and stared at Lucius,

"Malfoy…_the _Malfoy…is worried about drawing attention to himself?!" Felix gasped. Lucius glared at him,

"Oh shut up Arourus." They all just laughed and made it outside.

"Will you look who it is…" Lucius sneered, looking at Harry's father and group. I glanced at Harry and walked over to him,

"Well…this seems a little familiar doesn't it?" Harry nodded as my mother waved at Sirius who smiled in return.

"What do _you _want Malfoy?" James snapped,

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to express my sympathy that you'll be repeating fifth year since there is _no _possible way you passed the tests." Narcissa snickered and Felix smirked while my mother stepped aside, talking to Sirius and totally ignoring the conflict between the others.

"Oh clam up Malfoy! The only reason you'll be able to pass is because _Daddy _paid off the testers!" my eyebrow rose,

"Now this is getting creepy…" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Please Potter, I don't need my Father's help to pass such a simple exam, you on the other hand…" he smirked, trailing off.

"James calm down, Lucius don't we have somewhere to be?" My mother asked, sighing and giving her friend a slight glare. Lucius sent one last glare at the Marauders before walking off, Narcissa and my Mother talking quickly, my mother seeming to try to explain something and Narcissa trying to talk her out of it. Just as they disappeared I picked up Narcissa's raised voice,

"I don't care who you date, just not one of _them!" _my jaw dropped and I glanced at the group in front of me, my mother dated one of them?!

"Bloody prick." James snarled, "The lot of 'em I tell ya."

Well that cancels out James…probably wormtail too, I doubt Mother would date _him_.

"Not _all _of them are bad…" Sirius trailed off. All of his friends eyes snapped to him, growing wide.

"Don't tell me…" Remus gasped.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" James boomed, causing all of us, including Harry and I, to jump.

"Not the last time I checked, no…" Wormtail looked confused,

"What?" he asked.

"You're going out with one of them…aren't you?" Sirius smirked and waved his hand dismissively,

"Couldn't resist, everyone knows she's the prettiest, most stubborn girl in the whole school."

"But she's also best friends with the Slytherin Prince! And is a Slytherin herself!" Sirius shrugged,

"So?" James groaned,

"My best friend…and Samantha Vulpes…this world is going to the dogs." Sirius laughed,

"I sure hope it is!" I stared at Sirius with an open jaw…he dated my Mother? AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! That's it, he's in for some major questioning.

"Well…that was unexpected now can we _go?!_" I pleaded again with Harry,

"Don't you want to know what happens next?" I glanced towards where the Slytherins had walked off,

"Personally, no, this is Snape's memory and if it has anything to do with your father and Snape it will not be good!" Harry glanced at me in confusion…so he didn't know about his Father's history with Snape…hell.

"_Snivellus!"_ Sirius called. Snape froze and lunged for his wand but James was too fast. I whimpered in horror and tugged on Harry's arm,

"Come _on! _We're not supposed to be watching this!" Harry seemed too interested as he noticed his Mother walking over, starting to defend Snape.

I tried again,

"Harry we should go _now!" _

"I don't need help from dirty Mudbloods like her!" I froze at Snape's words and swallowed, tugging more desperately on his arm.

"Harry!" I snapped, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was gaping open. "Harry we've seem more than enough! We need to go now!"

"I agree, enjoying yourself?" I froze, swallowing in terror and felt myself being lifted into the air, landing on solid ground facing a furious, older, Snape.

"P-Professor!" I squeaked. He ignored me and threw Harry across the room, screaming at him to leave.

I cowered in a shadowed corner, hoping he wouldn't treat me the same way.

"Vulpes…" I flinched,

"Y-Yes Professor?" I asked fearfully, he was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Do not tell anyone about anything that you saw." He instructed. I nodded, becoming more confident now that his anger was depleting,

"But may I ask Sirius something? Apparently he dated my Mother and I'm curious what happened." Snape glanced at me with a quirked eyebrow,

"Why not ask Cissy? She knows everything about that relationship." I was happy his anger was gone,

"Maybe I'll ask both, I want both their sides of the story." Snape nodded,

"I'm sure you could get a letter out without it being checked if you told Draco where is was going." I smiled,

"Thank you sir, and…" I was almost out the door, "No one should be treated like that…they were all wrong." he scoffed,

"So they were…"


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter FFS-

**Happy today everyone!**

**I really hope you're enjoying this story because I do so love writing it! I don't know what I'll do with my life once It's over…ANYWHO that's a long way away so I don't have to worry about that! Enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy the little side Sirius/Sammy thing, it wont be a big part I just really like Sirius so…yah…REVIEW AND KNOW I DON'T OWN HP!**

Chapter 16-

I hurried back to the common room and looked around for my things, picking up two pieces of parchment and my favorite raven feather quill before setting down to write my two letters, they went as followed, the one I sent to Mrs. Malfoy was much more civilized than my one to Sirius…

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy-_

_I have recently acquired the information for a certain memory that my Mother, at one time, dated the infamous Sirius Black, I was just curious about the relationship, even if Black is a wanted criminal, he must've been a little different back in school. So if you don't mind I'd like to know more about my Mother's past._

_Thank you very much,  
Morgan Vulpes_

I read that over addressed it and folded it off to the side, waiting to send it after I read over Sirius's.

_Hey Padfoot! _

_Well I found out today though…my sources that you were dating my Mother for some time and I want to know more. DETAILS MAN, DETAILS! I can't believe you never told me before now! I thought I you liked me! I am counting on you to not chicken out and tell me __all__ the juicy details!_

_Pretty Please?  
Morgan_

I smirked down at his letter and sealed it as well, searching out Draco.

"Draco! My favorite guy ever!" I cooed. He shot me a funny look and I kissed his cheek, smiling hugely.

"Well…knowing you, you either want something or you did something that could possibly piss me off so…what happened?" I pouted and sat down by him,

"You're no fun, but I do need something from you." He rolled his eyes,

"What?" I smiled,

"I need you to help me send some letters without them being checked." I held out the letters,

"Who are they for?" I pointed to Mrs. Malfoy's,

"One's for your mother," he shot me a startled look but I ignored him, pointing to the other, "And the other to Sirius." He stared at me for a while,

"Whhhhhhy?" he asked.

"Well…I kinda learned that my Mother was in a relationship with Sirius and I want all the juicy details." I smirked,

"So why are you contacting Mother?" I smiled,

"Because she was friends with _my _Mother!" Draco raised his eyebrow,

"Then why don't I ever remember you being invited to parties or dinners from when we were younger?" I shrugged,

"I didn't leave the house much when I was younger, only in my other (twitch) form, I was taught very strictly by my mother, and then grandfather, everything I needed to know about my fox form, the language, hunting and all that. After they both died I went to an orphanage then with _them_, so I was cut off from the wizarding population." I explained, Draco's eyes narrowed briefly at the mention of my adopted family and nodded,

"Right…you haven't heard from them have you?" I shook my head and gazed at my hands,

"Nope, they stopped contacting me after I went to your place over the summer." He smirked,

"Good, and I _guess _I can stretch the rules a little and send your letters…" I smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"Tanku!" he laughed at my made up word and took my letters. I hesitated,

"Wait…you haven't told Headmistress Toad where the Order is right?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

"No, Morgan, I haven't been asked and I wouldn't say anyway." I smiled and kissed his cheek again,

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes and frowned,

"You really should stop calling Headmistress Umbridge To—" I cut him off,

"Not gunna happen." He sighed and got back to what he was doing before I got there.

The weeks went by and the temperature started rising, practice was becoming hell but I always got a good laugh out of watching the Gryffindor team practice, they were so _bad_. Though I did have a quaffle thrown at my head once when they noticed me laughing, it wasn't because they were protective, they were just embarrassed.

I really don't blame them.

I got my return letters from both Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius and it was…well it was kinda depressing. Apparently it was a kinda touchy subject for Sirius but he told me everything, I'm not going to tell you exactly what the letters said but I'll give you the gist of it.

The two had dated through the rest of their time at Hogwarts, my mother found out Remus's secret and ran with them in her fox form but as soon as she got out of school she was forced to break up with Sirius after her parents arranged her marriage with my Father who apparently she _really _didn't along well with, according to Mrs. Malfoy. My father had actually become a Death eater in his seventh year, my mother found out and, contrary to what I believed, she forced him to drop out, even though no one was told that side of the story, only Mrs. Malfoy knew that because she thought it was a stupid and reckless thing to do. I felt bad for Sirius and told him so.

"That sucks, arranged marriages are terrible." I sighed then froze suddenly. "Draco…"

"Mother and Father have said nothing of any arrangements." He answered before I finished asking. I smiled and noticed a head of moppy black hair a few tables away from us in the library,

"That's good, I'm going to go talk to Harry, see ya." I jogged away and sat down across from him,

"Hey Harry! You okay?" I asked, noticing his blank stare. He blinked a few times and focused on my face,

"Oh! Morgan, hi." I smiled,

"How're things?" he shrugged,

"Fine I guess, the memory…it's been bugging me." I nodded sympathetically,

"I guess it would bug me too but I've gotten used to Draco so I've become desensitized to that kind of stuff. I'm sure you'll find a way, I would offer to send a letter for you but even _I _couldn't convince Draco to help you like that." Harry groaned in annoyance and I patted his shoulder with a smile before looking up, a very annoyed, windswept Ginny was walking towards us, holding a package.

"Hey Harry, Hey Morgan." I nodded my greeting,

"Hey Ginny, how's practice?" I bit back a laugh and kept a straight face (how…we will never know)

"It's over, don't ask, I don't want more fuel on the fire." She shot me a glare and I gave her my most innocent look possible,

"I stopped!" she just grumbled and threw the package down,

"Easter Eggs from Mum." She clarified and opened it, taking out two, "She made one for each of you." Mine was a deep green with delicate silver swirls, apparently it held some kind of toy. I smiled,

"Tell her thank you." I said peacefully,

"Morgan, we need to go to practice, not that we really _need _it for the next game…" Draco drawled. I sighed, watching as both Gryffindors looked ready to attack.

"Coming." I stood up, smiled again and shooed Draco away. "_Must _you always be such a prat?" he smirked,

"Seemingly so, now let's go, we actually _do _have practice."

The next day a bunch of random pamphlets appeared in the common room, I leafed through a few, already having a vague idea what I wanted to do. Draco, however, I noticed didn't even touch them.

"What? You don't care what you're going to do?" I asked.

"I pretty much am already set up, Father will probably get me a job in the Ministry." I scrunched up my face in disgust,

"Ewww…an office job, not fun." He rolled his eyes and ran a hand though his hair, plucking the pamphlet I had been reading out of my hands.

"_Healing? _Really?!" I blushed and fidgeted,

"It was interesting." I mumbled.

"When do you do _anything _in healing?" I glared at him,

"When you got your stupid arse beat up and was lying unconscious in the hospital wing!" he blinked and winced,

"Oh…right." I smirked victoriously and stretched before curling back up, taking my pamphlet back and continuing reading.

It was getting late and both of us were half asleep when I suddenly jumped in terror, my pocket heating up quickly. I swore and danced around in slight pain, groping in my pocket to get my coin out.

"_What _are you doing?!" I finally got my fake coin out and gazed at the message that was sprawled around it. Draco stood up and looked over my shoulder curiously, "What's that?" I ignored him, confused by the message,

_Bring the present- F+G. _

"How'd that message get there?" Draco questioned again.

"Oh, this is the D.A.'s way of communicating, it tells us when the times and dates were of our next meetings. Hermione's idea, clever huh?" he scoffed as I shoved the coin away,

"Yah, _brilliant_." He snarled sarcastically.

"That's what I thought too! Now, I'm tired, good night." I turned and jogged into the girl's dorms.

The next day I woke up extra early and changed quickly, I picked up the special item 'F+G' gave me and shoved it in my pocket, I had my career thing first thing in the morning meaning I missed some of Herbology. When I got up to the common room only Jeremy was there and I smiled, walking over to him,

"Hey Jeremy, haven't seen you in a while, how's it been?" he yawned and lolled his head over to look at me with sleep deprived eyes,

"I've been researching how you could get your other half back _without _killing me." I paled, even though I desperately wanted my fox form back I had dropped the idea as soon as I found I had to kill Jeremy to do so.

"I'm guessing you haven't found anything?" he shook his head,

"But I'm _so close! _I'm just missing _one_ piece!" he growled, fists clenching.

"It's fine, don't push yourself to much over me, it just can't be done." I glanced at the clock and offered out my hand,

"Come on, it's time to go to breakfast." He looked at my hand for a few seconds before shaking his head,

"No, you go ahead, but do you think I could read over that book Dumbledore gave you?"

I nodded and turned to my bag, leafing through it and pulling out the tiny black book that I had randomly taken to carrying around with me, sometimes I would look at in the hopes I had missed something but I could never find anything.

"Thanks." I nodded again and turned away. I noticed Amanda by the door and smiled,

"Hey Amanda!" I called, she turned and smiled back, we walked to breakfast together, talking about random stuff that I forgot two seconds after it was said.

After breakfast I headed back down to Snape's office and twitched, the toad was there…

"Good morning Miss. Vulpes." Snape greeted coldly, looking less than pleased that the Toad was there as well.

"Good Morning Professor, Headmistress." I greeted politely.

"Now as you are fully aware we will be discussing what you plan to do after Hogwarts, I…_assume _you've thought about it?" I nodded,

"Yes sir, I have actually taken quite an interest in healing." One of his eyebrows quirked slightly before nodding.

"Then you need to take herbology, potions, Defense against the Dark arts, transfiguration and charms." His eyes raked the papers in front of him, "As you know I only accept students who score a perfect 'O' in my N.E.W.T. classes." I nodded a tiny smirk playing across my face,

"You have done well in all of your classes, save for Herbology, your grade has dropped immensely this year." I nodded and fidgeted, I was usually good at Herbology because I was always in the woods and could scent which of the plants needed what but since my other form was gone my sense of smell depleted, not by much, but just enough.

"And why is that?" Toad spoke up from the other side of the room. I froze, and glanced at Snape,

"I-It's not something I'd prefer to share." I muttered awkwardly. She stared at me for a while before scribbling avidly on her clipboard.

"So I suggest you raise your grade in Herbolo—"

"_Hem hem." _I went rigid…_no one _interrupted Snape…_no one._ He turned his cold gaze away from me and I swallowed uncomfortably,

"Is there any _particular _reason you have interrupted me?" he drawled dangerously.

"Well no, I was just wondering—"

"Good, then simply raise your grade in Herbology, make sure you pass my class and—"

"_HEM HEM!" _She coughed louder. _Twice _now? This lady was just looking to be killed!

"May I…help you with something?" he growled.

"I was wondering if you noticed my note, it seems that both Miss. Vulpes here and Mr. Potter have been receiving very poor grades in my class." I rolled my eyes, glad my back was to her,

"Yes, I am aware though through the past years Miss. Vulpes has been in the highest of the grade curve in her past years." He explained with a forced calm before turning to me, obviously signaling their short lived conversation was over,

"That will be all." I bowed my head, stood and walked out with Slytherin pride.

The day went on as normal, Snape seemed even more pissed at Harry than usual, breaking his potion but strangely all through the classes I had with the Gryffindors there was this low hissing the entire class, I want the only one who checked my cauldron for leaks, that was, until I figured out it was Hermione, keeping up a long string of warnings.

I shot her a confused look but she ignored me, continuing her hissing.

"What _is _that?!" Draco snarled quietly.

"Hermione." He opened his mouth to do something, probably yell something at her but the bell rang, signaling the end of DADA.

_BOOM!_


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter FFS-

HEY! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I DO OWN MORGAN, JEREMY AND ANY OTHER OC! By the way! I'm always open to suggestions, as I get into a story I notice I start to accidentally make my characters OCC (if that's even possible) and I would _love _if you helped me fix that! KTHXBYE!

Chapter 17-

_BOOM!_

I grinned maliciously and watched as Toad ran out, wand at the ready.

"Harry please don't do this!" Hermione cried. I frowned and opened my mouth to ask when Harry came bolting by, grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"HEY!" Draco shouted behind me,

"TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!" Harry commanded. I blinked and turned around, waving at Draco,

"Sorry! Gotta take this! BYE!"

We bolted down the hallway,

"What are we doing?!" I asked as we stopped by Umbridge's office.

"We're going to talk to Sirius." I blinked as he pulled out a knife and opened the door easily,

"We are?" he nodded and pulled me into the room, kneeling in front of fire and throwing a handful of Floo powder in, I stood back, letting him talk while I stood guard.

"Tell him I said hi!" I hissed, hoping he could hear me.

I don't really know what was going on over there but when I heard Filtch come by I gasped and shook Harry's shoulder,

"_FILTCH!" _I snapped quietly. Harry pulled his head out of the fire and lunged for his invisibility cloak, throwing it over both of us as the creepy old man came in, muttering about Approval for Whipping.

As soon as he was gone we jumped up and ran,

"So what did you learn?" I asked after we took the cloak off.

"That my Dad was kinda a jerk, but he got better when his ego got deflated a little." I laughed and nodded,

"Well I found out, a while ago, that Sirius and my mum dated from fifth year up then had to break up when my mum was forced into an arranged marriage with my Dad."

Harry whistled in sympathy and we walked towards the commotion in the front hall, it was just like when the Divination teacher was fired, the entire school seemed to have gathered, though Draco and his stupid squad stood out the most, looking quite happy and the Twins were standing in the center of the ring, back to back, it was pretty funny.

"I think we've outlived our education here George." Fred said, his eyes searching the crowd.

"I was thinking the same thing Fred." George answered, their eyes found mine at the same time,

"_Accio Brooms!" _there was another bang and I ducked as their brooms came flying towards their owners.

I was smiling widely and pulled the little package out of my pocket and pulled the ribbon, pulling my arm back and chucking it like a grenade.

It landed perfectly in front of Umbridge, she frowned and picked it up, as soon as she did it laughed maniacally and exploded into millions of mini fireworks and their portable swamps dropped to the ground, attaching to her shoes, starting to form the swamps beneath her feet, the fireworks expanded and shot in a million different directions and finally, my personal favorite, she started turning green and warts grew all over her body. When she opened her mouth to scream only a loud _croak _came from her mouth. I laughed with everyone else and put my hand back into my pocket, the ribbon I had kept was already unraveling, forming a new present box.

"THANK YOU OUR DEAR OLD FRIEND! If you want to buy our wonderful present boxes, fireworks, portable swamps or any other fantastic items come visit our new premises!" George cried.

"_GET THEM!" _Headmistress Toad croaked. I burst out laughing even more and the squad moved forward but Fred and George were in the air,

"Peeves, give 'em hell for us." George said as Fred looked at me, winking and mouthing 'you too.' I bowed mockingly and smirked, I had a whole _stash _of things just for this kind of day.

With that, and a lot of cheering, the infamous twins rode off into the sunset.

Just for the hell of it I raised my wand and pointed it in the air, creating a harmless, but no less terrifying, fiery lion to chase after the Squad and Toad. I was dying with laughter,

"Oh _man_ Draco's going to kill me!" I gasped, not really caring.

"You threw that Box didn't you…and made the lion." I smiled up at Harry,

"You bet, I'm taking over, as of now as the new Trick master." Harry groaned, remembering all the pranks I pulled in my younger years, I didn't prank much last year because I was to stressed with the tournament, this year I was going to make up for lost time.

The weeks went on 'smoothly' many people tried to take over the twin's job but it was obviously my area of expertise. I helped the other kids organize things so no one could be directly blamed and I had started using the Room of Requirements to sell my stash of Twin's gags.

It had taken two weeks for Umbridge to finally lose the boils and green tinges to her skin and no one knew who had thrown the present…but they (me) were talked about a lot and I was enjoying it.

"I can't believe we can't find this kid! They're definitely behind all of this and it's driving us all insane! As soon as I find them I'm going to make sure even their _parents _won't be able to recognize them!" Draco ranted after I set up the freezing of every item in Toad's office with unmeltable ice, I had also risen the level of the swamp and added random storms to it.

"I don't know, I find it amusing." I said lazily

"Of course you would _you _don't have to try to clean it up!" I laughed,

"What do you think they'll do next?" I asked,

"Who knows? Add random lightning storms to the great hall?!" I laughed,

"That would be funny…" I trailed off and got to work on planning the perfect spell.

After Draco went out on Patrol I tested out the new spell before smiling and taking out my new coin that I had given out to my top tricksters, and added a new message:

_Fulgur spell: gives receiver a mini lightning storm over head._

The next day the Toad and most of the Inquisitorial squad was running around with little lighting storms over their heads. I exploded with laughter when I saw Draco,

"You can predict the future!" I crowed and deleted the cloud from the top of his head.

"It's you isn't it?" he growled.

"Hmm?" I asked distractedly.

"You're the Shadow Joker." I raised my eyebrows,

"That's what they're called now? Nice name."

"Is…it…you?" he stressed, livid. I smirked, not at all worried about his anger,

"It's all in the name of fun Draco, no one's getting hurt, just pissed off." I patted his head and skipped away.

"Morgan!" he shouted after me but I just laughed and darted into the classroom, smiling, I saw Peeves floating in the corner of the room, meaning this class should be entertaining.

"Wel—"

"_PLBETH!" _**(I have no idea what a raspberry sounds like in writing…)**

I muffled my snickers, Peeves and I were back on good terms, I had been helping him with whatever I could and we were enjoying ourselves.

Fourty five minutes of raspberries later we were out of class and Draco dragged me into an empty classroom, glowering at me.

I smiled innocently at him and sat down on a desk, crossing my legs and leaning back, waiting.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being such a pain to us?!" he exploded.

"I'm not trying to be a pain to you, just Umbridge…do you thinks it's time I gave her another present?" his eyes widened,

"That was _you?!_" I laughed,

"So was the lion." He groaned and collapsed into a seat.

"I should report you." I laughed and got up, flouncing over to him and hovering an inch from his face,

"But you would never…would you?" I cooed. He groaned again and turned away,

"I know." I laughed victoriously and stood up, Draco kept a stony silence and glared at the floor.

"Oh come one Draco…don't pout! I'm just doing this because they asked me to!" I whined.

"So? If they asked you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"Do I get the option of a broom?" I asked seriously. He threw up his hands in annoyance and shook his head,

"You're impossible." He snapped.

"It was a valid question!" I pleaded. He shook his head and stalked out of the room, nearly colliding with Harry.

"Watch it Potter!" he snarled.

"You're the one who almost ran into me!" Harry snapped back. I stepped out of the room and Draco sent me a glare before stalking away. I sighed and forced a smile in Harry's direction,

"Sorry bout that, he found out I'm behind all the pranks and he's a _little _mad." Harry scoffed,

"That's the understatement of the century." I pouted,

"No one's gotten hurt have they?! This is just for fun!" Harry shrugged,

"Sure it is, but he's had to clean it up." I sighed,

"Maybe if I just told him how to undo some of the things I'd be good…" I suggested,

"Or you could just stop with the pranks…" I glared at Harry,

"Or I could cut back." He laughed,

"That works too." We stepped into Potions together and went off to our individual seats.

The first half of the class went by in an awkward silence.

"Draco I—" he glared at me, shutting me up.

I tried again a few more times but he either ignored me or told me to be quiet.

After three periods of this I got pissed and just decided to stop trying.

"_Fine, have it your way." _I snarled mentally and, if I could, I walked to classes to Harry, talked more with him and hesitated by his seat before slowly, begrudgingly going to my seat.

That night we completely ignored each other and I sat with Jeremy, who had been my co-pranker and worked things out with him.

"What do you think next?" he shrugged,

"I'm not sure, the lightning was brilliant, so…"

"OH!" I exclaimed suddenly before lowering my voice, "We can charm their robes, make them change into different colors like pink, sparkly whatever but have it change throughout the day." Jeremy laughed,

"That'd be hysterical!"

"I would prefer if you kept your obnoxious planning _quiet_ Coma…Mor—_Vulpes_." I flinched at the last name basis and glared at the blonde standing about us,

"So sorry _Malfoy_." I snarled back, he flinched slightly as well before sneering at us and stalking away.

"Last name basis? What the hell happened?!" I moaned and hit my head on the desk,

"He knows I'm behind the pranking."

"Ohhh, bummer." I nodded,

"It felt weird to call him Malfoy again…" I muttered.

"Did you notice he twitched?" Jeremy laughed before his eyes lit up,

"_UNCONTROLLABLE TWITCHING!" _he whispered happily. I smiled but my heart really wasn't in it anymore.

"Yah…twitching." I mumbled. Jeremy stopped in the middle of writing before sighing and laying down his quill.

"If you're going to be a mopey downer I will _gladly _take over as Shadow Joker and you fix your relationship with Malfoy." I sighed and shrugged,

"I'll figure it out later, as of now…I'm going to bed. Try to think of the twitching and color changing spells, we can test them tomorrow." I said, before trudging downstairs, not actually tired but not wanting to think about the whole pranking thing.

I collapsed on my bed and petted Keres, instead of going to sleep I pulled out my book and started reading, but my mind wasn't in that either so I shut it and took out my drawing book, flipping through it. My brow furrowed in confusion, I don't remember drawing _any _of these!

They were of a long dark hallway, I don't know where it is but my perspective was lower, almost at an animal's point of view, but a very short animal. It looked realistic enough but then I had taken red ink and scribbled all over it. Using only one word over and over again:

_TRAP_

_TRAP_

_TRAP_

I frowned at it…who had done this…and why was it here? 

**So here's another chapter! I think I'm going to start trying to get back on more regular updates so it's simple: I get a review, I put up a chapter! THANKS FOR READING BYEEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter FFS-

Chapter 18-

Now, no matter how much I would love to say Dra—_Malfoy _and I had made up…I can't…both of our prides was too great, I had handed over the responsibility of Shadow Trickster to Jeremy, though I still gave him ideas and cast the spells every once and a while, Dr—_MALFOY_ didn't know that so he kept glaring at me, blaming me for everything, which was starting to get on my nerves but studying for the O. got my mind off some things, the only problem was in History of Magic, where we shared notes.

Today was the day I was going to study for said class and he had half the notes, I waited until he was alone (which was hard since Pansy and Amanda had been practically stalking him, hoping for a chance since I was 'out of the picture') before approaching him. He glanced up briefly,

"What do you want M- Vulpes." He corrected himself, like always, we _still _hadn't gotten used to calling each other by our last names.

"I need your half of the History of Magic notes." I said stiffly. He shuffled through the large amount and papers around him and took out a small pile, starting to hand them over before stopping, bringing them back towards his body and sneering at me,

"Why should I give these to you? How do I know you won't charm them to explode in my face when you give them back?" I rolled my eyes and smiled innocently,

"Because if you don't I can give the _new _Shadow Trickster all the pranks I've had stored in my pretty little head, making your life a _living hell." _I snarled, grabbing the notes and stalking away, that was the closest I'll get to admitting I wasn't the Shadow Trickster anymore and we both knew it.

I got back to my table, on the other side of the library, and got to work, muttering under my breath as I read over the information over and over again.

"Talking to yourself now are we?" a painfully familiar voice drawled, now, most people would never be able to do this without being someway injured, but I put up one finger and kept reading, forcing _the _Slytherin Prince to wait. As soon as I finished memorizing the line and slowly dragged my eyes from the parchment to look at the impatient blonde.

"What?" he groaned,

"Of course you weren't paying attention."

I smirked and watching him curiously as he sat down across from me, it had been two weeks since we unofficially 'broke up' and, I'm not going to lie, it had sucked. I had never taken off any piece of jewelry he had given me and, as far as I could tell, neither had he. I had almost broke a few times but held strong, and my relationship with Amanda had been stretched too far, it was almost at the breaking point. We sat in silence for a while, we both kept shooting glances at the other, trying to fight down our prides to say _something _but…that was a little impossible.

Out of habit I started messing with the silver bracelet around my wrist, tracing the letters lightly with my finger.

"You kept it." He said suddenly. I jumped and looked at him before nodding.

"Uh huh." I muttered. The awkward silence continued and my gaze drifted back to 'our' notes.

I shuffled through the papers and I noticed a sheet that was thinner than the others. Me, being ever curious, tugged it out of the stack, I recognized the paper as the kind of paper from my sketchbook and, with a quick glance at the boy across from me, lifted the papers covering it to see what it was.

It was the portrait I drew of him last year.

"And you kept this." I breathed in shock, I would've thought he'd lost it ages ago. He glanced up, noticed the paper and fidgeted slightly, glaring at me,

"Yah, whatever."

More silence…

"So what did you mean _new _Shadow Trickster?" he finally asked. I yawned,

"I gave up the title, I just give them little pieces of advice every once and a while." I said, not telling him who the new Trickster is.

"Oh." I nodded and went back to my work, without thinking I handed over the notes I had already memorized and the drawing as well as our Care for Magical Creatures things he never looked at.

I glanced up to see him looking at me in surprise. I gave him a tiny smile, the first smile in weeks, before going back to what I was working on.

The hours past swiftly and neither of us really said anything to the other, around the time the library was closing he almost spilled my ink well and got a _tiny _drop on a relatively empty paper I didn't really need.

"Sorry." he gasped, I smirked, he may've been blaming the ink but I knew what he meant,

"It's fine."

"Hey Morgan uh…can I talk to you?" I turned and smiled at Harry,

"Oh yah sure." I dipped my head at Draco/Malfoy before shoving everything in my bag, and walking after Harry,

"So have you two…made up?" I shrugged,

"He apologized, shut up, but I'm not sure what that means." I explained, "So what's up?"

"You remember the Quidditch game last week right?" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course I did, how could I not? I've been around Ron enough to have memorized every single freaking save he made, though I didn't see you and Hermione…" I had sat next to Jeremy and Ayla during that game and I did notice a strange lack of two thirds of the Golden trio.

"Yah, that's what I want to talk to you about." I frowned and we stopped by an old unused classroom, slipping in and locking the door, casting a silencing charm on the room as well.

"Well yah, we weren't there, Hagrid took us out to the forest and…" five minutes later I was staring at Harry with an open mouth, barely comprehending.

"HE DID _WHAT?!"_I squeaked.

"You heard me, and now he wants us to teach it English."

"_Why _in the name of whatever you believe in, would we do that?!" I yelped,

"To prove that…you know what I don't even know, we're just supposed to teach it English. And we thought you could help since you knew the forest so well and all of its…dwellers." I laughed at his word choice and made a face,

"I guess I could, it would give me something to do, okay sure, tell me the next time you go." He nodded,

"Only if Hagrid gets sacked." I nodded, smiled and walked out, heading down to the dungeon.

"Hey Jeremy." I greeted the cougar and sat down, "How're you dealing with the studying for O. ?" he groaned and collapsed on the desk.

"I'm doomed! I'm going to get a 'T' in everything!" I laughed,

"Then you can achieve your lifelong goal of becoming a troll!" he looked up at me through his sandy blonde bangs,

"Since when is it my lifelong goal to become a troll?" I put a finger to my chin,

"Uh…since you determined you were going to get all 'Trolls' on the O. ?" he hit his forehead back on the desk and I patted his head while laughing,

"If it makes you feel any better…I don't really care." He reached up and slapped me away, growling.

I laughed again and pulled his shoulders up,

"Fine, I'll help you." I leaned over his side, leaning heavily on his shoulder and started explaining things.

A half hour later we both stiffened slightly,

"I feel like I'm being glared at." Jeremy said conversationally.

"Me too. How much do you wanna bet it's Dra—Malfoy."

"Two sickles it's my stalker." I nodded,

"You're on." We both casually turned around and scanned the room. I spotted him first,

"Ha! I win!" the blonde stalked away, constantly shooting glares in our direction.

"Damn, here." I received my silver pieces and I whooped quietly, putting them in my pocket.

We sat back down, and I actually took a seat, explaining everything from an upside down perspective.

"So why was Malfoy glaring at you?" Jeremy asked after almost throwing his tranfiguation book across the room.

"I think it possibly had something to do with the fact I was in a very 'comfortable' position with you and he had recently apologized." I mused. He groaned and slapped his forehead,

"Great, now you just messed up your already messed up relationship." I laughed,

"Probably, oh well, I can just explain and apologize later." I waved it off and stood up,

"Well, night." I walked off to my dorm and curled into bed, tracing the bracelet one more time before falling asleep, not really caring about what was happening in the common room.

THIRD POV

Jeremy glared menacingly at his textbook, as confused you can get. The symbols for Ancient Runes swirled around his head, messing up everything and getting on his nerves. His head snapped up at a sound only he could hear, flashing slightly sharper than usual teeth.

"I know you're there! Stop hiding in the shadows and get out here!" he snarled, looking in the direction of the sound.

"Hm…so your hearing is just as good as hers was." A figure drew out of the shadows, gray eyes narrowed and cold. Jeremy relaxed and smiled,

"Ah! Malfoy! Long time no converse! And yah, when Morgan still had her other form she could hear just as well as I can, but now she's stuck with only slightly more accurate hearing than normal, at least until I can figure out how to get her her other form back without getting myself killed…" he pondered to himself.

"Yah, because the world would be _so _much worse without you." Malfoy sneered, Jeremy, who wasn't surprised at all just pointed at him,

"That wasn't nice." Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "So what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I want you to stay away from her." Jeremy smiled victoriously,

"So you're still protective of her…even though you two are 'broken up'." He made the air quotes and smirked. "So what does that mean?" Malfoy just scoffed,

"I don't need to explain anything to you, just _stay away from her_." The while blonde snarled.

"Okay, but she seems to seek me out, we _are _friends." His right hand drifted to his left, turning the ring she had given to him around his finger. Malfoy just glared at the sandy blonde boy and turned, stalking away,

"The book's upside down." He called over his shoulder. Jeremy roared in anger and spun the book around, glaring at the book with renewed irritation.

MORGAN'S POV

I woke up the morning of June 5 in painful apprehension, today was the first day of our O. and Draco Malfoy's birthday…it was horrid, though I was _really _looking forward to DADA, just to see the toad's face when we preform things that shouldn't even be possible for a student of her class. And as for him…he had gone back to not talking to me for, once again, the past two weeks, leading up to the O. and the girls were getting more open, draping themselves all over him, pissing me off to no end.

I looked down at the small notebook in front of me, it was going to be his present but I wasn't sure if I would give it to him or not… it wasn't much, just the directions on how to undo all the pranks I had caused, anything after my time was not my problem. I put it in my bag anyway and walked out of the dorm, focusing my eyes straight ahead so I didn't have to look at _him _and his two 'admirers'.

"Hey Ayla." I greeted my now official only female Slytherin friend.

"So did you uh…" I sighed and patted my bag,

"I have it but with his admirers I don't know if I can give it to him." Ayla knew that I still did like him but she also knew there was nothing that could cause me to sink to the level of begging him to 'come back' or whatever.

"Do you want me to give it to him?" she asked hesitantly. I smiled at her,

"Would you really?" she nodded sullenly and put her hand out.

"Thank you!" I pulled the black notebook out, flipped through to make sure it was the right one, and handed it over. She sighed and waved,

"Well I'll be going then, I'll try to get it to him soon." I cheered mentally, waved at my amazing friend and walked off to sit farther down the table, nearer to the blonde while I sat across from Jeremy.

"Hey, you ready for the exams?" he shook his head, not looking at me over a book.

I lapsed into silence as well, going over different spell and potions in my head, practicing on my spoon whenever I could.

Finally it was time for the exams I waited with everyone else, fidgety and annoyed my last name started with a 'V'. I listened with little interest as the names were called, though my eyes jerked upwards automatically at the name 'Draco Malfoy.' He brushed past me and I felt something slip into my hand, I glanced up in shock but he was already gone. I frowned and looked down at the scrap of parchment.

_Thank you, meet me in the Room of Requirements at midnight_.

I almost jumped for joy, now I didn't have to sink down to begging!

Hopefully…

**A/N-Well Moonshadow here! I hope this is accurate…I'm actually not that good at writing relationship things, even though almost all my stories have it in them…so without any personal experience I don't know if I can get the emotions right but…I TRY! Review!**


End file.
